Prince Zala and the Pauper Caga
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: Emotions fly as the fated day arrived. A Revelation. A Tragedy...Will he be able to finally be true to himself or stay in the darkness of denial. AsuXCAgs fic...the end is near.. I sound like those tv announcers...XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Yeah Yeah I know, I still owe my readers 3 fics…but this story had been haunting me for days now…and yes! It is why I had my writer's block with the other fics I hope you guys will like it…and Hontou ni Gomen nasai!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respected owners. I am just merely borrowing them. But I do own this story though.. That means, I'm not that broke!!

* * *

**_The Prince and the Pauper: _**

**_Chapter I: That Fateful Meeting_**

* * *

It was one of those sleazy nights where you just want to drown your self in alcohol, hoping that all your woes will be gone in the morning . And if you're lucky, you could wake up with a soft and warm lady by your side. That is precisely what Athrun Zala is hoping for tonight. His passed weeks have been very stressful for him, from managing his 52 small business, 17 International Corporations, 112 lots, and of course, his women and his one naïve fiancée, Lacus Clyne.

For a billionaire like him, business is just a piece of pie to him. Except when you have a Father like Patrick Zala and some hotheaded advisor like Yzak, then, handling businesses is like a hot chili. But, if it weren't for his money, women wouldn't flock him. Well, it's not that he lacks the physique; in fact, he had been voted as No. 1 sexiest Bachelor ever alive, and had known for his killer emerald eyes. He had been asked to be one of the main models of fashion over countless times, but of course, he had to turn it all down, except for the underwear lines, that gave him a chance to hit on one of the top models, LunaMaria Hawke, who's sister ended up working for him too, after seducing her, Ms. Meyrin Hawke.

But sad to say, he had grown tired of those two. Well, Luna isn't much of a problem since she had been seen going out with one of his advisors, Shinn Asuka. It's Meyrin who had been on his tail lately, with all her annoyingly sweetness but ever so gentle face.

Oh what the Fuck.

Tonight is the night were all of his life as the billionaire is nothing, and tonight, he is just one of the guys in this bar. All he cares about now is getting him a date to drink with, and hopefully share his bed later.

And he had just seen his target.

A cute blonde. And looks like she's all alone tonight.

On other side of life, another soul is hoping for the alcohol to wash away her troubles. Life had been so unfair to her lately, when all she wanted was her freedom. She downed her 3rd margarita for that night. Her head had started to feel awfully lightheaded, but she could still remember what just happened few weeks ago.

Her father, Uzumi Yula Athha, the 3rd most richest person in the world, had just informed her of her upcoming marriage to Yuna Roma-Seiran, the most despicable crybaby heir to the Seiran Corporation and one of her father's business partner's son.

Seeing that jackass' face almost made her puke in front him. I Mean, he's not ugly or anything, but, there's something with that guy that is very, very disgusting. One of them is his Purple hair.

_Yes._

_**Purple hair.**_

Not in a decent dark hue, but in bright happy purple. With it's curly tail tied lazily. Yes. It's purple and it's curly.

Not only that. He's a downright pervert. The way he stares at her is like she was wearing nothing at all. He likes to cling to her, try to cope a feel that almost ended up in an injury courtesy of yours truly. Also, the way he calls her, 'My Honey' or 'Cagalli-baby' is very unnerving.

How many times had she been complaining to her father about that disgusting piece of ass? Countless times. And all her father would say,' You have to get used to it, after all, you two will be married soon.'

_Right._

_Bite me._

She hoped for her twin brother could knock some sense to her father, but, like she expected, her father just shunned Kira, her twin brother, without even listening to him.

She really does understand why her father dislikes Kira. But It wasn't his fault. It was Via's, their mother, who left Uzumi and married Ulen Hibiki, who died few years later.

It was 10 years ago, when Via fled the Athha Household with Kira, after a fight with Uzumi. Cagalli could only watch in held back tears as her twin brother disappeared from her view.

_Bah._

And because of that, she had become the ever so stubborn and Rebellious Cagalli. Who is now currently drowning herself in alcohol?

But that isn't the end of it.

She ran away from the Yula household because of her father's recent decision. Make the Marriage earlier than planned.

Damn it.

It was the last straw for her.

So that very same night she was informed of that despicable decision, she packed some of her stuff and ran away.

To somewhere.

Originally, she planned to seek refuge in her twin brother's mansion. But knowing her father, she will be easily found there, so she decided to wander off somewhere.

So here she ended up in some country called Aprillius. Known for the Power hungry and ever so busy yet lifeless life. Celebrities and other rich people flock to this place.

Why she chose to live here is something she couldn't explain either.

So now, she rented an apartment with her savings and decided to work in some corporation, as a lowly secretary of the Finance department. With a hotheaded asshole for a Chief, named Yzak Joule, who really needs to find a new hair stylist, with that weird hairstyle of his. It's not that he's ugly or something, in fact, he's very handsome, but his hair is so damn weird, that it really affects his persona.

Oh fuck it.

_I hate that man._

He had been on her tail lately, barking at her with the slightest mistakes. From her outfit to her handwriting, to her high heels, to her lunch up, to the way she addresses him every morning.

_Fuck._

And now, he's threatening to fire her if she ever makes another lousy mistake again.

_Crap._

She's running out of money, and she cant afford to pay her flat if she losses this job. She honestly doesn't want to go back to her father and marry that asshole.

So now, here she is, drowning herself in her 4th, no, correction, 6th margarita.

Damn, she feels so lightheaded now. Very, very, lightheaded. She wasn't used to alcohol, honestly. She needs to stop. But. Oh fuck it. She can still drink.

"Do you mind if I share a drink with you?"

An intoxicating scent of a men's perfume filled her nostrils to their limit, which added to her lightheadedness. A man with midnight blue hair sat next to her, with the most unnerving emerald orbs and a to-die-for smile.

_Wait._

_This isn't like me._

_I'm not the time who swoons over random guys!_

" I don't mind at all_" What the hell am I saying?_

"Hmm…this is strange. I take it, you've been drinking all alone? Without any company at all?"

She smiled and licked her lips. "What do you think?" _Noooo!!! I'm flirting with this guy!_

"Hmm… Do you mind giving me the honor of being your company then?" There was a strange sparkle in his eyes that she couldn't put a finger to.

"As you wish. I don't mind at all…" _This is abomination! What's happening to me!!_

Time flew so fast with their conversations. Everything seemed to be wheeling out of hand, and it feels like she's powerless to control it.

Next thing she knew she was with this guy, kissing him inside his car (noooo!!) touching her in places no one has ever dared or succeeded in doing so. Weird sensations started to run amuck all over her body as they both drag themselves to this guy's flat, from all those kissing. He clumsily pressed his hand to the computerized fingerprint-locking device that made him do it at least thrice.

By the time they both reached his bed, she already lost her top and he was already making his way to her skirt.

Inside her head, her consciousness was cursing her actions. She knew what was happening and what would be the results and consequences of it. Yet, her body shut her consciousness down flatly, and chose to enjoy this wonderful feeling that had been coursing all over her body.

She hasn't done this before. So she was really surprise how well she could keep up with this guy who seems to be very well skilled in this line.

Liquid fire started to course down her every vein of her body. Her heart started to bang loudly in her head as her pulse suddenly relocated itself down, her crest. This man is so good. He made sure not once his skin lost contact with hers, as he goes on with his business. Next thing she knew, a searing dull ache shattered her mind and body. The man was also seemed to be surprised to his finding. A smile curved on his face

A virgin?

The grimace and the spots of blood on the sheet told confirmed this. Add that to her uncommon 'tightness'. This is really a rare find. Wait till Kira hears about this.

He waited till the squirming woman underneath him relaxed before he started moving. Serious self-control was practiced over that time, but it was well worth it. He was just too excited to have a maidenhead with him tonight.

Talk about luck.

This is it.

She reached the point of no return. She had sold herself to some random guy whom she just got acquainted few hours ago. She lost all her sense of pride and her self-confidence had dropped down greatly. Seeing herself actually enjoy this kind of thing is really not herself. Where had the great and respected Cagalli gone to? All she can see now is a lowly Cagalli, who is now enjoying someone's caresses.

Morning had come up on her. Her whole body ached from last night and her legs feel shaky. The person beside her seems in deep sleep, a proof of him enjoying their so called 'exploring'. He looks so gentle and innocent in his sleep, much opposite to the man she saw last night. The man's arm lazily draped on her shoulder, and he was still connected with her being.

_Honestly! How many times does this man wish to lavish himself over me?_

She needs to get out of here, pronto. There had been enough damage dealt upon her being, and this is the last straw. She had enough of everything.

She carefully lifts his arm over her and slid off his member and sat up. Then she carefully laid the pillow on now vacant side and had the man's arm tucked over it, and covered the pillow with the sheet. Spots of crimson were on that same sheet seemed to taunt her. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she picked up her clothes and left the man's flat.

Athrun woke up with bouts of mild headache looming over him.

Bah.

The hell to it.

Last night was fun. Having found such a rare find made his troubles from the passed weeks seem like it never happened at all. All that matters to him is this lovely little creature beside him.

Uhh… Beside him?

A freaking pillow is what lies beside him, not that lovely creature he had just spent the night with him.

Could it be she's one of those whores who'll sleep with you and rob you dry?

But, she's still a maiden! She couldn't be! But… perhaps a new recruit then?

To hell with his conclusions!

He hastily stood up, with the sheets falling on the floor, revealing a memory of last night. Spots of red stained his white sheets, as if it was teasing him. He turned back, yanked the sheets off his bed and jammed it into the thrash bin. Then he proceeded in checking his personal articles.

Good.

Everything's still here.

But why did that chick left in such a hurry?

Was she upset about losing her virginity to some guy like him?

Bah!

She should be honored to have some guy like me share his bed with her! Other women would do anything just to have that same opportunity she had with him.

But, it's really a shame. That girl really caught his fancy. Wonder if---

A shrill cry of his phone shattered his thoughts. He irritatedly took the phone from its cradle and turned the speakerphone on.

"What the fuck are you still doing there, Zala?"

"Hmm? Well well, if it isn't my ever so hotheaded friend and advisor Yzak Joule. Honestly pal, when was the last time you got laid? You seemed always tense!"

"Quit your ass talk Zala and get your ass here! Your conference with Yamato is due in 15 minutes!"

"Oh Kira eh? Naah It's ok..he could wait…I know! Why not have yourself laid with Fllay? I heard from Kira that she can be such a tigress! Try her for some change!"

"Fuck you Zala! If you don't get your ass here in 15 minutes, I'll make you regret you ever messed with ,me"

"Woooh am I so scared!"

The line went on the busy tone, after a loud crash was heard from the other line.

"Must be one of Yzak's mornings. Oh well might as well get my ass there."

My week's going to ok, it seems.

A smile curved into his lips as the memories of last night episode played in his mind once more

The moment she arrived in her flat, she dashed to her shower and tortured herself in hot water. But the warmth of the water only reminded her of that man's embrace. She quickly turned the knob to freezing cold, scrubing herself hard, hoping that man's traces could be scrubbed off.

After her tormenting bath, she dressed up and went her way to work. She decided she'd quit that fucked up job and go to her twin's mansion. If ever her father finds her there, she is willing to go and get married to that fucked up asshole Yuna. Then she'll commit suicide on their first night.

Perfect plan.

She reached the building with every employee in a hurry. Each one had a stressed and tense expression on their faces. Especially the ones from the Financing department.

Damn.

She reached their floor, and a flood of employees welcomed her.

It seems it is one of that Yzak's days again.

She made her way to her desk with a very dreaded feeling. She could hear the Chief's yelling in the air, making the atmosphere even much worst.

To hell with it.

She decided to start her letter of resignation when a loud crash was heard. One of the secretaries dropped a tray of hot coffee that startled the already pissed chief.

Here we go again…

A long series of cuss words followed the crashing sound. Then it stopped. Then it resumed with more hard-hitting cuss words. It seems that one of the conference due that day was cancelled. And it very much pissed the already pissed, easily pissed Chief.

Oh she'll miss those cusses. Too bad she won't stay any longer.

She printed her paper and with a deep breath she made her way to face the badly pissed chief. The secretary in front of his office was closed to tears as she buried herself in that day's pile of work. Maintenance crews were currently cleaning the stained carpet with a crying secretary trying to clean the stain with her coat. Poor thing

"What the fuck do you want?"

She didn't reply. Instead she gave her resignation paper with a bowed head. Yzak snatched the neatly folded paper from her and opened it roughly.

"What the fuck does this shit means?

"I'm resigning sir."

"Fuck your ass! You entered this corporation in a contract! If you wish to quit, then pay us back, the fucking money we gave you!"

"But!"

"End of discussion You heard my verdict!"

"But!"

"Are you fricking deaf or what?"

_This is it! Not even her own father dared to talk to her like this!_

"Do you know who the fu—"

"My my What do we have here? "

That voice…could it be…No way...

Cagalli slowly turned her back, with her heart pounding loudly inside her head.

It's...him...

* * *

A/N: I know I know...I sux bigtime when it comes to this things...I'm just one of those few inexperienced creatures who walk this planet.

so..

To help this poor creature, RXR! Rant RAVE and bash! If it will help, why not! give me your honest opinions! Your reviews are my mind's fuel to keep this up!

Oh yeah, I havent updated the other fics due to my overwhelming studies...In fact I should be doing my studies right now..but..since I'm really dying to get this off my head...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respected owners. I am just merely borrowing them. But I do own this story though.. That means, I'm not that broke!!

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! I got stucked with school, and stuff that I got barely time to post anything! I'm trying to finish the other chaps of my other fics, so hopefully, I could have them up by Valentine's Day...

and much thanks to the peeps who reviewed the first chapter

RXR guys!

* * *

Chapter II: trapped

"My my What do we have here? "

_That voice…could it be…'_

"Zala! 'Bout fricking time you got your ass here! You're friend just cancelled your meeting due to some personal problems.."

"Oh really? Did he mentioned why?"

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes. The chick from last night was actually here, in this room, staring back at him. In mute shock.

Hmm… judging by her outfit, she works here…

Nice…

"Fuck you Zala! You're not even damn listening!"

"Hmm? I am Listening"

"Fuck your listening! You're checking out my secretary!"

"Oh is she yours?"

A faint color graced the blonde's face. He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to slightly trembled from the surprise move he just did.

"She works in my department, therefore—"

"She works for me, since this department is a part of my corporation, and you work under me, so that means, --"

The girl trembled again. This time from his fingers working her buttons off.

"She works for you! I get it now fuck off Zala and take your whore with you!"

The girl seemed to have a reaction from Yzak's last sentence. Somehow, it hit a nerve in him.

"Watch your words Joule, not all times I can let you verbally harassed this corp's employees. Especially this one." He cupped the girl's face and bestowed a kiss on her forehead. Taking her by the hand they left the fuming hotheaded's room.

"Now, now Let's get your things and have them moved to your new desk. Miss---" 

He took a quick look on her ID and squeezed her hand. "Ms Cagalli Yula."

"Wait! I'm resigning from this job!" She already had her voice raised. Employees were at awe, watching her talk back like that to the main head of the corp.

"And it's not accepted." He cant believe he's enjoying this.

"And why not?" _Despicable!_

"Because—' He took her to the nearest elevator, closed the doors and pressed 15 on the buttons before turning back to her.

"I just said so. And you entered this corporation in a contract. You'll have to work for us within 6 months or more, depending on your performance, be it in the office…or'

He leaned closer to her, cornering her to the wall. He could see the evident rise and fall of her chest. Lurid memories of last night came back to his mind once more.

"…In my bed."

She blushed heavily at his remark. She gathered her fist, pounding it hard against him, but one hand caught both and used it to pin her more efficiently to the wall.

_What's happening to me? I can kick this pervert's ass in no time..but..why can he overpower me just like that?_

"Now now..why so feisty? You weren't like this last night?"

"Fuck you!" _You'll pay for this, Zala!_

"Oh! How eager you are! We can do it in my office if you're so eager to do so."

"Asshole!" _So unnerving!  
_  
"Now now, that's Yzak. I'll stick to 'fuck you',—a lewd grin appeared on his handsome face as he continued-- anyways, I'll have your things move to my flat. You'll be staying with me till your contract expires. Till then…"

Something hard hit him in the jaw. He tasted blood from the blow. Somehow, she managed to free her left arm and gave him one quick attack. _How feisty indeed! _

_Good! I haven't lost my touch! That's Cagalli Yula Athha to you, you bastard!_

A smile of victory formed on her lips as she watched him wipe the blood from his jaw. She felt so good that all her worries seemed to fade away one by one…

He suddenly grabbed her freed arm with a tight grip along with her other hand. He knew he was hurting her, but to hell how she felt. All that matters is to sate this growing craving in him.

He plundered her lips wildly, bruising her lips. She tasted his blood as his tongue invaded her. His free hand started to unbutton her top, in an effortless pace. He kissed her face, nibbled her lower lip and her ear.

"Please stop!"

Tears started to pool in her eyes, blinding her. Somehow, her shouts felt distant to him. Not until he tasted her tears. He stopped and let go of her hands.

"Fix yourself. We're here."

He nonchalantly pressed the open button and a scent of chamomile welcomed them.

A spacious office with a great view of the city was his office. A large cherry wood desk was in the center with a large sofa on the left side of the office. A huge portrait of a family hung over the sofa with a familiar midnight blue haired boy in the center. Opposite the sofa was a large 65' flat HD TV with heavy surround system. A large fridge, a counter with a microwave and a wine bar was at the left of the elevator entrance. A small desk was adjacent to the door, but after he dragged it near his, it became more clear that that's her new desk he was talking about.

This office sorta reminds her of Kira's, but Kira's has much more life in it. This one's a bit way too casual.

"Hmm, why are you still there? Do you want me to carry you to your desk?"

She blushed at his remark! The nerve of this arrogant bastard! I swear! I'll make you pay!

"I can do it by myself." She tried standing by herself, but something made her trip and fall. Steely arms caught her before she blacked out.

She woke up to the scent of French vanilla coffee and a pair of emerald orbs smiling back at her. She found herself lying in the same large sofa in his office. And…

Fuck.

She's lying on his lap! That explains that hard thing that kept on poking at her.

What a pervert!

"Good morning, dearest" A blank smile returned his greeting. This one is really interesting. On top of it, she's a maiden, before he claimed her. What a luck. Add those fiery amber eyes. And that soft porcelain skin he had just got a taste of last night.

Hmm...I wonder if he could a taste of it again?

Something tells her this man is thinking something perverted again. Just by look of his eyes. She blushed heavily and was about to snapped, but his warm hand that softly caressed her forehead distracted her.

Just who is this guy?

She feels so weak, and, being near to him, makes her feel so relaxed. Or was it the coffee?

"I take it, you haven't had anything at all, plus you still have that hang over from last night."

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. You can have my coffee then. You just lie here and rest. You don't need to work today." He helped her to sit up and gave her a sip from his mug before handing it to her.

"…" Light color appeared on her cheeks as she meekly sipped from the mug. Why is this man, so annoying and arrogant, yet so handsome and nice? Fuck this man…

She feels better now, but a little weak. She used her arms to support herself up, but she had her supporting arm on the wrong place.

Near his crotch.

She quickly took it off but, she started to fall sideways. He caught both her and the mug in a nick of time. Color heightened in her face more as her stomach growled.

"Hmm? You want something to eat?" He gave her a smile as he laid her back into the couch and took the half empty mug to the counter.

He refilled the mug and popped some pyrex in his microwave. As soon as it was done, an aroma filled the room that made her stomach grumbled more.

He put some serving on plate and took some napkins and went back to her side.

"Eat! I cooked that."

She eyed the food conspicuously. She was having doubts in eating the food he just served. She felt like her hunger left her.

Seeing her suspicions, he took a spoonful and ate some. And another. And another. On the 4th time, he cupped her face and kissed her, at the same time, pushing the food to her mouth.

"Mmmppffff" Bastard!!!

At first she rejected it, but he forced it back, forcing her to chew and swallow it.

She clenched her fists tightly, waiting for the opportune time to strike the blow.

But…

It taste good!

"Not bad…I didn't know you could cook."

"You didn't asked"

"…" She felt her cheeks start to his under his gaze.

Damn! Why is he so hawt and annoying at the same time.

Sheesh!

But I must admit, he really looked cute. Those emerald eyes really looked enticing. His midnight blue hair with the fragrance of fresh shower mint. And those lean muscles that made up his chest, his hard packed abs…

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!!!!!!!!!_

"Hmm? Are you admiring my handsome features? Or are fantasizing about me?"

If her face could get any redder, this would be it. Without any warning, she lunged at him, her fist tightly clenching his collar with her other hand ready to plant her fist straight to his pretty face. But, she underestimated him.

After all, he is a man. With a lean and well maintain physique like that…

In an instant, their positions were reversed. He was atop of her, with both of her hand pinned above her head, and him with that shrewd smile on his face. Her heart started hammering inside her head, as heat started to course down her whole body.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most tempting eyes I've ever seen? Such feistiness, yet still holds a soft and gentle core inside."

He brushed her lips with his, as he loosened his grip on her. She started to feel relaxed, as his kiss deepened. She didn't realized that her arms were now wrapped around this man's neck, that her buttons were now loosened. Her back arched against the warmth coming from the wandering hand of this man underneath her shirt. She was like in a dreamy state, so relaxed, free of any tensions. But still, something was amiss.

A faint smile formed secretly on Athrun's face.

_She's responding to me, how nice. _

He caressed her face before detaching his self from her embrace. And in that split moment, the old Cagalli snapped back, with a revenge.

A heavy slap squared his cheek, leaving a bright red mark. He nursed his smarting cheek, as he sat up. A smirk came from a weakened Cagalli, as she started to fasten her buttons on.

"Geez, what was that all about? You didn't have to hit me so hard." He suddenly looked like a child with his face all pouty. He looked so cute when he's like that. So cute and innocent…

Well, just when he's like this.

"Well, you deserve it! You are such a pervert! "

"Oh? Am I? But you know, it is a part of the contract and…"

"And?" 

"You responded to my kisses, so that means…"

He suddenly felt a hard push from his back that landed him flat on his butt.

"Oww—Why'dya kicked me!!"

"Dirty old man!" She stood up, straightening her dress, and went straight to her desk.

"Eh? Me?" _Guess I wont be bored for a long time…_

_

* * *

_

Her first day in this perverted horn dog's office finally ended. He'd been filling her desk with piles of paperwork she needs to review before having him signed. She didn't had lunch that day for two reasons : 1st was she was avoiding any chances of him doing something on her again, and 2nd, she was still full from whatever he gave her earlier. Actually, he gave her the left overs from whatever he gave her earlier.

It's kind of irritating, at the same time, sweet of him to do that, but the more this guy do nice things to her, the more awkward she feels toward this jerk.

Geez How troublesome!

She took a quick glance at his desk. He's still got his nose stuck on those file folders. And looks like he's has a long way to go, judging by the pile of paperwork he has by his desk.

Sigh.

Why is he so dazzling even when he has glasses on?

Isnt he suppose to look all nerdy or some workaholic old geezer?

Why should he look so cool and handsome even when he has so much work to do? He looks so calm, so cool, so---

"Oh Athrun!!!!!"

A shrill feminine hoarse voice filled the silent atmosphere the moment the elevator door opened, Shattering her train of thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Gomen, it looks rushed..I, myself isnt satisfied with this either..but anyways, RXR. Show me your anger! Let your hearts raged! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _That was quick huh? I was kinda in the mood, despite the looming depression .Oh well, back to the notes. I noticed a lot of you guys thought the last ' ooohh Athrun." was Meer/ Mia. I was so surprised that I thought I had to rewrite it all over again to fit with Meer's part in the story, but I realized, it's too early. So I stick to the old one. So there. RXR you guys. _

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respected owners. I am just merely borrowing them. But I do own this story though.. That means, I'm not that broke!!

* * *

_**Chapter III: Tsuki no Uta**_

"Oh Athrun!!!!!"

A shrill feminine hoarse voice filled the silent atmosphere the moment the elevator door opened, shattering her placid train of thoughts. However, even though she was startled by the irritating voice, she was thankful to it, for it saved her from those despicable thoughts that had been wavering in her mind lately.

But honestly, the voice…

It seemed a bit…uhh…weird…

She threw a quick look at his desk. His face seemed to have an irritated look on it, judging by how his eyebrow twitching and how his fingers started to massage his temple. He seemed to be muttering something, as he folded his spectacles and laid it on his desk.

_So there is someone that can match this pervert…_

She waited patiently for the owner of the voice to appear in her view. Somehow, there's this need in her to befriend this lady in order to get even at that perv.

Uhh…Did she say lady?

A man in red open chest suit and a dazzling orange mane came in the room, hoping with his velvety slack swaying with each step he makes.

Yes.

**Hoping.**

Like the hop those sweet pretty little girls do when they are in a green prairie. This guy was exactly doing the same hop. With his hands swaying to and fro.

"Oh Athrun! You cant imagine how cruel loneliness was to me, in those 72 hours, 56 minutes and 190 secs that we are apart!"

**Brotherly love**…anyone?

_Uhh… okay…is this guy serious?_ Her eyebrow twitched after she heard those. She suddenly had this strong urge to throw up. Her first night was with a… a…

She heard the exasperated sigh of either annoyance or improperly expressed laugh from Athrun. She saw his eyebrow twitch as the orange haired guy kept on calling his name in a feminine voice.

"Gawd, Heine shut up!" Athrun was now standing from his chair walking towards the Heine person.

"Oh my, my precious beloved Athrun just told me to shut up!!! Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo!"The Heine guy started to pretend that he was crying by turning his face to the side, covering his face with his sleeve. When of all the sudden. The man dropped his gay act and a charming manly aura gleamed over this weird guy's back.

"Huh?!"

Before she knew it, the Heine guy was already beside her, holding her hand, with sparkling eyes. Athrun's face had evidence of annoyance draped all over it now

"Good Afternoon, beautiful Amber princess, Can I have the honor of taking you to dinner?" The man scooped her hand and gently bestowed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

_Eh? Is this guy a bisexual or anything?_

Deep inside her, she felt her eyebrow twitch at the man's words.

_Weird…._

'Eh? Uhm..' Her hand was twitching too. She couldn't believe how unlucky she just got!

"Quit it Heine! She's my Precious Rose, back off!!" Athrun, with heavy trudging feet, he grabbed Heine's shoulder, pulled him away from her.

_Is Zala jealous or something?_

"Your precious Rose? I thought you had the Pink Princess and the Cute Lady already?" Heine scooted back and cupped her hand again.

"I said back off Heine." Zala's fists started to ball tightly. She could feel the tension in the air, but this Heine guy doesn't seemed to care. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Heine let go off her hand and smiled. "Always hot headed, Always! I was just fooling around' Turning to Athrun, he gave him boyish grin that seemed to cooled the midnight blue prince.

"I'm Heine Westenfuss, owner of FAITH recordings and fellow CEO of ZAFT Enterprise, glad to meet your acquaintance, Ms--?" Heine gave a princely bow at her as he took her hand again and bestowed a kiss on it. She was waiting for a sharp rebuke from Athrun, but it didn't came. Maybe the hoping thing was just a stunt.

"Uhh, Cagalli Yula…"

_Uhh, just what's happening here?_

"A very uniquely perfect for an Amber Princess! I'm honored to make your acquaintance!" A gleeful Heine started to shake her hand vigorously. If it wasn't for Athrun dislodging her hand from Heine's, he would be still shaking it like crazy.

"Nice meeting you too Heine…"

"So, My Lady Cagalli, what do you think of my offer? Dinner at—"

"Heine!" Athrun 's voice boomed, making her jump from her feet.

"Oh my… Scary as always. I just wanted to celebrate our acquaintance"

"There is no need to celebrate anything." Turning to Cagalli, his expression softened as he caressed her cheek, sending goosebumps all over her body.

"Hmm…how about karaoke then? I take it you haven't heard Athrun sing huh?! He's so cool when he sings!!!"

A very intimidating glare was Athrun's response to Heine's request. Cagalli could only smile with her eyebrows still twitching from time to time.

_I need to get out of here!_

"Uhm, Mr. Westenfluss—"

"Heine. Call me Heine."

"Uh.. ok, Mr. Heine, would you care for a tea?"

"Yes, please do. With 3 lumps of sugar and peach tea will be nice."

"I'll have the same too, with 1 lump of sugar please."

"Uhh I'll be excusing myself then" _Sheesh, I didn't asked for his tea. _

She turned her heel quickly, thankful to be out of these weirdoes presence for even just a while.

The moment Cagalli left, Heine's expression changed drastically. His jester face dropped and turned serious as Athrun's.

"So…after the Hawke sisters, Cagalli's your new pet?"

"What makes you say she's my pet?"

"I know you Athrun. Ever since I've met you, all you did was play with girls. Despite the fact having a Star / Heiress as your fiancée, and a harem of ladies at your feet, you were still not satisfied. Honestly, don't you get scared with all those STDs rampant or get hoodwinked or get a girl pregnant?"

"It's not your business whatever I want to do with my life. And about Lacus, it's just a political engagement. I don't give a damn to her. She's too naïve for my taste."

"Yeah, I remember. You prefer older or experienced ladies as your partners."

"Like I said, it's not your business. And she's my toy. I'm getting bored with the younger Hawke and Luna had been going out with Shinn. My new toy has more flavor compared to the others."

"Flavor huh? Tsk Tsk Tsk, I wonder what will Yamato say about this?"

"Like I care. Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Kira. His twin sister, the Princess of ORB had gone missing. Looks like she ran away from their country after her father announced her marriage to some piece of jerk. Kira he'll be out for a while, so, you need to re-sked your schedule again."

"So you just came here to tell me that? Since when did you became a messenger of Kira?"

"Not really, I dropped by Yzak's to get my new manager's profile. And he mentioned about your new playmate, so I decided to drop by."

"Hmm, have you ever seen Kira's twin?"

"Hmm? Well, Come to think of it, He never introduced her or even showed a picture of her to us. All he does is blab about her. But…"

"But?"

"They're twins right? So… She must have looked like Kira too! Only with Blonde hair!" Heine gleefully suggested.

The two tried to imagine their friend in blonde locks, lipsticked lips and make up. Cold went up to their spine, making them shiver at the thought of their friend's twin.

"Damn Heine! You're not making any sense!" Athrun shivered from the thought they came up with.

"Ehehe sorry, I'm not really good with it. But I think if it's Kira's twin, I'm pretty sure it's one heck of a beauty! Just by looking at Kira, you can say that he has good genes. So, his sister must be definitely a hawt chick."

"Hmmm."

"Hey! Don't tell me your thinking of hitting on his sister too! Damn Athrun! You do know how overprotective and scary Kira can get when it comes to his sister!"

"Who says I'm gonna hit on her?"

"No one did, but knowing you…Remember how Kira lunged at Yzak the last time? Kira was ready to slit Yzak's throat with a fork! Good thing we were able to stop him in time!"

"I know. But Yzak deserved it. He did badmouth his sister. It' a normal reaction."

"Yeah, but my point is, you should keep your distance from his sister if you know what's good for you. Besides, you have this Amber princess already. And by the looks of it, you're already having the time of your life with her. Where did you met her anyways?"

"None of your business."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Butt off Heine."

Meanwhile, Cagalli started to hatch her revenge on Zala's arrogance. Instead of 1 lump of sugar she used 5 and instead of peach, she used green Oolong tea. She placed his cup on a blue and white china saucer while Heine's was on a purple and blue china.

She felt so weirdly happy as she made her way back. Old memories of her pranks at Kira back when they were still kids came playing in her mind. A soft tears rolled secretly down her cheek as she approached the two, who were chatting idly on the coach.

_Watchout Zala, my revenge is about to start!_

"Huh? Why is the Amber Princess crying?" Heine tried to cupped her face but Athrun blocked it by taking the purple china and giving it to Heine.

She saw this and laughed out loudly inside. _Sweet Revenge!!!!_

"Oh, a dust got caught in my eye." She laid the blue chin with one hand while the other hand rubbed her teary eye. Athrun took the cup from her and pulled her arm,, making her sit beside him.

_Do what you want, I'll make you pay later!_

"Eh? Heey! No mushy stuff when I'm here!" Heine pout as he watch Zala drape his arm idly around the Amber Princess. The Amber Princess somehow looked stiff and uncomfortable with this.

"Like heck I care. 'sides, you're not some innocent schoolboy who haven't seen what lies beneath a woman's clothes you know…" He began nuzzling her neck, making all the hair on her nape stand on it's end.

"It tickles, please stop." Her own voice sounded so sweet, so meek, so innocent, so different from her usual self that it disgusts her.

"You heard the princess, quit it Prince-sy!"

"Hmm? You're ticklish on this part? I should take note of this then." He let go of her and took his cup of tea.

_Take a sip! Take a sip! Take a sip of my vengeance!_

"Pwaaaaaaaaah!" A geyser of tea spurted out of Zala the moment he took a sip from the tea. Heine was relieved he didn't sat across him.

"Whatta fuck was that? Didn't you hear me when I said 1 lump of sugar will do?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to… Must have crossed my mind…" _Hah! I haven't started yet!_

"Uhh,, I'm sure she didn't meant it. Here---Heine took a bunch of napkins and gave it to Athrun. But he ignored it and instead, took a sip from the sweetened tea, grabbed Cagalli by the shoulders and forced the sweetened tea to her via kiss.

"Mmmppffffft!!!" _Bastard! I swear I'll make you for this!  
_  
"Zala!" Heine stood up, ready to grab him off her but..

He broke the kiss, wiping both the trailing drops of sweetened tea on her mouth with the end of his sleeve, then wiped his own.

"Zala, I think you should be more considerate…"

" I am. It's just that she did that intentionally. I just gave her a taste of her doing."

"I… I really didn't meant to do it." Tears started to pool in her amber eyes. She felt more disgusted than ever.

Heine started to panic after seeing the pooling tears in her eyes. He hope his karaoke idea would work.

"Now now, we'll make Zala pay. He'll sing for us, right Zala?"

"Shut up Heine." Obviously Athrun wasn't paying attention to him. He was busy wiping his shirt with a napkin and Cagalli's face with his own hanky. A whiff of his scent filled her nostrils again as the hanky caressed her face softly.

"Right Zala?!" It sounded more like an Order than a request.

"Whatever Heine. Just don't go overboard again. I still need to get her stuff."

_My stuff? No way--_

"Anou--" _Nevermind._ I lost interest in debating with this guy.

"Yosh! Well then let's go! I"ll take this cups then." Heine took the teacups and with his usual gleeful stunt, he disappeared to he closing of the door. Athrun stood up and pulled her up.

"Let's get you changed." Her collar had tea stain on itand shhe looks like somebody had wrestled with her.

"But I don't have—"

"I'll let you use my shirt."

"Eh? Your shirt? But…"

"Don't worry, it'll fit you, trust me." Not even waiting for her reply, he pulled her to the his private bathroom. There he opened one of the closets, taking a blue tight fitting turtle neck, that really seemed her size.

Turning to her, he spoke with great authority, "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Her cheeks started to burn hotly under his gaze.

"I said, take off your shirt." He was tapping his foot impatiently, that cold mask of irritability looming over his visage.

"But…"

"If you don't want to take it off, I will!" He was about to grab her shirt's hem, but she blocked it off.

" I can do it by myself!"

"Then do it!"

"You don't need to watch!"

"And why not? After all, I've seen it all—"

"PERVERT!!!" She grab the shirt and kicked him out of the bathroom, locking it quickly the moment he got out.

"Hey! This is the 2nd time you kicked me! I'll make you pay when you get out of there!"

"Shut up Pervert!"

Watching Athrun bicker with that girl made Heine smile from his heart.

_Finally, you found someone who can really make you smile._

* * *

After almost an hour of bickering, the two finally quieted, and Heine's fangirls started the ruckuss. The karaoke bar Heine chose, despite it being a first class, was full of his fan girls.

Heine would time to time flash his 'killer smile' at his fans, making them scream and swoon at the same time.

It seems that Heine was one of the most sought after artist in the showbiz industry. According to Athrun, his singles, especially his latest, 'Vestige' had sky rocketed at the charts, surpassing his other chart busting hits. Also, Heine does voice actings, and hostings of some popular shows _(Athrun threw a discriminating look at her, as if to tell her what planet she was from.)_

After having the security handle the rampaging fans, they made their way to a spacious hall, that turns out to be their karaoke suite.

A great crystal chandelier adorned the ceiling as the refreshing lavander walls adorned with intricate paintings of cherry tree. A long velvet couch was placed adjacent to the stage, with a small glass coffee table. A large flat screen monitor was place at the foot of the stage, by the disco lights on the corners of the stage, and another monitor by the stage for the audience. 2 large Speakers stood each beside the stage, and 4 small ones by each corners of the suite. A fancy microphone stood bathing in the limelight, with a matching music stand. It looks more of a dining hall fused with a recording studio, with all the unnecessary equipments that was there. A petite alcohol bar was by the corner of the stage, to which Athrun pulled her to.

"Well now, who would be the first to sing---" Heine started to check the list of songs on the computer. He clicked his own songs, programming them into the unit.

"Who else? You of course. You're the singer here." Athrun took one magazine laying idly on the couch. It's cover was Lacus Clyne and her almost look alike cousin, Meer Campbell, from their concert last month. He turned the page quickly and saw something interesting on the next page, which he eagerly showed Cagalli.

"Yeah, but –" Heine pouted. But he felt relieved for his friend. He prayed that before everything is lost for him, he could see his friend happy.

"No buts! Sing!" Cagalli felt like cheering along with Athrun for the first time. For some reasons, she felt comfortable, even with being with this guy. But still, the disgusted feeling inside her still wages on, slowly taunting her of her crimes.

"Noooo! Even the Amber Princess is siding with the Prince!!!!" He made a face, that earned a giggle from Cagalli. And that giggle struck a string at Athrun.

"Well then. Since the Princess requested it, it shall be done! "

Heine pressed the 'enter' key on the lcd, and the song's intro started to play. The lights dimmed and the fancy dancing colors from the disco light started to play at the walls of the dimmed room.

She heard Heine clear his throat, at the same time, she felt Athrun scoot closer to her. His arms started to encircle her waist as he laid his head upon her shoulder. One of his hand found hers and entwined her fingers with his. This action of his drew a breath from her, but she pretended she didn't care. She thanked the dimmed lights for hiding her blushing face.

"Dearest amber Princess, and my ever perverted friend, I offer you my song, 'Vestige'."

_(1)Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa  
Negai ni chi wo nagasu tenohira  
Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite  
Omosa de doko ni mo ikezuni  
Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de  
Hito wa kaeranu hoshi wo omou_

"He really sound good!" She couldn't hide her amazement. Heine does sound so nice!

"Of course he does. Otherwise his albums wont sell." Athrun snorted, as he shifted in his seat.

_Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete  
Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei  
Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashii kiza no kizuato_

"I wonder, can you sing?"

"Don't push it." He took off his intwined fingers from hers and shifted in his seat.

_Owatte nai demo kawari wo tsukutte  
Subete wa wasureru tameni aru  
Asu ga sora kara furu hane no youna  
Samete setsunai maboroshi demo_

_Ooh..Did she hit a nerve there?_

"Hmm, I take that grumpy reply as a no."

"I didn't say I cant sing."

_  
Muchuu de kizutsuku koto wo ikiru to iu nara  
Kienai kimi dakega shinjitsu  
Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai boku nado ato wo _

"Then what's with the grumpy face?" She cupped his face and pressed his cheeks hard.

"Quit it. I still haven't forgotten that stunt of yours from earlier."

"You're changing the subject. You really cant sing huh?"

_Kakageta sore zore no hi wo inochi to sakasete  
Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei  
Kagayaki kizamu daremo ga yasashiku  
Muchuu de kizutsuku koto wo ikiru to iu nara  
Kienai kimi dakega shinjitsu  
Nokoshite koko ni mabushiku hakanai boku nado ato wo_

"That's it. I'll prove to you that I can sing." He went to the stage, and grabbed the mic from the still emoting Heine.

"Hey I'm still singing!"

"Shut it!" He started to program his selection of song in the computer, carefully selecting the songs by their artist and composer.

"Do your Best Athrun Zala!" She mockingly cheered on, earning a twitching eyebrow from Heine.

"What's with him?"

"I dared him to sing." She grinned like the Cheshire cat Heine who took the still warm seat of Athrun.

"Oh really? That's nice. I haven't heard him sing in a while now."

"Oh, so he can really sing then?!"

"Yes. But not as good as yours truly. But way more talented than yours truly. He's a great pianist and violinist. And he composes songs, just like my 'Vestige'."

She almost fell in her seat. "Seriously?!"

"Heine chuckled at her reaction. "There's more to him, than his perverted attitude and great arrogance towards you. "

"I can see that."

"Oh look, he's about to start."

A soft intro of acoustic guitar started to fill the room. The dancing lights dimmed, as if they were anticipating for the song.

_(2) kagayaita masshiro na T SHATSU _

_mizushibuki ni ukabu niji_

With just few lines Athrun sang, Cagalli felt a surge of emotions coming from Athrun's voice.

_bonyari to mitsumeteru sora o_

_ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu_

His soft yet husky voice seemed so sad, so depressing. It spoke of silent sorrow and pain, a complete opposite from the arrogant man she knew earlier.

_nani mo nai koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta _

Heine smiled at the amber princess beside him. Just watching her in great awe for his friend made him feel more calmer, and relax.

He prayed that this _tenshi _could finally redeem his friend.

_dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete_

_ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete_

_nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite_

_wasurerarenakute mou ichido aitai_

She didn't knew when did she started to sing along with this guy. Maybe it's because of the song's words? Or maybe because of him?

_shinkirou o kasanete_

_kimi no kage, hiroiatsume_

_tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru_

No way! She wont fall for this jerk. She wont. She—

It was then, when she felt her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket.

_nemurenai yoru mo tameiki no asa mo_

_kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o_

_itsu kara ka tooku karada made hanarete_

Her being frozed. Of all the people.

Why him? And how did he get her number.

She smiled at Heine excusing herself and quickly dashed out of the suite to the nearest restroom.

_ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite_

_zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita_

_ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita..._

"Hello? Kira?"

* * *

A/N:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Panic mode again!!! I feel this one's rushed too which is half half. 

I'm supposed to be doing my research project and an entry to our blog. But I ended up doing this.

(1) Vestige by T.M Revolution. TM Revolution was Heine Westenfluss' seiyuu. Vestige was my favorite song.

(2) Tsuki no Uta by Gackt, Ending theme of Texhnolyze. One of my faves, I used this song for Athrun, since I cant seemed to find a decent song to used that was sung by Akira Ishida, Athrun's Seiyuu, so I used Gackt.

Anyways, if you find this sucky, Please tell me. RXR! YOu can yell out your anger towards me and other stuff, as long it has relation to this story. I will welcome it with open arms even if it has curses or cuss words or death threats on it.

Also, in the later chapters, I'll be changing the genre of this story to Angst due to character developments. Dont ask. Go figure :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Am back! Me and my weirdness.. Here's latest installment...hope you like it...RXR

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respected owners. I am just merely borrowing them. But I do own this story though.. That means, I'm not that broke!!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter IV: She, the confused angel, He, lost soul.**_

Locking herself up in the last cubicle of the fancy restroom, she took a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hello? Kira?"

"Cagalli! Where are you?! Damn it! I've been looking for you! You've gotten me so damn sick worrying about you!"

"Sheesh-- Kira, you don't need to shout!"

"How can I not shout when you nearly gave me a heart attack with that stunt of yours!"

"Anou, I'm ok, you don't need to worry about me…"

"How can you say that! Tell me where you are right now, I"ll go pick you up."

"What? You don't need to pick me up! I'm ok. And besides, how did you got my number? Have you been messing up with your connections again!"

"That doesn't matter right now Cagalli! It's your welfare I'm concerned about right now."

"Damn it Kira, I'm older than you and obviously I'm an adult. Stop treating me like a kid!"

"That's because you're acting like one! Running away like that! You didn't even told me you were gonna runaway like that. Least you could have told me in anyway! You scared the hell outta me!"

"I'm sorry if I did, but I'm ok Kira. I appreciate your concern. Look, I'm busy right now, This isn't the time to discuss this. I'll call you back."

"Damn it Cagalli, don't you hang up on me."

"I'll call you. Don't worry ok? Bye"

"—I'm in your area right now…tell me where you are at exactly."

"Damn it Kira, stop messing with my life! Don't you think there's a reason why I didn't went to your place in the first place? Have you ever considered the fact that I just wanted to be alone? Stop acting like a big brother 'cause you're not. You're getting on my nerves Kira. So please…Leave me alone…"

"But…"

"Please?"

"Ok then. I'll stop. But, you'll need to meet up with me, this Sunday. You got a lot of explaining to do."

"That's fine. 'Till Sunday then."

"You sure you're alright?" Despite the sharp sarcasm in her voice, Kira continued on.

"Yes I am. Bye Kira."

"You really sure? Like if there's anything you need---"

"Yes Kira, I'M FINE, GOODBYE" She doesn't like snapping like that at her twin, but, if you have an annoyingly persistent and overprotective twin like him, well, it'll be a matter of time before you start losing your temper at him.

"Goodbye then. Till Sunday then… you---"

---Beep Beep Beep---

_Damn. She hung up on me. Gomen Cagalli, but I cant leave you like that. People in this place are to harsh for someone like you… I'll protect you I promise that…especially from the likes of my ever dear friend, Athrun Zala. Even if he's my friend, his way of treating ladies...is detestable..._

He punched some numbers on his mobile phone and switched it on speaker. After a couple of rings, a grumpy hoarse voice of a man answered him, after a muffled series of incoherent words or rather, curses.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Andrew Waltfield, but, there's a favor I need you to do."

"It's about the princess, hmm?"

"Yes. I somehow found her number in one of the local networks my company had recently merged with. Can you keep an eye on her, till she decides to go back? I have a weird feeling she might get herself in big trouble one of this days."

A dry laugh boomed from the other line. "Honestly, you act more mature than I expected you to be! Well, Well, I agree with you on the point of her being a magnet of trouble. She can be very impulsive sometimes."

"So, what is your answer, Waltfield-san?"

"Of course, I'll take it. I'll just be keeping an eye on her, right?"

"Yes. Also, since, she stayed all her life in the safety of our home, she's quite inexperience with the life outside the mansion. So—"

"So I get to be her secret bodyguard too? From sexual predators and other malicious people?"

"And certain playboys too…"

Another dry laugh boomed over the other line. " I didn't expect you had this** Big brother** complex!"

"I am just merely protecting my twin sister."

"Right! I get your point."

"Thank you Mr. Waltfield. I'm sending the info to your e-mail."

"Ok Ok…I'll be on my way then…"

"Thank you Mr. Waltfield. I'll be depositing the whole payment to your account by tomorrow.

"Aren't you rushing things too quick?"

"I have much confidence in you Mr. Waltfield."

"Thanks for the trust but, I meant your sister. Your over protectiveness, might not be appropriate for someone like her. People need to get hurt and fail once in a while to learn how to stand on their own."

"My sister is not as strong as you think she is."

"Still—"

"Again, thank you Mr. Waltfield, have a goodnight." He clicked the phone off with white knuckles. The thought of Cagalli crying that day started to pull his heart strings hard.He just cant let her be hurt and cry like that again.

"Eh? Honestly, your being too over protective with your sister…will one day drove her to hate you, Kira…"

The dead tone from the other line told him he hit a nerve. He felt a bit of annoyance at the kid, but he somehow understood the kid. After all, she was the only family he has, now that his father had cut his ties with him. But, at the same time, he pitied him, for being so naïve at the same time, selfish.

Cagalli had been staring at her mobile phone's lcd for some quite time now. Her mind was in total chaos, as two sides continued to clash at each other.

Thoughts of why not just tell Kira that she got herself in trouble, and needs his help desperately?

With weak knees, she slowly went out of the cubicle, to the sink counter top. A grand wall of mirror faced her, with a blonde girl looking back at her.

She looks so sad, with her amber eyes, desperate for answers.

But, it'll mean, she's weak, and lives on by depending on other people? She doesn't want him to think she's a spineless coward who talks too much air.

_But, it's the truth, right? She got herself stuck with some perverted spoiled brat, who plans on making her his toy._

_Toy?_

_Is he just playing with her, to be thrown away when he finds a new one?_

_Does he have other girls right now? Or is she the only one he has in this moment?_

_Of course he does have a harem under his nose! Remember what Heine said?!_

_But, why was he so desperately nice with her? Why is he so caring with her?_

_Because he's desperate?_

_No…That isn't true! He likes me…He said so himself! He love me?_

_What exactly is Love?_

_Is it the thing they did that night? Is it the care he gave to her after she fainted?_

_What is it?_

"Cagalli?!" Athrun's voice from outside shattered her accumulating thoughts. She felt this surge of relief and confusion as Athrun continued on calling her name.

"Yes? I'll be out soon!" She turned on the faucet and splashed herself with cold water, hoping it'll clear her mind, even for just a bit.

"Are you constipated or something?" Athrun watched her rub her eyes with her sleeve.

"What?"

"I asked you if your constipated or having diarrhea or something. You've been gone for like 30 minutes now. "

" 30 minutes? I just went to answer a call and—'

"Stupid…You left at 6:10, and now, it's almost quarter to 7. Is that call so important that you had to coop your self up that long?"

"No…It wasn't that important. I just felt my stomach ache, and I though…"

"So I was right! You're constipated then!"

A loud smack echoed through the corridor. Athrun's cheek was red and swollen when he came back with a fuming red Cagalli, earning a puzzled look from Heine.

"Uhh.. Can I ask What happened?"

"Some constipated woman slapped hit me with a newspaper she found lying on the floor."

"The perverted guy deserved it."

"Eh?! Okay then." Heine tired his best in suppressing his laughter as he watched the two sit with great distance in the couch. He could see the tension between the two, as each kept on moving to the opposite side, even if they were already on the edge.

". Anyways, I already ordered our dinner. It'll be here in 10 minutes. And '—Heine took the mic from the stage and gave it to the still fuming Cagalli—' it's your turn to sing now, Amber Princess."

"Eh?!"

"Don't waste your time on her, Heine. I doubt that she could even hit a tone properly. Damn, I should have gotten myself an earplug!"

A sudden 'thud' was heard. This time, it was a kick from Cagalli, hitting Athrun's left leg squarely. Heine could only twitch his eyebrow at the two.

"I'll show you who cant sing !" She grabbed the mic from Heine and trudged her way to the stage, as if her feet weigh a ton each.

"You seemed more happier then ever. I haven't seen you like this for a while now." Heine took the vacant seat beside Athrun. He watched his friend's face for a reaction, and a reply, but none came. He just kept his face hidden in the shadow. Somehow, Heine thought he heard something from Athrun, but it was so muffled and so softly spoken plus the noise from the heavy feet of the Amber Princess, that he disregarded. He must be imagining things again.

Cagalli picked the song that she felt most comfortable with. Judging by it's title, and the start of the intro, she felt it suited her emotion she's feeling right now.

Meanwhile, the to braced their selves from the song they are about to hear. This was the first they heard it, and since, they haven't really heard this princess sing, it somehow, felt they were gambling their eardrums on this song. They ha enough of those screechy voices.

_(1) watashi no kokoro ni sukima ga aita_

_nemurenu yoru__ﾁ__tameiki bakari_

_kidzukanu uchi ni__ﾁ__asa ni natte'ta_

_(2)There was a void in my heart_

_I spent the sleepless night just sighing_

_And before I knew it, morning had come_

The moment she started the first line, Heine eyes widened, and Athrun's jaw dropped. They didn't expected her to be this good!

"Her voice is too full of emotions, I think she's same with Lacus' level. Waay Higher than Meer's"

"I doubt that."

_anata no koe ga kikitakute_

_nukumori furetakute_

_anata e no omoi__ﾁ__komiagete kuru_

_namida afureru_

_Wanting to hear your voice_

_Wanting to feel your warmth_

_Feelings for you begin to well up_

_My tears overflow_

"You sure are good with antagonizing her. But, cant you just be true to yourself for once?"

"I'm stating my Opinion. She's not on the same level as Lacus nor Meer. She needs to work harder in order to reach that level."

"Then you're not denying the fact that she's good and has the potential then?"

"I didn't say anything like that. Don't push it."

" Well then, I'll train her."

"She's working under me."

"Does that mean no? She could practice during her off days."

"Suit yourself. But I wont pay anything. Mind you, she's broke right now."

"Doesn't matter. I'll train her for free."

"You're hopeless."

" I won. V!" Heine grinned as he gave Athrun a peace sign. He'll turn this lady to a princess worthy of his friend's ttention, and hopefully, love.

_SAYONARA__ﾁ__itoshii hito_

_mada wasurerarenai__ﾁ__anata no koto_

_SAYONARA no hitokoto de owatte shimau nante... kanashii yo_

_Sayonara, my beloved_

_I still can't forget about you_

_Sayonara, it's so sad how it all ends with that one word..._

Athrun watched the Amber princess sing with awe. Heine was right, but he refuses to agree with him. The way her voice plays in his ear, was truly better than Lacus' and way greater than Meer. Lacus' was soft, melodious and serene. Meer's was more of gaily and soft, yet, lacks compassion. But, Cagalli's is more with compassion, serene and melodious, full of melancholy. Strong yet so gullible, the kind of voice that can quickly make your heartache with emotions.

_fuanna toki ni wa__ﾁ__anata ga ite_

_yasashiku te o__ﾁ__nigitte kureta_

_watashi o zenbu__ﾁ__tsutsunde kureta_

_When I was anxious, you were there_

_Gently squeezing my hand_

_Completely embracing me_

Somehow, He felt he needed this person. That she would be able to save him from something he had been trapped in for such a long time.

_deatta koro ni modoreta nara_

_nando mo nando mo omoi_

_tanoshikatta hibi ga ima ja setsunai_

_Don't let me alone_

_If I could go back to when we first met,_

_I've thought over and over_

_How those happy days would be so painful now_

_Don't leave me alone _

But, who is he fooling? He knows all women are fickle, with the exception of Lacus. And with this kind of girl who throws herself to a guy she just met hours ago, you could expect her insides are as bad as the others that he had been with so far.

_SAYONARA__ﾁ__itoshii hito_

_mada owarasetakunai__ﾁ__kono koi o_

_SAYONARA no hitokoto ga kono yo ni_

_nakunatte shimaeba ii no ni_

_Sayonara, my beloved_

_I still don't want to let my love end_

_Sayonara, if only that one word_

_Would disappear from this world_

But, Even if it's for just this time, he want to bask under this song's guidance. Just like how Lacus' lullaby did for him.

Just this once.

_SAYONARA__ﾁ__itoshii hito_

_mada wasurerarenai__ﾁ__anata no koto_

_SAYONARA no hitokoto de owatte shimau nante... kanashii yo_

_Sayonara, my beloved_

_I still can't forget about you_

_Sayonara, it's so sad how it all ends with that one word..._

She opened her eyes to the sting of tears. Burst of applause from Heine who was clapping like crazy, shouting for an encore. She turned her gaze to the still sulking Athrun, who didn't even moved an inch, since she started singing.

Heine saw this and secretly nudge his friend. Athrun glared at his friend, and abruptly faced Cagalli, then quickly averted his gaze. Heine knew his cue. He'll make this couple the best.

He went up to the stage and threw his arms around Cagalli. "Say, let's sing a duet!"

"Duet?"

"Yeah. We could sing this one again if you want to!"

"But…"

"C'mon! I cant believe how of a great singer you are! I was so amazed, so caught up by your voice. What's the title of the song by the way?

"It's _Sayonara_."

"Such a sad song. Say, you want to---" A swift movement from his friend told him his plan was working. He didn't know what part did he hit a nerve that made Athrun come all the way up. All he cares now, is his plan is in motion.

"Cagalli, let's go, we still need to get your stuff." His face was full of annoyance. His grip on he arms was painfully tight, but somehow, she felt happy inside. But why?

"I don't need to move in to your flat! I'm good with that place!"

"I know you're broke right now. And your apartment is just way too small for a decent person to live in. And 'sides, it's a part of your contract."

"There's no such thing!" She tried to free herself from his grip. The wonderful feeling inside her was still there, but it wasn't numbing the pain anymore.

"There is now. Now let's go!" He tugged at her arm, so hard, that Heine took his grip off her.

"You're hurting her now, Athrun. If she doesn't want to go yet, then let her be. I'll drop her in your flat."

"Shut the hell up Heine. If I say we're leaving, then we're leaving." He grabbed her arms again, with more tighter grip than before.

"You're hurting me!"

With those words, Athrun loosened his grip unconsciously. His face lost some of the annoyance, and serene pain replace the drained emotion.

"It's getting late. We need to go." His voice sound more like he was begging. He averted his face from her searching eyes, hidden from view by his midnight blue hair.

"I understand. Let's leave then." A faint smile bloomed in her heart. She didn't know why, but they wonderful feeling just kept on blooming inside her. Turning to Heine, she smiled, "We'll be going then. It was nice meeting you. It was a nice time well spent. Hope to have another Karaoke time with you again!" She bowed and went to Athrun's side meekly. Why she did run like that, she never knew why.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Just give me a call, and I'll be happy to have another Karaoke time with you. I'll bring some of me and Athrun's common friends then. Take care ok? '—turning to Athrun, he whispered—' if she makes you happy, I'll be more than happy to support you all the way through, even if it meant going against those guys. Ok?"

Athrun twitched a bit. Turning to his friend who was beaming with his weird smile, he frowned, "Stupid Idiot. I don't need your help or support in anything. Goodnight."

"Whatever you say then, My dearest beloved Athrun-skie dushkie!"

"Quit the Gay names, willya!"

Heine chuckled as he watched the two leave the suite. He saw Cagalli smiled back at him as they exited.

He took a deep sigh and called the room service to cancel the order and asked for the check. His hunger had been replaced with relief and satisfaction.

Pregnant silence filled the car Cagalli was in. Athrun driving, and he seems to be one of those drivers who doesn't want to be disturbed while driving. They were on their way to her scampy apartment, to pick up her things. She was still against it, but somehow, she saw the practicality of his words. She just need to save money or work till her contract expires. Then she'll go back to ORB. Till then, she needs to strengthen her will, and as much as possible her resistance to temptation called Athrun.

"What number is your room?"

"Anou, #15, in the 3rd floor."

"Do you have a lot of stuff to take with you? If it's just clothes, you could give them to someone. I'll just buy you new ones then."

"No! My clothes are still good! And I don't want to be in a deeper debt that what I already owed. Those clothes will do."

"It's not gonna be charged on your account. I'm doing it out of my own."

"Still, they're still good. I just bought them from the department store in my country so, they are still good."

"Whatever you want then. But I'll still buy you some. After this, we'll head out to a mall to shop. Ok?"

"Eh?1 But—"

"We're here." He parked his car to the nearest cubicle to the rusty old stairway. The moment he opened his car, the stench of the nearby garbage cart filled his nostrils. He didn't said anything, but instead, took a deep breath through his mouth and held his breath as he opened the door for her.

She smelled the stench too, but seeing his efforts, she meekly bowed her head and thanked him for opening the door.

They climbed the stairways in silence. She noticed how surprised Athrun was the moment he got into the building.

The first floor was very dirty, filled with litters and half lit corridors. A faint scent of cheap air freshener tried to cover the stench of the garbage but it failed. There was even a cockroach on one of the corners that abruptly startled her.

However, the 2nd and 3rd floor were the complete opposite of the 1st one. It was well maintained and properly lit. The railings were freshly painted with white and a calm view of the night sky can be seen in the corridor hall. Children's laughter echoed distantly in the corridors as they continued on, later on replaced by a very familiar song. Lacus Clyne's _Shizukana Yoru Ni (In This Quiet Night)._ The same Lacus Clyne, he's engaged to.

An old poster of the Pink princess' last year's concert was on the 3rd floor stairways' corner. It was her 'Quiet Night' Concert tour that was held here. Athrun found it funny that somehow, that despite him being engaged to her, here he is, with another girl.

Cagalli notice Athrun's fixated look on the poster. Does he know her?

"You know, people her idolizes her so much that they even had a room dedicated to her. Sorta like of a sanctuary."

"Hehehe. Are you a fan of her too?"

"No. I'm not much into things like that."

"I see."

"Do you know her?"

"Sorta. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

They arrived in her room after the song ended. It was the 3rd room from the staircase, the 5th room in the rooms of 8 in that floor. She clumsily took her keys, to unlocked it.

Athrun was half expecting to find a stinking, messy, litter-filled room. Instead, it was a vanilla scented, clean and orderly yet, small room. The moment you opened it, a small bamboo divider will greet you and behind it the petite size bed. A small bedside drawer was by the head of the bed, filled with folders of files, neatly stack. A small coffee table was by the foot of the bed, covered by a green runner. A small fridge was by the corner alongside her closet and the small tv stand. A door by the other far side of the corner told him it was her bathroom.

"Go on, get your stuff. We can still make it in time before the stores closes."

"But—"

"Just go."

She took a deep sigh and went to her closet. Her box-type plastic suitcases was on the top shelf, and she could barely reach it. She tip her toes trying to reach it, but to no avail. It was then, she felt a pair of sturdy arms reached over her, with a steely chest pressing against her back. The faint smell of his perfume filled her nostrils again, and the rhythm of his breathing started make her quiver inside. With a swift move, he took both of the suitcases down, grazing her shoulder.

He didn't notice it, and it didn't really bother her, so she decided to not tend to it till later.

"There you go. Need any help with anything?" He kept his eyes locked on hers. His craving for her has started to pool within him, but he was trying hard to resist it. He knew she's not in the mood for it tonight so it's better to hold it back, at least for a while.

"I'm good. Thanks" She blushed heavily underneath his eyes. Why should he need to look at her like that. If she was an ice cream, she could have melted under her gaze instantly.

She opened her suitcases and started to take out her clothes one by one, folding them by the bed. Then she quickly took one blanket and wrapped something with it. Then she quickly stuffed it inside the suitcase, then piled the clothes atop of it.

"Are those your undies?" He pulled one dangling bra starp form the suitcase. She immediately turned beet red as the pile of clothes collapsed, and her pearl white laced bra came into view.

"Pervert!" She grabbed the offended undie from him, quickly burying it under the pile of clothes.

"I've already seen you naked, so what's the fuss with the bra? It's just a bra you know."

"You're a pervert so you should know!" She turned her back on him, busying herself with her clothes.

"Honestly, I don't know. If I do, I would'nt need to ask you, you know."

"You don't need to know!"

"Fine by me then. Just hurry up."

She took a deep sigh as she continued folding her clothes. She was almost done, with only the small box of mementos that needs to be organized. She was hesitating to take it out, afraid of him seeing it. It contains her heirloom, a necklace with a stone called 'Tear of Houmeah' given to her by her father. It said to bring great luck to those who wear it, and great happiness shall fill the wearer's life. Since she took it off, she had been in lots of kinds of mess lately. Maybe it's time for her to wear it now.

She took the necklace and stuffed it in her pocket, and threw the box.

"There! I'm done."

She didn't expect him to fall asleep, waiting on her bed. It made her feel queasier inside. She didn't realized it'll take her so long to pack up. She wanted him to continue his sleep, but,something inside her said otherwise. So in a loud voice, she repeated herself again, this time pretending not to know that he had fallen asleep.

"There! I'm done." She tried to hide her laughter. He literally jumped to his feet, pretending to be awake all this time. He was about to yawn, but he tried to keep it discreet by pursing his lips to yawn little by little.

"Finally! You're so slow! Damn it, it's already late. We'll do the shopping tomorrow then."

"It's not my fault, I got lots of stuff to pack."

"Whatever. Is this everything you're gonna take?" A pair of large suitcases and a medium size paper bag stuffed with shoes and sandals was all the stuff the packed. The furniture and other stuff were left untouched, although, the folders on her bedside drawer was gone.

"I don't have a lot of stuff. Those things came with the room. I don't own them."

"Well then. Let's go." He took both of the suitcases and started to drag them across the floor, earning a twitching eyebrow from her.

"That's no proper way to carry my suitcases! You're dragging them! You're suppose to carry them."

"If the suitcases weigh just around 25 to 30 kgs, I can carry them, but if it weighs over a ton like yours does, then you do the carrying instead."

"They don't weigh over a ton!"

"Then you carry these. I'll carry the paper bag!"

"Fine!" A shuffling of steps, followed by a shuffling of paperbag and the screeching sound of a suitcases being dragged. In the end, she wasn't able to carry her suitcases, and he ended up dragging them across the floor, to the staircases, down to the parking lot. When she saw her poor suitcases being stuff so carelessly in the trunk, it was cracked and chipped. It had scratches all over and it's paint was peeling off. So much for her 2 years-old suitcases.

"There. Now let's go. I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat?" He started the engine, as he watched her pull the seatbelt. Whenever he watches her move, his craving for her grows more and more. This is bad. He needs to get this out soon.

"I dunno. Not really hungry though."

"You need to eat. You'll need your strength for later."

"What later? What do you mean?"

"Go figure." He started to snicker as she pouted in her seat like a child.

"Tell me you pervert."

"You'll soon know later. For now, let's eat."

As soon as the black Mazda left the parking space, another car took the newly vacant spot. A Black Subaru Impreza carelessly parked itself on the space, taking half of the other space, space.

A man in his late 20's came out of the vehicle, and made his way up to the stairs, up to the 3rd floor. He stopped in front of the room #15 and cautiously knock. After few minutes of knocking, with no one answering, he started to worked his way through the key hole. After a quick lock picking, he carefully opened the door.

Like a thief, he sneaked his way inside, checking everything, from the bed sheets, to the fridge, up to the bathroom and finally the closet. Everything seem fine until he opened the closet. His jaw dropped the moment he opened the closet.

It was empty, except for some boxes lying on the floor. He dashed to the bedside table, to check if there was something there, but it was also empty. Could she had left this apartment already?

_Damn it! This cant be!_

He immediately went down to the landlord's apartment to ask about the person living in the room # 15. The landlord's answer had just made his work harder.

It seems that the occupant in that room had just left an hour or so, with her boyfriend that she was moving in her boyfriend's flat. He asked about how the boyfriend look. All the elderly landlord could say that he was very good looking and very rich.

Damn. He's already too late.

Wait. There was a fancy car that had just left before he came in right? Could it be them? But, the landlord said it was an hour or so. Could it be then?

What the Fuck!

He'll take his chances then. He'll track down that car, and hopefully, find her. For now, he needs to inform the twin brother.

"Hello, Kira? Andrew here. I've got bad news for you..."

* * *

**A/N:** ok guys, time for your anger releasing corner. If you guys were not please with this chapter, please say so, you can send you cusses, curses or whatever, I dont care. As long as they are connected to this story. Also Much thanks for the last chpaters reviewers. I really appreciated it! I hope to see your reviews in this chapter too..

(1) _**Yato Yuria's** **Sayonara**,_ from _**Saishuu Heiki Kanojo**_, ED Theme. One of the most heart breaking songs I've heard. I got my friends addicted to this, after I had them listen to it. WHy I chose her? Yato's voice is like of Naomi Shindou, but with more emotion inside. Naomi sounds off sometimes..especially in Precious Rose. Why chose this song? You guys will know soon...

(2) English translation of the song for those who are curious on what the song meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They belong to their respected owners. I am just merely borrowing them. But I do own this story though.. That means, I'm not that broke!!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Infinite Skies_**

* * *

Andrew Waltfield had never felt this irritated before in hi life. He had worked under rougher environment and risky missions but never had he stumbled on this kind of irritating case.

With only an anonymous car for a clue, and a demanding brother as a boss, who wouldn't be irritated with this?

Well, at first, he thought it'll be one of those measly jobs that he could finish without breaking a sweat but, it seems things had gone out for the worst.

He could still remember the old Landlord's words. He was hoping the old man's description of the man his target was with could be reliable, but after witnessing the man grope for his eyeglasses and pretend he can see clearly, he changed his mind.

An old man in his later years wearing a old frail looking shirt who had seen better years and a pair of low rising, bacon-ed shorts, greeted him. The old man looks nice, with his snowy white balding hair, and freckled and wrinkled face with squinting eyes.

But...the old man stinks...

Andrew felt his insides turn as a whiff of the old man's scent filled his nostrils.

"Oh, that sweet child? She just left." Not only the Old man stinks, his breath smells like last year's trash too.

Holding his breath, he asked,"Do you know what time would she be back then?"

"huwat? Track? It's outside…" _Damn, just my luck!_

" I said back.—'he cleared his throat and spoke more clearly and slowly'—I said what time would she be back?"

"Oh…I thought you said track…Well…hmm…lemme see…" The old man squinted his eyes more forcefully, as he started scratching his balding head. Andrew watched patiently as scraps of white frecks fall from the old man's head.

"I don't think she'll be back…"

"What? I don't understand. She does live here, right?" His patience is slowly wearing off with this old guy.

"Yes she did. But She just moved out."

"What?! Why didn't you say so? Do you know where she moved out?" _Fuck! This case is getting fucked up already!_

"Hmm…lemme see…" The man started to scratch again, this time, his behind. After scratching, he smelled the fingers he used to scratch his butt, inhaling whatever the scent of his butt was.

"Oh…I remember…She was with a man. A handsome looking man… A tall and good-looking one. I think he blue eyes? Or was it purple? I think it was green…Oh…It's blue... Yes! I remember…It's blue. I think he was her boyfriend though…the way he had his hands around her…Honestly! Young'uns now these days dont have any respect for themselves!"

"What do you mean by that?" His mind started to run in circles. This is bad. Kira's worst fear has come.

"He had his hands all over her, that's what! I didn't expect her to be like those cheap street gals, but then again, I must be mistaken…Yes, I must be… hmmm…"

"What else do you remember? How about where they will be living? Did she left any contact address or anything?" Andrew kept his fingers crossed in his mind. He's getting desperate.

"Hmm… I believe she did not. She said she wasn't expecting any one to contact her so there's no need to leave her address."

"Can you describe the guy---" His words were cut off by the long loud yawning of the old man. Again, the man started to scratch his butt, followed by the same sniffing routine he did earlier. And a loud smelly burst of gas.

Andrew tried to suppress his coughing and his annoyance. The gas smelled so badly, like an old decaying fish from last week's dinner.

"A-re…Pardon me…I need to go to the bathroom. G'night young'un." The old man waved his hand back at him as the old man watched him leave. The same hand the old man used for scratching.

Damn. Just his luck.

With an exasperated sigh, he dialed the twin brother's number. To his surprise, no one answered. He tried dialing again, making sure he got the right number. But still, no one answered.

Hmm…He must be asleep. Or busy.

That's good. He's spared from that guy's bantering. For now, he needs a good breath of fresh air.

Gawd, He swear, he could have died from that stench!

Oh well… time for his cigarette break. Tomorrow, he look for that car and that guy his target was with. For now, let he be in peace with his cigarette.

* * *

Somewhere under the ominous night skies, Kira Yamato had found refuge with the least person he could be found with. 

Lacus Clyne.

The Pink Princess, The White Queen, The Songstress of Hope, and also, Athrun Zala's fiancée.

Here they are, with him lying on her lap, looking at the great ominous night skies, with only honest yet forbidden emotions between them.

"You know, we should put a stop to this. This isn't right." A soft touch of Lacus' kiss caressed his forehead.

"We should. But then again, it's hard. But then again, we hadn't been doing anything bad. I never slept with you or anything. All I did was—'

"Still, doing this behind Athrun's back…" He traced her profile gently with his hand, paying special attention to her lips.

"That' not it. I know he's flirting around with other women behind my back, I know that he sleeps with those women, but I never complained. Back then, he made clear, that all he felt for me was a filial love, nothing else…I'm just like a little sister to him…"

"Still…You two are engaged to each other…" He sat up, averting his gaze to the fake bright lights, the city aglows with.

"It's our father's decision. To expand our riches and strengthen ties between each family… our fathers decided that we should get married…even if its against our will…"

"I know… that's the same deal with my sister…same reason why she's missing right now."

"I'm sorry…But if you want...I'll try to help out with finding your sister…"

"No, it's ok... You're busy with your tours and recordings, I don't wanna add to your stress."

A faint chuckle filled his ears, as warm arms enveloped him from behind. "No, I don't have anything to do…I got loads of free time so you're not a bother. It's alright. I wanna do something to help your pain subside, like you always do for me…so, please, let me help you out… please…Kira…"

His hands found hers and entwined themselves with hers, as a smile formed in his eyes. "Whatever you want then…"

* * *

Under the same skies, Cagalli Yula Athha is currently picking a fight with them most arrogant guy she ever met in her entire life. 

Athrun Zala.

A well known playboy.

The heir to a vast line of corporations.

And her boss.

"NO way in hell you'll get me to sleep in the same bed with you!"

"Sad to say, you just did last night, and as your boss, I am ordering you to…And can you please remove those things on the bed."

A poorly made curtain-like drape hanged over the bed, diving it into two. Aside from the curtain, her suitcases were there along with some pillows ,that made them 'huggable'. Athrun was hoping for something 'interesting' and had been thinking about lurid plans on how he was to spent the night with her, since they were having dinner, but instead, this weird crap of contraction she cooked up and her sudden burst of mood had half ruined his appetite.

"Why should I? I know you're planning to do something perverted on me again."

"Of course I will! Are you stupid not to know what happens between a man and a women when they are alone? And besides, I made clear to you that I'm having you as my lover. And **_it is still a part of your job._**

"Fuck You! I never agreed on that!" She threw a pillow directly on his face, only to be effortlessly caught by him. With each throw, he gets closer and closer to her, unaware of her space to run is slowly getting scarce.

"You just did. You said 'Fuck you' for almost thrice this day." A wry smile carved on his face made her hair stand. Damn this guy!

"I didn't mean it that way, you bastard! Go pick some one else!" She kept on throwing random things her hands could get contact with, but he kept on evading them effortlessly.

"But I want you. You had been on my mind all this time…and your exquisite enamoring beauty had been haunting my mind. I've been thinking of what to do with you and your feistiness."

"Go to hell, you bastard." I'll—" Before she knew it, he already had her cornered to the wall.

Will that encounter in the elevator happen again?

She could feel her bounding heart beat in her ears and somehow, in her lower abdomen. She could feel her knees getting weak and her lips trembling.

They were only separated by inches now, his warm breath fanning on her skin. Somehow, her world had shrunk and her will to fight had faded away.

A strange voice in her head keeps on wants her to just give in to this guy's demands, and a meek voice had been crying in a corner of her mind. The louder voice keeps on shouting at her, urging her to give in, distracting her from the reality, he had already started kissing her passionately, with her, responding to his exploring.

He had already worked his way underneath her shirt and her bra kneading and teasing her unexplored regions. He already had her bra unhooked and her twin peaks were already exposed for his viewing pleasure.

She felt irritated with the person who kept on moaning while she's debating with herself, only to be shock to find out it as her all along.

Here she is, locked in a deep passionate embrace with this bastard, half naked, with out any care. She wants to stop but her body seemed to have it's mind of it's own.

Against her will, she helped him out of his shirt, as he fumbled with hers. She watched in great disgust as he kneaded her breast, aghast at hearing herself moan at his ministrations. Her mind started to spiral as she felt something poking her in her sensitive part. She doesn't know what's happening now, as she watched in horror as he lift her to the bed, kicking her 'divider' out of the bed. She watched him take her already askew skirt,and her damp panties. She watched him take off his own, in mixed emotions, not knowing what to do or what to say.

The sight of his well toned body and 'member' distracted and confused her more, more and more, as he assumed his position atop of her.

She felt every touch of his hand on every crack and crevice on her body, every kiss that landed on her skin, from her face, to her earlobes, to her neck, to her breast up to her navel. She felt a bit awkward when the 'thing' that had been poking her suddenly increased it's pace, but it felt good afterwards. Then it suddenly stopped. She wanted to complain but, it was replaced by a flickering and sucking motion of his tongue. It felt much more better than that 'thing' that was poking her earlier, but, it's his tongue!

His tongue?! Her self-control came back and started to straighten up, but he kept her down with his left hand, while the other kept him from being squished by her legs.

"That's dirty! Stop!" She was beet red and was panting so heavily. But he just smiled and continued with his actions.

She wanted him to stop. But at the same time, he wanted him to continue. To make it faster if he can. There's this overwhelming feeling that she cant hold back anymore, and she wants to let it go.

"Faster…please…" Her labored breathing and begging tone of her voice was like music to his ears. He had been waiting for her to say those words before he comes, so he can come inside of her.

Finally!

Watching her still out of it, he entered her swiftly, taking time for her to feel him inside of her before he starts moving.

His tongue was replaced by something big and hard, that made her feel awkward again, something that filled her inside…

What is it?

Seeing that she finally settled, he braced his arms on the headboard. He felt her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him deeper into her, as her arms looped around his neck. He started moving slowly, undulating placidly, then, increased his rhythmic pace. Her back arched in pure pleasure, exposing her throat to him. With nothing to put out his ecstasy on, he unwarily sucked and bit her throat, with the blinding pleasure she's having distracting her from the pain he just caused.

He was getting nearer and nearer, with her tight walls slick against his member, his climax would be perfect. Closer to the edge than ever before.

Faster. Closer. Faster. Closer. Both sweat slicked bodies were moving as one in a rhythmic fashion. They were each gasping for air in each other's mouth as they plunge themselves in passionate locks of kisses.

"I…cant hold it…back…anymore…Athrun…" It was the first time she called him via his first name, but he wasn't in the proper mind to notice it. Her climax screamed all over her body as she bit his back hard. He gasped for breath as the pain from her bite and his climax clashed at each other, making him silently scream as he fell atop of her.

He was defeated by his climax. He never felt this good with those other women he slept with, only with her. Her sweaty calm face seemed so beautiful, it makes him want to kiss her sweat away. But his climax took away his strength, that he could only kiss her forehead and her lips.

He watched her close her eyes dreamily, softly and serenely drifting to sleep.

The morning came with her encased in his arms once more. The sting of the morning tears woke her up, along with the memories of last night. It felt weirdly good, and somehow, she wanted more of it. But it's not right…This should stop.

But…How?

Somehow, she felt at ease with this bastard, even if he treats her like shit.

Can she stay with him longer? As long as he needs her? As long as she can stay with him? And when the time comes for her to face her destiny, can she faced it with pride?

She felt the arms around her tighten. "Ohayou, o-hime-sama, what do you want for breafast?"

"Hmm? You're going to cook breakfast for me?" A puzzle look graced her morning face as she faced him.

"You don't want me to?" He pouted innocently at her, like a little lost puppy, begging to be adopted.

"Uhh..not exactly…" She smiled as she cuddled closer to his chest.

"It's a reward for last night. Although it's supposed to be a punishment since you kept me up waaaaay longer than expected…"

_EH?! I did?_ "Uhh…I'm sorry…I'm new with this kind of stuff…"Her whole face started to warm up as she reddened to a bright crimson.

A warm chuckle redeemed her blushing. "It's nothing to apologize for…In fact, I'm pleased."

"uhh.. pleased?"

"Yeah…"

"Uhh..why…?"

"I'll tell you…in the shower room…after breakfast…or, if you want to, we can just skip breakfast, and have shower instead."

"EH? Shower? With you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing…I'd prefer a breakfast first before…uhhmmm shower…" She was red again, but her smile redeemed her.

"Ok then, I'll be doing pancakes, is that ok with you?" He stood up, with the sheets slowly revealing his sculpture body. The memories of lat night made her heart beat race again.

"Uhm…whatever you want is ok with me…" _As long as you'll let me stay with you…even if it's just for a short time…_

* * *

Somewhere under the same morning skies, another waved of trouble had reached Kira Yamato. 

Lord Uzumi Nara had fallen ill. His heiress needs to be found soon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ If the lemon part sux...I'm sorry...I watched one anime and read some old fiction books...I'm hopelessly unexperienced with this kind of stuff...

Sigh.

ANyways...raved and rant complain or cuss!!! I dont care..After all I made you guys wait and gave you a sucky lemon to read...


	6. Chapter 6

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own GSD or it's other stuff...just the idea...and the time I spent typing this story...**__**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Yes! I'm back...with a revenge! Before that, much thanks o my reviewers for the uber great help you gave me...I forgot (again)your names but I Promise next time (Need to make a note) I'm really greatful for the comments, corrections and other stuff you gave me..**_

****

**_So back to the story...It's about how Athrun became so-so, and stuff like that...but word of caution...it's a bit sad...because it involves character death (and it's not Cagalli)..and also..FYI, I adore Meer, but I had to make her the irritating one in the upcoming chapter..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: His and Her circumstances: **_

_**I. Athrun Zala**_

On the day Athrun Zala was born, Patrick Zala was the proudest father that time. He was so pleased that finally his wife finally gave birth safely to an heir, after all the miscarriages she had gone through.

Poor weak Lenore was so happy too, seeing she had given birth to a healthy boy. She was so relieved that finally, she was able to give her husband his wish, after all they had been through.

When Little Athrun Zala was born, he looked more like his mother than his proud father. Twinkling green orbs, with midnight blue bush of a hair and fair complexion. Despite the great resemblance to his mother, Patrick insisted that Athrun looks more like him than Lenore. Lenore could only laugh at her husband. He insisted that, Athrun will look more like him, as he grows, that his son's resemblance to his mother is only for the time being, since he still has those baby fats.

But Patrick was wrong. Days turned to months and years, and Athrun looked more and more of his mother. Not only the physique, but also the attitude and way of thinking, was the same with Lenore. Kind and caring, strong willed and always full of determination. This great resemblance disturbed Patrick a bit, so he decided to take action.

In the age of 5, he took his son along to game hunting. Here, he took the chance of teaching his son how to fire a gun and how to hunt, against his wife's wishes. He showed his son the game of life, _'That the strong always survive,_ _and the weak will perish'_. But it didn't worked. Little Athrun still has his gentle aura. So, he sent his son to a military-themed school for boys that same year.

There, for 5 years he stayed, away from his mother's warmth. Patrick Zala hoped he had made his son more of a man now, with everything he had started to do for him, but he was wrong. Despite the rough training he had requested to be given to his own son, to mold him into a strong man, Athrun still retained his kindness. Kindness that Patrick considered as weakness.

On his 10th year, Athrun Zala returned home with decorated uniform and a hair up to his shoulder. Patrick was hoping for his son would lose the gentle sparkle in his eyes when he came back, but, he failed. The twinkle in Athrun's eyes sparkled brighter than the medals and color on his uniform. Just like Lenore had when they first met. _Just like Lenore._

Because of that he decided to send Athrun back to the same school again, but Lenore interfered. She wanted him to enroll in a simple and normal school and to have a normal school life, away from all the tight military discipline and curfews. Patrick refused, but, Lenore begged so hard, that it made Patrick let her do as she wished. But, on summer, Athrun must attend boot camps as part of his 'Continuing Military Education'.

Lenore was satisfied with the deal, and happily enrolled her son to Copernicus Academy, a well known Academy for the rich. She enrolled him in a Stay-in Program, so he could stay there, away from her husband's schemes, and lies. Away from the painful truth she is keeping.

Athrun Zala was grateful of course to his mother, for having him enrolled to the same Alma Mater his mother came from. But with his military background, it took him time before he could settle down comfortably.

Well, not comfortably, really.

You see, Athrun's hair was kept up to his shoulders by his and his mother's wishes that it made him looked like a girl. Add the frilly white and pale green uniform he was designated to wear and his gentleness, he ended up being tease as a gay and was ostracized from the rest.

He would get beaten up and picked on for shallow reasons but he never dared to fight back. Even thought he could beat them up in a bloody pulp, he never dared to fight back. He had experienced all kinds of bullying yet, he never complained to the teachers. The teachers knew about it, and wanted to help, but without a complaint or a proof of the bullying except for the bruises and vandalized properties Athrun has, they were powerless to help him.

Even to Lenore, he dared not speak a word. He never complained to his mother about his hardships and would lie to her whenever she asks about the bruises on his body and ruined articles he has. He knew his mother was a very influential person in the school, as her family owns the 85 of the Academy shares and practically owns the Academy, but, he didn't used that power to get back at his oppressors. He just kept his mouth shut.

On his 2nd year in the Academy, his mother was thinking about transferring him to another school, since she couldn't take the treatment her son had been silently enduring. But Athrun refused to be transferred. He said, he was happy with the school and wants to graduate in the same school as his mother did.

This brought tears to Lenore's eyes and decided to not transfer school, but instead increase the level of special treatment on Athrun. So that somehow the bullying would stop. Well, it somehow worked, but again, due to Athrun's kind and placid attitude, it was nulled, few weeks later.

Until, another transfer student came in Athrun's class.

Kira Yamato of the United Emirates of ORB. Son of Via Hibiki, the 2nd richest person in the world, and former wife to Lord Uzumi Nara Athha, ruler of ORB.

With his cold and arrogant look, spiky brown hair and black uniform, everyone in class thought he was so cool. Like little swarm of bees, they started to flock around him. Girls started to ask his number and if he has any girlfriends, guys asking if he's into any kind of hobbies or clubs. But he nonchalantly ignored them and called them 'annoying bunch of crows'.

Athrun, at that time was on his way back to class carrying piles of paperwork for the class. He had tripped over 3 times now, and his uniform was a complete mess. He could barely open the door of the classroom with his fingers and clumsily made his way inside.

The class watched him come in walking wobbly under the weight of the piles of paper in his hands. The teacher came to help him but the class started to boo the teacher, calling her rude names.

The some students started to gamble if Athrun will or will not trip, and some started to throw paper balls at him. Some threw pachinko balls and some were erasers and caps. Athrun just ignored the frontal bullying and continued with arranging the files.

It was then when a loud screeching of the metal chair silence the air. Kira Yamato stood up and nonchalantly went towards Athrun to help him with his load. Then, he helped dust Athrun's uniform with his own handkerchief.

The class dropped their jaw in awe as they watched the uber kewl guy help the class goat. They couldn't believe their eyes! Why would that person help that stupid kid!

One student, dared to ask that question. "Yamato-sama! Why are you wasting your time helping that trash? Jus—"

Kira, who was helping Athrun dust his uniform, stopped and faced the student who asked. "I prefer the company of trash than parasites and single celled protozoas."

The student was shocked by his reply, flared up. "How dare you call me a single cell protozoa! Do you know who am I? I'm the heir of Ishida industries! I'll make you pay for your insult! I'll have your—"

Kira smirked at the nonsense bantering of the student. He pat the shoulder of the meekly quiet Athrun who was still helping his teacher with the files. "How about this guy? DO you know who he is? I bet you don't. Well, let me introduce him to you. He's Athrun Zala, son of Lenore Zala, the heiress who just happens to own approximately, uhm, How much was it again? 55? No, I think it was 85. Yes. 85 of the this Academy. And holds roughly 89.7 of this Academy's stocks. Therefore, making Athrun Zala the prince of this Academy. Now, who are you again? I'm sure you already know who am I."

The student choked back his words. He couldn't believe it. But still, he tried contesting. "I don't believe you! That trash cant be the prince of this school!" While the half trembling smartass tried desperately to keep his cool, the rest of the class started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Could it be, that that twerp be the rumored son of Lady Lenore?"

"No way he could be that person! Rumor has it, the guy's waaay too cool! That twerp is like 0.00000001 cool."

"Yeah, but did you noticed how special the teachers treated him? And how he gets the coolest stuff almost everyday?"

"Yeah...Now that you mentioned that…But Hell, that means…"

"Oh My Gawd! I might get kicked out of this School! What will I do! My father's gonna kill me!"

"Me too My family might disown me!"

"Nooo! What should we do?!"

Kira drew a deep breath. "You're hopeless. I don't need to waste my time talking to you." Kira excused himself from the teacher and Athrun and left the classroom.

For the next 4 hours Athrun stayed in the class, he didn't experienced any form of bullying like the usual days. Normally, there will by someone throwing paper at him or spraying some sort of liquid stuff on his hair. In fact, after that incident, everyone in class never dared to look at him in the eye!

He spent his class hours thinking what a jerk that Kira was. Sure, he helped him with the paper and stuff, but he didn't ask him to help him out. To him, that Kira was one of those arrogant people he despises sp much. He doesn't like those kind of people, that's why he needs to talk to that guy.

Athrun Zala skipped his lunch to look for that new kid. He searched the whole dinning grounds, cafes, and dinning halls, but he couldn't find him. He again searched the grounds, for at least 3 times, asking about that kid's whereabouts who ever he run into. But he still couldn't find him.

Where could be that kid be?

It was almost time for class when he saw the kid sleeping under the dandy shade of an old willow tree by the pond. He had his arms crossed over his head and an open comic book covered his face from the sunlight. Beside him, was an half empty lunch box, and some candy wrappers scattered around.

Should he wake him or not? It's almost time for classes so, he must wake him up, but…this kid might get mad at him for waking him. But then again, the hell he care. But, before Athrun could reach a conclusion, Kira started to stir.

Kira gave a long and big yawn before he finally opened his eyes, stretching his arms as he sat up.

"Oh hey…Wassup?" Kira Yamato grinned nonchalantly, irritating Athrun more.

"I want to tell you that what you did earlier wasn't very nice. I didn't ask for your help. Nor the right to tell those things about me!" Athrun's fists balled tightly on his side. He never felt so annoyed in his life.

"Oh? That? I didn't meant to offend you in anyway…It's just that, I don't like seeing other people being bullied like that. It's really annoying." Kira averted his eyes to the tree. Somehow, his carefree attitude changed into something sad.

"Still, it's not you problem to deal with! You shouldn't butt your nose into someone's business!"

"So then, it's ok for them to step on your pride as a man? Your family's pride? Is that fine with you?" Kira stretched his arms again. He can't believe he's using the same words **_she_** used to tell him.

"No…it's not alright with me…but..what can I do? I don't like fighting! It's not right! As long as I can bear it, I'll endure it! I wont fight!" This is what Athrun Zala learned from his mom. 'That hate will only bring more hate, revenge will only bring more pain, it will never ever cease, as long as no one learns how to forgive'.

"So, learn to stand up for yourself then…It wont hurt if you just teach them a small lesson of respect." --Kira stood up and started to dust his uniform— "If you do that, surely, they'll stop doing those things on you. Now let's go skip classes and play some video games."

"What?"

"I said let's skip class and play video games! I just bought the newest sequel of this game yesterday, and I haven't played it! C'mon, I'm sure you'll like it!" Kira grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"Wait! I cant go! I'm going to class!!!"

"Oh stop being a ninny! I'm sure the teachers wont fail us just because we skipped class!!! Now let's go!! "

"Oh alright…But I must be back before the 2nd subject starts ok?"

"Yeah whatever, now hurry!"

"Alright, Alright!"

After that fateful day, Athrun Zala began to changed. He became more composed and confident. More manly, as his father would say, but still with the touch of gentleness. The other students began respecting him after him and Kira taught them some 'lessons'. Thus the new Athrun Zala was born, all thanks to his best friend, Kira Yamato.

Lenore was happy seeing her son changed. She was so thankful to Kira, for helping her son change, hoping it would be for the better. But she was wrong.

On his first year in high school, Athrun saw something he shouldn't have. He saw his father beating up his own mother in front of his mistress. He tried talking to his mother about this, but she strongly insisted that Athrun must not get involved with this squabble. He tried talking sense to his mother, that it's not alright for her being treated like that and that she deserved to be respected. But Lenore closed her ears to Athrun's words. And thus, his heart drifted away from his father.

Of course, he told his best friend about this, and the usually carefree and happy go lucky Kira became serious. His eyes became dim with sadness and his face became sullen.

"Did I ever told you about my twin sister? I believe not, but I do have one. We got separated after our parent decided to get divorced. I think, my father was maltreating my mother in some way she never mentioned, but, whatever that is, I don't really care now. She said that this, living away from my father is for he better, but the hell I care. I wanted to be with my sister."

"So what's your point? I don't see any connection."

"Point? Nothing" Kira's face lightened. "I just wanted to tell you that I feel your pain and right now, if they don't want you to get involved with them, then, don't get involved. Just respect their decision for the mean time. Then, when you see it's time for you to interfere, then do it. I'll be your back up if you need someone to beat up your old man!" He grinned as he slapped Athrun's back hard. "So cheer up. But, if you don't wanna listen to me, and you still wanna beat your old man to a bloody pulp, I'll still support yah! Just don't forget to buy me that new console I'm told you about. Ok?"

Athrun grinned back at his friend. "Yeah, sure thing. Thanks Kira."

"Huh? For what?" Kira innocently asked while sucking on a lemon.

" Ehehehehe, nevermind."

So Athrun decided to turn a blind eye on the matter. But he insisted that his mother should stay away from his father to prevent any more harm. Lenore did moved out of the Zala mansione, but still kept on meeting Patrick secretly.

That same year, Patrick and Lenore both agreed on arranging their son's future. Future meaning Athrun's inheritance and his future wife. And in this case, the daughter of Chief Representative Siegel Clyne, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus Clyne, one of the fast rising idols in that time, was one, if not the only, of the most naïve and innocent human being he ever met. She seemed childish in everyway but, mature in both way of dealing things and physique. But still, she does not appeal much to him. Despite her rare and innocent beauty, she only ranked as his sister to him, if not a close friend.

Oh wait. Did he say rare beauty?

During their first date, Lacus invited him to visit one of their newest Villa. And there he met the over look alike cousin of Lacus Clyne, the uber annoying yet cheerful, and well endowed, Meer Campbell.

They look alike so much, that you could mistake them as twins. But that's all there is to it.

Meer, however, was Lacus' opposite. She was so vulgar at times, and was very flashy. If Lacus is well covered with her layers of skirt and frilly sleeves, Meer however, was hardly covered by her open skirt. The way she press her chest at his arm when she pulls him arm or the way she moves her hips while walking. Or even they way she talks in a sexy, enticing tone. Clearly, she's trying her hard to seduce him. But sad to say, she failed. He's not the type who goes of falling for her types.

To him, Meer is just like, a Lacus made daring. All still the same. Still just a close friend.

During the whole time he stayed in the villa, he had to endure all of Meer's flaunting and flirting, while Lacus just turned a blind eye on her cousin's flings. Man, he was so relieved when it came for him to go. He was finally free from that uber flirt Meer.

When he told Kira about Meer and Lacus, Kira slapped him at the back, telling him how lucky he was having got hold of such catch. But Athrun just shrugged off his pal's rantings. All his mind is on is on his mother's welfare.

A month passed since Athrun first witnessed his mother's abuse, another shockwave hit Athrun.

It was during one of his 'dates' with Lacus, when his mother's secretary suddenly called him, asking him to immediately see his mother. Without any second thoughts, he excused himself from Lacus and quickly rushed his way to his mother's residence, only to be redirected to a Hospital close by.

Upon arriving there, he started to barrage each person he sees dressed in white, questions about his mother's health. He was starting to cause a commotion then, and it took 4 security and Kira to calm him down.

Finally, his questions were answered by his mother's attending physician, who happens to be his uncle.

And the things he heard was enough to numb his core. For Lenore Zala is now in her Stage IV Breast cancer. And that isn't the end of it. Her cancer had metastized to her bones and lungs, making any treatment, impossible. The only treatment they could give her is palliative care, and that means, they could only suppress her pain with drugs, but they cant cure her anymore.

Thus, from those answer came more questions that begged for more answers. Answers, not even the doctor could answer. He stayed in the Waiting hall, dreading each minute that passed by, desperately hoping this is just a nightmare he could wake up from. A joke being played on him.

Or maybe a huge mistake.

Yes! That must be it!

Surely, if he could take his mother to other hospital to run some test on her, her diagnosis would change.

That it's just a simple cold or a fever.

That she's gonna get cured…

That…That…

"Master Athrun, Lady Lenore wishes to see you now…" Hearing those words from his mother's butler gave him a burst of joy. Somehow, it gave him a false hope that everything he just learned now, is just a mistake.

But as he made his way to his mother's room, the feeling of dread and pain started to haunt him again. His legs started to tremble, making each step difficult. His mind started to whirl in a kaleidoscope of colors as the acrid scent of the chemicals started to fill his nostrils.

_This is just a nightmare…a mistake…I'm sure of it…._

He took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of medications spewing from each room in that hall. It was a large hall with roughly 6 rooms for cancer patients, and at that time, there were only 3 patients. And one of them is…

NO! She does not have cancer! This is just a mistake!

He shunned those thoughts hard, by thinking of what kind of stories should he tell his mother. Or what kind of excuses should he expect from his mother for this huge stunt she's pulling on him. It kinda worked…But…

As he passed one room, a soft, yet painful moan started to fill his eardrums. It mad his heart beat fast again, so he started to walk a bit faster, and started to think random thoughts again. Random thoughts that quickly fade after he saw his father exiting from the next room.

He watched his father leave the room with wearing a face he had never seen his father had. A face of complete sadness and pain. A face stained with grief and suffering. A face he never thought he'd see on his proud father's face.

From that point, everything started to move in slow motion. He felt his father walk pass him, not stopping to greet him or what. He just walk pass him, wearing that face. He didn't know how many steps it took him to get into his mother's room, or how many minutes had passed since he entered her room.

He didn't know how long he stood there crying in mute silence, as he watched his mother force a pure smile on her pale face. He all he could remember was looking at those twinkling emerald orbs he always adored.

He finally got hold of himself, and sat down beside his mother's bed, holding her now frail and cold hand tightly in his warm hands.

She had gotten so thin, and with those IV lines and tubes running on every part of her body, he could hardly imagine how was she able to endure all that.

"Athrun, dear, I'm sorry for keeping this to you…"

"Mom, please…it's alright…just take a rest…I'm here…I wont leave you…"

"No…I need to tell you everything…you need to know…otherwise…I wont be able to forgive myself…"

"Mother…"

"Athrun dear…the moment I gave birth to you, I was so happy… I felt I was the most beautiful and the happiest woman in the world. To me, giving birth to you was enough to make me whole. Of course, your father was so happy too. He was so proud of having you as his son, he was hoping like a bunny on his way to the nursery…" A faint laugh echoed within that room, while Athrun fought desperately to keep his tears inside.

"Because of that, I dedicated my whole time just taking good care of you…Of course your father did his share. He loved giving you baths or putting you to sleep. I always adored that Patrick… "

"Me and you father watched you grow with fulfilled hearts, and everything seems to be fine…until was diagnosed with cancer…" Lenore forced a smile to Lift her son's mood, but to no avail.

"The doctors said it wasn't that bad yet, so just some few chemotherapies and a mastectomy would do the trick, so I hurried to have it done while you were in school. That's why, I agreed with sending you to military school back then."

"After a while, I thought I was ok…but,I didn't realized it would come back…At that time…I knew it wont go away like it used to, but still I prayed that modern medicine would do the trick and it would go away, so I decided to hide it from you. Remember the times I couldn't come to your parties and ceremonies? It was because of that…"

"But as days turned months, I realized, I was just fooling myself. So I decided to hook your father with one of my business associates. That time, you saw us with an argument, it wasn't your father who instigated the fight…It was me…but he never dared to lay a finger on me…those bruises were from the therapy, but your father took the blame."

"I also thought it would be better if we find you your future wife. Lacus Clyne, fine lady isn't she? Right, Athrun?"

"…Yes…She's a very nice person…"

"I'm glad… I made the right choice then…"

Lenore Zala passed away a week after that day. Ever since then, Patrick Zala treatment of his own son became cold and heartless, as his way of life became.

Athrun Zala changed more drastically too. He became more aggressive, more intimidating and arrogant, a complete opposite of the gentle Athrun, Lenore had last seen.

He became the man, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha met, on that fateful night…

* * *

**_ A/N: waaaaaaaaaaaah I'm sooooooooo sorry...I was so bady buried under a pile of exams and stuff..not to mention some abrupt squabbles with 'him'..._**

**_But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter... Uhm.. I based this scene from what I saw in some of the places I've been to, although I decided not to be uber accurate to lessen the confusion..._**

**_Also, the next chappies will be about Cagalli am working on it and Kira/Lacus..._**

**_so...Keep your fingers crossed, and pray that I maybe alwyas filled with ideas...and pray that our new instructor wouldnt be a exam maniac...ok?_**

**_Toodles Cuddles!...sounds too girly.. _**

****

**_Ja Ne!!!_**

**_much better_**


	7. A Prologue to a Deep Winter Sleep

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam SEED DESTINY nor their respective characters and properties...I'm merely borrowing them...they belong to some rich people **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**It was raining that fateful day. The dark skies reflected a crying soul's pain as she looked up the thundering skies with echoing muteness.**_

_**She caressed her rounding womb as the cold rain continues to hide her tears. She knew this is wrong, but, this is for atoning the sins she had brought upon herself. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip hard, hoping that this pain would go away, that somehow, the rain could wash it all away, so that she could return back to his side. **_

_**Back to his side…**_

"_**I'm sorry…But this is for your own good…We can never be together…"**_

'_**You know, it's not good for the child's health is you're gonna stay here in this winter's rain…I don't want my bride to be sick on our wedding day, it's time to go.' **_

_**She felt a cold chill as this man wrapped her in warm fur coat. He pulled her close to him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His pale blonde hair brushed against her damp mane. She felt that pain again, but she held herself tight, enduring the raging sorrow inside her.**_

_**She closed her eyes, pretending that this man beside her was 'him'… But…a lie can never correct another lie…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A Prologue to a Deep Winter Sleep**_

She woke up with the sting of tears in her eyes. Her pillow was damp with tears as her cheeks were. She couldn't remember whatever dream she had, but it must be a very, very sad one to make her cry like this. She sat up, and tried to wipe the tears that kept on falling with the back of her hand, as she tried to remember what ever dream she had last night. But instead of remembering the dream, a dull ache engulfed her heart and made more tears to flow out. She started to tremble, as if something had hurt her so bad. She tried to calm herself, before she wakes the person beside her. She needs to stop crying…

_**I'm sorry…But this is for your own good…We cant never be together…**_

That was it! That voice made her lost control, and started crying harder, harder than ever before. It was her voice that said those words, her own voice, a voice full of eternal sadness and pain. To who ever she said those words…

"Baby, whassamatter? Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" It was him. The person she found new solace in. He wrapped her trembling body in a tight embrace, comforting her as he stroked her hair gently.

"Whatever it was, it's just a dream. It's not real. Ok? So please stop crying…baby?"

She knew it was just a dream, but something inside her says the opposite. She threw her arms around him, tightly returning his embrace. She prayed this would last forever.

Forever… 

He kissed her forehead gently as he laid her back to bed. "I guess to much 'extracurricular activities' had caught up on you…hmmm… Do you wanna go on a vacation?" He smiled lewdly as he waited for her answer. Seeing him flustered with concern like this was such a priceless moment. After all the things she had gone through from this arrogant guy.

"Well?" He took a quick sip from his mug as he took a seat by her side of the bed.

"I don't know…there's so much work in the office…we cant just go on a vacation like that…" Her voice sounded so tired and hoarse, from all that crying…those mute tears…

"Well, we still have Yzak and Nicol to do those paperwork for us, so it's ok. And 'sides, I'm the Boss, I can do anything I want. So, what's the verdict?"

"I don't know… lemme think about it…"

He started to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for her answer. "Well?"

"Don't rush me…I can't think!"

"There's nothing to think about! It's just yes or no!" His face of impatience bears an uncanny resemblance to one of his favorite employees. That white Albino.

"It's still something to think about! Who knows what kind of weird perverted stuff you're up to!"

"What makes you think I'm up to no good again?!"

"What makes me think you're up to no good? Hmmm..you sure you want me to count the reasons?"

"Right! Go on! Suit yourself! I wont make you a breakfast! Go starve to death, you fat pig!"

"Who you calling fat pig, Obnoxious Monkey ass bastard!" She watched him slam the door behind him, leaving her in this mute blankness.

How long has it been since she moved in with this creep? 2 months? Perhaps…Honestly, she lost count. The thought of being beside this creep, even if sometimes, he really gets into her nerves, is enough to make her lose track of her life.

Moving in with him, at first, seemed like one of the gravest mistake she ever made in her life. Not only she was endangering her identity, but also her sanity and her pride. But staying with this guy, gave her this unexplainable vague feeling of security and comfort that she never felt with anyone, not even with her own brother.

Speaking of her twin brother, she 'accidentally' ditched their meeting last month. Well, it wasn't her fault really. It was this guy's over boosted ego, who 'accidentally' dropped her mobile phone on the toilet bowl, short circuiting her phone.

She was so furious with him, she almost hit him with a frying pan. And instead of apologizing, he went on insisting it was an accident, that it wasn't his fault that her phone got dropped in the toilet, and got flushed and jammed the toilet. In fact, he even insisted that he was the victim in that situation, since it was his toilet that got jammed by her phone. And that she should be thankful that he even did her laundry, therefore, she has no right to yell at him like that.

"My laundry?!! I didn't ask you to do it! Wait, do you know even know how to do the laundry?" A weird wave of goosebumps crept through out her body…something didn't sounded right…

"Of course! It so easy really, you just dump your clothes in the washing bin, add the detergent, bleach and that blue thing, whatever that is for, then click 'wash' on the screen! That's all there is to it! So easy!!" He looked so confident while saying that, as if he's the expert on doing the laundry. Even though he seemed he did everything right, she couldn't bring herself to believe this person. So, with out thinking twice, she ran to the laundry room, to find what's left of her precious clothes.

Colors of each dress, has stained the other garments with each of their own, aside from the white bleach spots. Her shirts and even her undies looked like they were all tie-dyed by some grade schooler who got excited and mixed all the colors in each garment. In other words, everything, from her undies to her brassieres, to her socks, and stockings were all ruined completely. All that left with her were a pair of old washed out jeans, last pair of undies, a thin, off shoulder shirt and the clothes she had on.

She was so furious to the point that words were not enough to express her anger, as her patience level finally broke off. She stormed their room in mute anger and started to pack her remaining properties she had…Little did she know, a quiet smile of satisfaction curved on her lover's lips.

Everything's on schedule. His plans are going smoothly…

"Ok Ok, no need to fuss over like that. I'll just buy you new ones…Anyways, I did say I'm going to buy you new set of clothes, since those are too old. Come on, stand up!"

But Cagalli didn't moved from her corner. She continued packing her remaining property, with eyes averted from him.

"Don't be such a kid!" Obviously, he was losing patience, but still, she didn't budge.

"Don't try me!" She still didn't move. She kept her back to him, pretending to not hear him. He remained silent, as she strained her ears wondering is he's still looking at her.

When all of the sudden, with swift moves, he lifted her up from the floor, while kicking her luggage underneath the bed.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!" She started to claw his face, pushing him away from her, hoping he'll put her down. But he didn't. Instead, he took 2 bath towels from the closet, wrapped her struggling arms forcefully with it and proceeded down to the garage where his car is. She kept on struggling on the way down, bring much unwanted attention unto them. She settled down a bit, after realizing the commotion she started.

He dropped her down on the passenger seat, fasten her seatbelt and proceeded to the driver seat without saying a word. He seemed too calm, too quiet and too scary to look at, but too handsome when he's in that mood. She kept her silence in her sea, not asking any questions as to where they are going.

Few minutes passed by, and their destination is finally clear to her. They are going to buy her clothes, as replacements from the ones he ruined. He entered the parking complex of a popular Mall, without paying the parking fee.

She began to feel sorry for scratching him, when she saw his neck with some cuts and dried blood, But after realizing her current look, with the bath towels and barefooted, she felt embarrassed. Even when he went off the car, and opened the car door for her, she didn't moved out of embarrassment. Red cheeks greeted Athrun even with her face averted, that made him smile discretely.

But somehow he felt sorry for what he did, seeing her in this pitiful condition. So with a swift movements, he loosened the towels around her, and scooped her from her seat, like a prince carrying his princess.

"Put me down…it's embarrassing, look at me! I got no shoes and my clothes look shabby! Just let me stay in the car!"

"No. You're coming. And that's final." He kept his composure and continued his way to the Mall entrance. People started gasping the moment they entered the mall. Her sense of pride and dignity started to shrink away as she found herself burying her face into his chest, with her hold on him, tighten, as if she's scared of him leaving her alone in that place.

The murmurs and whispers became more and more loud as they entered the main lobby, when one couple loudly exclaimed how sweet they look, holding his wife like that.

_What the fuck?! Wife!!!_

Hearing that word made her jump in his arms, but his tight embrace on her kept her still. She looked up to see if there were any changes in his steely face, about that word, but she found none.

_I guess anyone would be this mad after what I did to him…he must be hating me now._

He felt her nails digging into his skin as her grip on him tighten and her face pressed harder on his chest. He smiled mutely.

Their first destination was in a very ureasonably expensive boutique, owned by one of Athrun's colleagues. He nonchalantly ordered all the sales lady to find her the most suited dresses and shoes, while he asked the security of the boutique to send all the other customers inside to leave the boutique, as he had 'booked' it for himself for that day.

She felt so bad for the sales ladies as they started to scurry around her, presenting their latest collection of clothes. She felt even worse for them as Athrun started to throw his tantrum, calling those salesladies 'slowpokes' and the clothes 'rags'.

It had been an hour passed, and up till now, she haven't found something she like in that boutique. She felt so sorry for these salesladies, who were now tired from all that picking.

It was then when Athrun stood up, and started to do the picking himself. He called out one of the saleslady and turned her into a human clothesline as he began his search.

Contented with his find, he then dragged her into the changing booth, and began to undress her.

"What the hell! I can do this by myself!"

"You're too slow! Let me do it!"

"You're embarrassing me! Let me do it by myself!"

"What's there to be embarrassed? I've seen everything you got to show anyways!"

"Why you jerk!"

A loud ripping sound from their changing booth filled the silent, and tense atmosphere.

"LOOK what you've done you asshole!"

"It's your fault! No quit yakking and starting putting this on!!"

"Shut up! I'm on it!"

While these two unlikely couple continued their moment of sweetness, sales ladies outside the booth were thankful for having their other customers out. Only the heavens know how high the peak of their embarrassment had reached.

It took them 3 hours to get 5 tops, 2 hours for 2 dresses, and 4 hours for 3 pants. It was almost closing time when they were able to finish their shopping for her undies, from a famous lingerie shop. Actually, since the shop was about to close by the time they arrived, Athrun just grabbed all the drawers containing Extra small and small lingerie drawers and bought them all without asking for her opinion. He also grabbed some of the best selling and some provocative night gown he saw on display, despite her protests.

Their day ended with is car full of shopping bags and with rumbling tummies. They wasn't able to eat all day, with all of that time wasted over bickering on which one should they buy. And instead of eating, he made love to her again.

"From now on, I don't want to see you dressed in something I didn't gave you…You're mine, and you will only wear whatever I had given you…" He whispered those words in her ear, he nibbled her neck. For a moment there, it didn't register in her mind what he said, but as he started to move again, she became aware of what he had just said and out of the blue, she started to struggle against his advances.

"Hey! Stop it, cant you see I'm almost—"

"What the hell did you mean by that!" She backed away from him, curled up with the comforter on her side of the bed.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You must be really hunger…come here…now…"He gingerly crawled towards her, only to receive her foot in his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" He tried to remove her foot on his face, but instead, she pushed him off the bed, with both of her feet.

"SHUT UP! I"LL WEAR WHATEVER I WANT! YOU DON'T OWN ME!!!"

Regaining his composure from falling off the bed, he stood up, and went to his bedside table to get a pack of cigarettes. With out turning looking back at her, he opened the balcony door, and stepped outside to smoke….naked.

"Hey..come back here…you'll get cold from smoking like that…" But he didn't moved.

"Hey..C'mon now…I said you'll catch cold from standing there like that butt-naked!"

At that, he did move, but only to head out to the kitchen.

"Don't be a baby now…"

Her out of the blue giggles made him turn a suspicious look on her.

"Why are you giggling like that?

"It's nothing..I just remembered when you tried to throw a tantrum on me, after you told me that you own me and stuff, then you went on to smoke butt naked outside…Then you got a uber bad cold that made Yzak and Hein come over."

"That wasn't funny… And I thought they came over because they were worried. It turns out they just want me to sign stuff."

"Yeah…It was your fault so stop complaining."

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear anything about it. Get you lazy butt up and start preparing breakfast."

"Eh? NO way! I'm not your maid!"

"Yes you are...You're my own private love maid."

"Shut up! You made me do laundry yesterday! Then you had me cleaning the whole unit the day before… It's domestic Abuse! "

"Shut up..just get up and do it!"

"NO way!"

* * *

As always, they came in 4 hours late after their usual bickering over on who's gonna cook breakfast, that ended up in a tie. And as always, Yzak greeted them with his usual tantrums, which Athrun chuck off nonchalantly. 

He was only able to stay with her in his humungous office for an hour which he spent dillydallying with her, again. With in the next hours, he disappeared to one of his corporate meetings, leaving her all alone again.

It was then, when an unexpected guest came in, looking not for Athrun but for her.

"Hi…Are You Cagalli? Athrun's new secretary?" A cheerful lady came in, garbed in the most awkward fix of a fluffy hat and pink and white fur coat.

"Uh…yeah..What can I do for you?" Somehow, this lady's voice sounds familiar…

"Uhm, do mind if I take off my coat and my hat? It's a bit stuffy and awkward…"

"Sure, please do."

As the lady took off her hat, a dazzling falls of pink lustrous hair fell upon her shoulders, clipped with a golden hair clip on the side of her forehead, and a slim petite body dressed in a familiar white and pink off-shoulder, knee high dress.

"Lacus…Lacus Clyne?"

"Hai!" She cheerfully smile as she pulled her off her seat.

"Say, you wont mind if I take you off somewhere right? Don't worry about Athrun, he wont mind…I'll leave him a message..so… Let's go!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the uber late update..Losta stuff happened…stuff like breaking up, a driver's license, a straight A' that said goodbye after being 2nd from the top for a month and a half and stuff… 

I was really working on the fic, but not on this chapter, but the other ones. I like to skip chapters, and I'm proud to say I'm done with 3 chapters, all are in the most angst-filled part of this story. I'm gonna post a teaser after this notes.

Again, if you have something to say, please do. Read and rant! Lemme hear your opinions and stuff! About the grammar and spelling check, My spelling check isn't working properly as I'm typing right now, and my eyes are a bit sore from lack of sleep.

So there!

* * *

Dressed in white chiffon tube dress, with light blue asymmetrical lacing chest and around her hips, and light blue trimming lacing her 10 feet trail, she made her way to the altar. A thin ring tiara with the Tear of Houmea embedded in the middle. A bluish white veil draped around her blond half-bunned hair…. 

_So…_

_This is it…_

Flashes of light every corner of her eyes, cheers from both the public and the media…

Happy smiles greeting her from each aisle…

Rose petals on the red velvet carpet she's walking on…

Yes…It's her wedding day…

And the groom she wants to be with is currently amongst the crowd….not the one, who was patiently waiting for her on the altar…


	8. Looking back

_**Weeeh I'm back...sorry for the hiatus...I've been so sick lately, with migraines and all, not to mention exams and problems and stuffs...but the good thing is I Managed to squeeze some of my time in finishing this chapter. **_

* * *

****

_**Looking back…**_

* * *

****

_o0oRight now, I hear your voice saying "Come here to me"_

_Just when it seems loneliness had beaten me_

_Right now, I see you_

_Walking over to me._

Soaked in Lacus Clyne's soft and melodious angelic voice, Cagalli Yula Athha, found herself wondering what does this superstar would want from her. Various thoughts came flooding inside her mind, from the thoughts of her being one of Athrun's jealous harem, up to Heine's weird ideas of turning her to a popstar.

_I close my eyes and wait for you to come to me. _

_Till yesterday, it seemed it was only filled with tears._

_But now ,my heart is.._

Although they may seem possible, something tells her that her ideas are too vague to involve such an innocent princess. Just by watching her sing in the music studio, she could tell how child like Lacus is. The way she smiles, the way she sings and move her hands, the way she closes her eyes, all reminds her of an innocent child.

_Do you still remember? The time our eyes first met?  
Do you still remember? The time when our hands first touched?_

_That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love…I love you so…_

But still, why would Lacus would try to skip her vocal practice, just to have get her? What business does she have with her?

_Right now I can feel your gaze, though you're not here with me._

_And in my body, a warmth begins to glow._

_Right now, I believe in your love,_

_So wont you please watch over me from so far away?_

To have such a VIP to come take her to some music studio…and not just any music studio…By the looks of the each equipment they have here, it seems they were owned by someone very rich. Some of the equipments are still not available in this country, and some were made in…

_Till yesterday, it seemed it was only filled with tears._

_Now the world is…_

ORB…

_Do you still remember? The time our eyes first met?  
Do you still remember? The time when our hands first touched?_

_That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love…I love you so…_

Wait…ORB?

I'm not alone anymore… 

_Now that you're here with me…_

No… it cant be….don't tell me…

"I'm sorry, I made you wait! I'm so sorry!!!!" Her train of thoughts was suddenly shattered by her sudden arrival.

"Oh..it's nothing..it's alright…" _Should I ask her?_

Taking a seat beside her, Lacus bent over to meet her gaze with a sheepish smile.

"You must be wondering why I came over to Athrun's office and forced you to come over here, huh?

Her eyebrow twitched as she faced her properly. An unsure smile appeared as she replied a brief and cold 'yes'.

"I'm so sorry about that…but you see, it was the only chance I got. I don't want to come and get you when Athrun's there! I'm sure he'll turn into an Ogre again and would call my manager to pick me up again! Honestly! He's so mean sometimes!!!" It was the first time Cagalli saw the pouting face of Lacus Clyne. She had seen various picture of her in the magazine Mirallia brought over back in the Academy, but none of those showed or featured a pouting face of Lacus. So this angelic doll face can look like an ordinary person too sometimes.

"But anyways, I'm glad you didn't say no to me…I really want to meet you! When I heard that Athrun has a new girlfriend, I was so happy! And to think even Heine was so proud when he said you were different from Athrun's past girls, it made me want to see you more!"

"Uhh..Heine?"

"Yeah… You remember him, right? He owns the company label I'm working under right now. And he owns this place so rest assured no one's bust us out!"

"Oh…Ok…"

"Awwww I'm really happy! But first let me introduce myself properly to you…"

"Eh?"

Before she could make any disagreements, Lacus stood up, and her childish face disappeared and a matured and lady-like face came.

"I'm Lacus Clyne…daughter of Earl Siegel Clyne, I'm honored to receive your acquaintance, Lady Cagalli of ORB! "

ORB? Lady? After hearing those words, color drained from her face in an instant. A cold chill went up her spine as her whole body started to tremble. Surely, this must be a joke or something…

"How….How…How did you know?"

"Oh my…I'm sorry…I'm not suppose to tell you that…I'm so sorry!!!Now Heine will definitely get mad at me!!!"

"Please….tell me…how…how did you know??" Her knees felt like jelly while her head started to spiral out.

"Oh I'm so sorry…But please, rest assured aside from me and Heine, no one knows your identity! Even Athrun! Let me explain first, please?" Lacus started to wave her hands as if she was trying to wave away all the words she accidentally said.

"I…I…"

"Oh..where to start! Where to start!!! Oh I know! Uhm… you see, I'm Kira's unofficial fiancée. He always mentions you to me, and once, showed a picture of you, and when I heard Heine mention your name, I knew in an instant it was you."

"…Kira?…" No….

"Oh! But I didn't tell him that I know where to find you! And besides, he's not here right now…He's in ORB…And Also, me and Heine promised that we'll protect Athrun's new happiness! So please…"

"How can I trust you??" Is this the end? Just when everything started to turn for the good.

"Oh! I know it's hard to trust someone like me, but believe me, I know how you feel. I know what hardships you have been through. Kira would tell me how it pains him to have you away from him…so..I understand…"

"I…I…" She was still shaking deep in unknown emotion, but somehow, her fear had subside. _I guess, I have to trust her on this one_.

"I promise I wont tell anyone, so please?"

She smiled weakly as she regain her composure. " So tell me, how did you met my dear twin?"

"Oh! I'm so happy! We're friends now right? And you do trust me right?"

"I do.." _Somehow…_

"Well then. I was too, once engaged to someone I barely knew. I was of course against it, but after I met him, I became infatuated with him. He was so good looking! So cool and such a sweet person! When I first met him, he was kind enough to fix Okapi and since then, he would bring me his home made 'friends' HAROs. He gave me more than I could handle. But it seemed like he only saw me as a little sister, not as his fiancée."

"He also prefers the company of older or experienced women, than a naïve one like me. But still, he was such a sweet thing… he said, that if I find someone I truly like, I should tell him, so that he can go cancel our engagement. I felt bad with that, but, Somehow, it feels better now when I look back."

"I don't find that guy sweet. More of a pervert."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. A big ass pervert. I mean, dumping you for those kind of women. Whatta ass!"

Lacus giggled at her. "Whatever you say. But for me, he's still sweet."

"It was then, when I met his best friend Kira, in a bike race meet. Kira looked so cold at first with his white and blue 'Strike Freedom' Ducati, such a contrast to Athrun's red 'Infinite Justice' Suzuki. But it turns out, that Kira wasn't that bad at all. In fact he was a funny and gentle person. He would go to every concert I have, even if he has class or work the same day. Compared to my unofficial ex-fiance, who would come to my concert to sleep."

"See? I told you he's an ass."

"But he had to go to somewhere. And he was so tired. And he did said that my songs were like lullabies to him. So it's ok for me"

"He's still an ass! I'm glad you're with Kira now."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad to hear that from you! It's like a blessing!"

"Uhh.. a blessing?"

"Yes! A blessing…something like you have just given your favor to me as Kira's future wife…or…something like that…"

"Oh… ehehehe right...I guess I did."

"Anyway, at first I was scared with the kind of feelings I started to harbor towards Kira. I mean, me having a fiancé having this kind of emotions towards someone who's not my fiancé. And it also seemed like Kira started to feel the same way too! I started to panic and I ended up avoiding both of them. But I guess, my fiancé is a wee bit sharp…"

"He found out about it huh?"

"Uh-huh… He talked to me about that matter. He said, he's willing to renounce our engagement, so I can go with Kira. He also said that he already gave Kira the GO signal, so all I need to do now is be myself."

"So because of your ex-fiance, you two ended up together, huh?"

"Yes, but it's still not official. We haven't told our fathers yet. Well, actually, we were planning to do so, but…"

"But?"

"My ex-fiance had to tend to something important so, we had to postpone it for a while." _I'm sorry, I cant say that it was because Kira had to go back to ORB to meet with your father…_

"I see. SO I take it, everything's ok with you two then?"

"Yes. And I'm so grateful with each moment we share together too!"

"That's nice to hear. Oh yeah, earlier you said, you wanted to protect something something…or whatever that was…May I ask why?"

"Oh, that. Well, Athrun-kun is one of the closest friend I have. And having known him for some time now, and seeing his past relationships, I felt like he's going nowhere with his life."

"It was then when you arrived in his life. He started to act different in good way. In fact, I heard from Heine that you made him sing! His past women were not able to do that!"

"Uh..just what kind of women did he had?"

"Hmmm… well, lemme see, I cant mention their names, but 3 of those women were wives of some politician, 1 is a daughter of a prime minister, 2 of them were models for an H-game, 2 were princesses, 1 was one of his colleagues in the lingerie fashion walk he joined last 2 years ago, 1 was the younger sister of that same model, 4 were actresses and pop idols, and a widower of a former President. Who else?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. All those women were from his past. Oh wait, I missed the other one! How could I missed that witch!"

"Huh? Witch?"

"Yeah! She tried to hook Athrun-kun around her finger by saying that she's carrying his child. She demanded large sums of money and insisted that he should marry her!"

"What did Athrun do?"

"Well, Athrun took her to have a paternity test done on her baby. It turned out that it was somebody else's kid. Poor girl ended up paying Athrun for the damages she caused."

"Oh? Seems like Athrun's not the marrying type. What if it turns out it was his kid? What would he do?"

"Funny, I asked Athrun-kun about that too. He said, he'll just pay child support to the mother. But he'll not gonna marry the mother. Even if she demands it."

"So he's denying the child of it's right to have him as the father?"

"Yeah. Sounds cruel, huh?"

"Yeah…" _Would he cast me away too if I get pregnant too?_

"**Puss? Attention Puss! Shrek is searching for Fiona! Puss! I repeat! Shrek is looking for Fiona!" The static filled transmission got caught off after a loud rumbling sound echoed in the background.**

"Eh?!!! What was that?"

Lacus suddenly lunged across Cagalli's lap for the little walkie talkie on the other tabletop.

"**Roger that Donkey! Try holding Shrek at bay while I finish with Fiona!"**

Turning to Cagalli, who was still shock at the sudden weirdness that enveloped this popstar, she smiled as she pulled her up to her feet.

"It's time for you to return to your prince, ojou-sama…"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Be honest, what kind of crap did Heine hypnotized you with?"

Cagalli found herself sitting demurely in Athrun's car an hour later. After Lacus quickly shoved her towards Heine, who quickly picked her up as if she was a sack, and dropped her back to her chair in Athrun's office. Heine even piled up some files on her table to pretend that she didn't left her seat…or something like that.

Of course Athrun found out, and Heine ended up with a lump on his head.

"Huh? I wasn't with Heine, I was with Lacus all this time."

"Lacus? What did she told you?"

"Hmm… well, she gave me a quick summary of your past flings, and hobbies."

"Hahaha…summary? Please don't tell me she bored you out with those stories again."

"It sounded like it was true. "

"Yeah some of them."

"Hmm…Can I ask you something?"

"If it's a crap, don't bother. Heine gave me a headache with all of his bull."

"Hahaha It's not crap. It's a bit serious, so can you answer me seriously?"

"I'll try. Whatever that is…"

"Hmmm, What if…"

"What if??"

"Uhmm… What if…"

"Cut the crap."

"Ok Ok…Well.."

"What if… one of your past flings turns out to pregnant and had your child…would you take responsibility for it?"

After the drop of those words, dead silence settled between them. For a moment there, Cagalli felt her heart relocate within her ears as she strained her heart for his answer.

" Wait….Don't tell me…"

"What?"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"Hell NO!"

"YOU SURE?"

"HELL YES!"

"YOU SURE? I MEAN, YOU SURE YOU'RE USING CONTRACEPTIVES RIGHT?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Oh that's good…'cause I don't plan on being a father so soon you know. Actually, I don't plan on being a father."

"I see…."

"So to answer your question. I'll just pay the kid and the mum the child support. I don't mind if they want money, as long as they don't come after my freedom."

"Why is that?"

"I just think that I'm not going to be a good father…"

"I see…"

"What's with all these sentimentals? Geez! You're hanging around that Heine too much. You're making me hungry."

"Hmmm I am hungry too! Let's drop by some restaurant."

"But I'm not hungry for food..."

"Eh? Shuttup Athrun! And keep your hands to the wheel! Stop trying to cope a feel!"

"I can always pull over by the side of the road you know!"

"Oh please have some decency!"

"Hahahah! Just kidding...Dont worry, I can still hold myself till we get home. And when we get home, you'll pay for all the troubles you had me to put up with!"

"Eh? that wasnt even my fault to start with! It was Heine! GO have sex with Heine!"

"The hell! I'm not the desperate!"

"Then keep your hands off me!!"

* * *

_Somewhere under the same iridiscent sky..._

"So how was it? You sure you were careful about your words?"

"Yes. It was a bit hard but I manage to pull through."

"I manage to tamper with some document, buying us some time for those two. Whattabout that Waltfield-guy?"

" I took care of him. His family owe my family big time, so I just tried pulling some strings and stuff."

"Are you sure about this Lacus? I mean, If Kira finds out…"

"I'll be able to take care of Kira, don't worry Heine. I just want Athrun to have a piece of happiness amidst his troubles. I'm sure somehow, Kira'll understand us."

"Whatever you say then. Oh by the way, The Proposal to Merge with the Seiran Corporation had been cancelled. "

"Really? So it means, She's free, right? No more engagements to that creep?"

"No, They replaced it with the heir to the DESTINY Group of Corporations. Apparently, DESTINY bought up Seiran's stocks, sucking the owners high and dry. Now the Seiran Family is now on the verge of bankruptcy."

"You serious? Wait, lemme read….Damn…this is unbelieveable…"

"Well, I guess we'll be working harder from now on for those two…"

* * *

_o0o:Ai Oboete Imasu Ka, By Mari Iijima, Song from Macross: Do you remember love? Movie.Insert song sung by Lynn Minmey, one of Lacus' ancestors..LOL_

A/N:

If it looked like it was rushed, It is...I am currently struggling aginst my migraines and all while I'm typing this.

Also, to those who were so uber sweet to post their reviews, I'm sorry I wasnt able to answer you guys back. too much busy! But I promise I will one of this days.

also, I'm gonna change the genre soon...to Angst but no tragedy..I think..not sure...but someone's gonna die and stuff...

AGAIN...RANT! REVIEW! AND RECLAIM!

but read first...

Ja!


	9. searching for a peace of mind

**Chapter 9: Searching for a Peace of mind…**

* * *

"Say, you said earlier that you think you don't want to be a father. Why is that?" That thought had been stuck in her mind for hours now. She had been desperately trying to keep her mouth shut, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Give me 5 good reasons why I should tell you." He turned unto her side as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Honestly! I just want to know. Do you really need reasons for that?"

"Yeah. Because it's a bit personal y'know. And I know this may sound gay but I'm not one of those who easily confide to random people." His embrace slowly loosened as the blunt edge of the word 'random' hit her heart.

"Oh…I see_." So I'm still a stranger to you huh?_

A moment of pure silence settled between them. The midnight rhapsody of the night filled the air. Fancy lights dancing along with each shadow it made on the wall. Minutes ticked by before finally one of them broke the icy silence.

"Tomorrow, let's go somewhere else…"

* * *

Kira Yamato never thought he would ever be in this place again. Not in this country, nor this city. Especially in this Palace. The ORB Royal Residential Palace. Home of the current ruler of ORB, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha. The same Uzumi who disowned his years ago. 

From his arrival at the airport, heads would turn at the glimpse of him. Whispers and gasps filled every crowd he meets. Tense and unsure faces greeted him. And it got worst the moment he set foot in the Royal grounds.

The securities held him off, thinking he was a trespasser, since he casually drove into the gates with out giving proper identifications. And after he told them his name, they became more ballistic and tired to apprehend him, and if it wasn't for Kisaka, those guards would end up in the infirmary for broken limbs.

Without even saying words of thanks to Kisaka, Kira continued his way into the Royal grounds. He parked his car by the nearest space and quickly head out towards the Residential Building. He knew Kisaka was calling out for him, but he didn't pay heed. He knew he'll see him sooner or later.

"How long has it been since your last visit here, Kira?" Kisaka, swift walker as he always been, was already by the 2nd entrance to the building, waiting for him, in his usual demeanor.

"Do I really need to answer your question? I'm sure you're quite aware that I'm not here to visit. After my business here is done, I'll be leaving."

"My My. The young prince has changed!! Whatta sharp tongue you have there!"

"I'm just being honest. I have no reason to stay here longer than needed. I still have more important things to do."

"Hmmm… could it be that incoming engagement to that Pink princess of yours…or…the search for the Amber princess?"

For a moment there, Kira stopped in his tracks. Then he realized that there's no need to be surprised at Kisaka's words.

"Did I hit a nerve or what?"

"I don't need to answer that question."

"Hahahaha. Right. You don't need to. And you don't have to. As long as you get to accomplish which ever task you need to do. Anyways, I need to leave you now. I got errands to finish. Good luck."

He felt the presence of loneliness as soon as Kisaka's footsteps faded away. Every nook and cranny of this palace reminded him of his past, a past he can never understand. A past he only cherished because of his twin. The same twin who had been missing for quite sometime now. Lady Cagalli Yula Athha. Heiress of his father's so called legacy.

Memories of their past started to play in his mind again as he continued his way. He remembered how they used to play hide and seek by the Library, how they would sneak out of the Study Room, How they used to play tag in the corridors. Every step he makes, a vivid picture of him and his twin in their younger times, playing around each corner of this gloomy marble palace. And before he knew it, he already have arrived in his destination.

The Main Receiving Salon. Where the old man is supposedly waiting for him.

* * *

They finally arrived at a grand looking traditional hotspring resort at the top of the mountain (a mountain somewhere in Japan, she thinks..) Cagalli had her butt almost numbed from the 4 hours ride on the back of Athrun's motor bike, even with only barely 3 hours of prepping and the unnerving morning 'greetings' Yzak rained on them after Athrun gaily told him he'll be on a week vacation, wasn't really something that will keep a person in high mood but for her, it was well worth it. Seeing the seaside with Athrun, just like a couple eloping, was the best experience she ever had with him. It was more like they were here on a honey moon or something. A honey moon far from everything else. 

Hah! Bet his other past women never had come this close!

"Hey slowpoke, are you trying to wait for dawn or something? How long are you gonna stand there? If you don't wanna come inside fine."

"Eh? Wait!"

* * *

He took a deep breath as he pushed the threshold, preparing himself for whatever that await his behind this door.

And it was certainly what he didnt want to see. Or expected.

"Ah! Perfect Timing Kira! I want you to meet Lord Gilbert Dullindal owner and Chairman of DESTINY Inc. and his nephew, Rey Za Burrel, CEO and his heir." Representative Homura, the ever annoying yet competitive secretary of Lord Uzumi cheerfully grinned at the sight of Kira. Dressed in his Chinese collared maroon shirt, he ushered in Kira in front of he two guest who appeared to ready to leave.

A man in his early 30's dressed in white imperial coat and a young blonde man in his early 20's, presumably around his age greeted him with a vigorous handshake. The elderly man gave him a sharp and mysterious smile that came along perfectly with his deep voice. His tall height and long ruffy black hair oddly fit his stature.

"We are glad that we stayed longer than we intend to, since it's rare chance to be able to meet your presence."

"I don't want to be rude but, what does my presence have to do with you?"

The blonde man smiled as he cleared his throat. His deep voice came out soft then went deeper, much deeper than his uncle. "We had absorbed Mr. Seiran's company after he failed to pay the debts he had owed us."

"Yes, and we didn't even know that Seiran was already in the verge of bankruptcy! Good thing, Lord Dullindal informed us of this matter before things get out of hand."

"It is nothing. We simply want to avoid conflicts."

"Don't say that. That aside, the council had decided that since Yuna Seiran is now out of position to be the Lady's rightful fiancé, they had decided to appoint Chairman Dullindal's nephew and heir as the new future husband-to–be of Lady Cagalli."

"And you all decided on this matter with out hearing my sister's opinion, huh?"

"Well, as of now, we do not know the Princess' whereabouts. How are we to hear her opinion about this matter then?"

"Do you understand the meaning of the word 'wait'?"

"Waiting for someone who is as selfish as the Lady herself is unacceptable."

"And when was the last time you and this freakin' council had seen themselves in front of the mirror? Don't you think what ever you guys are doing right now isn't called selfishness?"

"Now now.."

"Butt off Dullindal! This isn't a part of your business!!"

"How dare you talk like that to my uncle!!"

"Itchin' for a beating, huh, Blonde? I can give you a taste of my fist."

"Lord Kira! We will not tolerate your impudence!"

"Impudence my ass!!"

"KIRA!" A familiar voice boomed all over the room as heads turned towards the source. It was Lord Uzumi and Mwu LaFllaga, with the look of discern etched on their faces.

* * *

The moment Cagalli entered the gates, of the hotspring resort, the caretakers and clerks, all dressed in yukatas and traditional Japanese clothes were all lined up, to welcome her. It was just like, how her assemblymen would line up in front of her, bowing one by one as she pass by them. Just like that.

"EH? Wait? What's this for?" Although she was used to this kind of treatment before, she never expected to be treated in this way again, now that she's in a civilian status. Wait. Could it be…

"Welcome! Master Athrun's guest will be always treated like this, my lady. We hope you'll enjoy your stay!"

A grunt came from Athrun as he went ahead, only to be stopped by an elderly woman who came in with a big GLOMP.

"Oh my Master Athrun! How long has it been since you last honored us with your presence? Ah! My little master Athrun! As kawaii as always!" The lady ended her hug with a big pinch on Athrun's cheeks.

She must be some one who know---"Eh!" Cagalli felt a cold chill as the elderly woman was suddenly in front of her, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh my Young Master Athrun! She's perfect! She's Just Perfect!!" the old lady started to jump gaily around, seemed to be pleased with something about her.

"Perfect for what?"

""You're perfect for Young Master Athrun's wife!"

"Eh?!!!"

* * *

"We offer you our humblest apologies. The young Master is not in a good mood right now, again, we offer you our apologies Mr. Dullindal, Mr. Za Burrel."

"There is nothing to apologize. I understand Mr. Yamato's feelings. NO harm done in our side." A sarcastic smile appeared on Rey's face as his uncle offered his hand to Kira for a handshake.

"I don't need your hand." Completely ignoring Gilbert's hand, Kira proceeded to the coach and lazily sat on it with legs crossed. A great smile of mischievous and sarcasm was clearly on his face as he watched how Rey and Gilbert would react at his snobbish attitude.

"KIRA!" Representative Homura was red with annoyance with Kira, while Lord Uzumi and Mwu just stood there with in great temperent silence.

"It's ok. I understand. But I hope we'll be in a better side of Lord Yamato the next time we meet. We'll take our leave now. Thank you again for having us."

Homura ushered the two noble men out of the room, Mwu locked the door after them. Kira watched as the man he called father limped his way to the nearest couch. He wanted to help the old man so badly, as he watched him staggered his way, but Mwu held him back, nodding 'No'. After Lord Uzumi finally settled in, Kira took his seat as Mwu exited the salon.

Kira discreetly observed the old man. He looked terrible that he'd imagined. Paler than he had last seem him, and now, he's already limping! His eyes once filled with enthusiasm, appeared to be cloudy with depression and surrounded with dark lines. His skin lost its vibrance…Is this really Uzumi Nara Athha?

Clearing his throat to break the brief silence that had settle in, Lord Uzumi calmly looked at his 'son'and spoke."I take it you are now aware of the truth, right?"

"Of course. Mother told me of it years ago. Although it really didn't made any changes. And I haven't told Cagalli about it. I don't think she can handle it."

"Then, how do you regard me now that I am not your real father, huh Kira?"

"It really didn't made any changes. You seemed more of a father than Ulen was. I think that's what Cagalli would say if you ask her that."

"Is that so? Well, yes. Ulen was never the father type. Before he and Via started to go out, he clearly stated that he can never and would never ever be a father. So when he found out Via's condition, with not only one, but two children coming, he quickly popped out of her life."

"And that's where you came, Mother's original Prince Charming huh?"

"Well, yeah. I was her first boyfriend and fiancé before she met Ulen. We broke up after I found out she was going out with him. And I stupidly took the responsibility of raising you two as my own."

"But I guess, she still loves him, and with things not working out properly, she left me, and went back to her Ulen."

"But why did you chose to have Cagalli stay?"

"Because she reminds me of everything your mother is. Her hard headedness, her feistiness, her determination and her honesty. All reminds me of your Mother, Via. And I know for a fact that you Kira can take care of Via. You're that strong and reliable. And as for Cagalli, knowing her…I decided to keep her close."

"But she ended up rebelling. I guess, you should have told her the truth."

"Hahahaha. I wish I can. I wish I can. But thinking back, I wish I did. And that I wish I could see her and apologize before I pass on."

"Don't talk like that."

"Hahahaha. Just being honest. These medicines I'm currently taking aren't doing me any good anymore. The only thing's that keeps me going now, are you and Cagalli. But now, that I see you being as capable and responsible as I always thought you'll be, I think I can go now…"

"What makes you think I'm that capable?"

"The way you calmly handled things even how rough I had been with you. The sight of you calming your ever impulsive sister, and they way I see how composed you are right now…those things, made my resolution finally met."

"I had my reasons why I was always hard on you before. I was afraid you'll lose your way, and end up with nothing. You were all Cagalli have, and because of that I wanted to mold you in something that I can trust Cagalli with. I know how Cagalli can be so impulsive sometimes, that contradicts her great potential to be this country's ruler, so I needed you to guide her."

"Then you still think She's that incompetent, huh?"

"Hahaha, Not exactly. I believe in her as much as I do in you. I see her greatness, but I also see her flaws. I know how easily she can be swayed by her motions, so I need you to guide her to the right path."

"Isnt that your responisblity?"

"Yes, that's why I'm passing that to you…" Uzumi's voice had gotten hoarse and soft, soft as a whisper, as his voice slowly started to reflect his frail condition.

"I wont accept it then." An overwhelming urge to run to his father and wrapped him in his embrace was something he was trying hard to suppress down in his heart. Tears had started brimming in his eyes, but he fought hard to keep them at bay.

"You will. I wont last any longer anymore…" Uzumi silently praised himself for getting this far. This was a hard feat for him to accomplish compared to his political meetings and heated conferences he'd been to. And he bet, this would have been harder, if Cagalli and Via would be present.

"You will…" The man who raised him as he is right now. The man he grew up and looked up to. The man he called father. Is now dying.

"Find her ok? " He smiled, and for that brief moment, the Old Uzumi Kira knew, came back, and wished him the best for everything.

"You wont die yet. There's still more you have to do. You still need to meet her! I'm planning to get married!! You still need to meet my fiancée!" Kira was now on his feet, with only hesitance holding him back, and tears urging him to go. He waited for a reply, but there was none.

"You still need to see Cagalli once more…And Lacus…"

"He needs to rest now Kira…" It was Erica Simmons and Mwu, who came in with the lord's wheel chair. Kira watched in agonizing silence as Mwu lifted his father from the couch as if he was just carrying a box of shoes, and transferred him to the wheel chair. Erica hooked the frail man to his oxygen tank and draped the comforter around him.

"Take your rest now. I'm sure you're all tired. We had your bedroom prepared."

"Excuse us."

* * *

After being ushered around by the old lady named Manna, who turned out to be Athrun's 'nanna' since he was a kid, Cagalli found herself all dressed up in a green pastel yukata with drops of cherry blossoms at the sleeves and hems, and a pale yellow silken obi sash tied in a butterfly knot, she found herself wondering what the hell she's doing here, standing, in front of the Onsen. She haven't seen Athrun all day long since they arrived, nor she hadn't got a taste of those dessert Athrun bribed her with or the so called refreshing hot waters of the onsen.

But it wasn't that bad though. She was able to be in the place were Athrun spent his holidays when he was a kid. Although she did had that kind of luxury, she never enjoyed it as much as she believed Athrun did. She even learned a things about Athrun she will never hear from Heine or Lacus.

The reason why Manna said she was perfect was because of the promise Athrun made to Manna when he was a kid. It turns out, Athrun promised to her that he'll only bring the woman he'll promise to marry when he grows up, and that he'll let Manna be the judge of the lady. Manna took it seriously, obviously, but as for Athrun, she isn't really sure.

When she asked Manna if ever Athrun brought anyone else aside from her, Manna said, she was the only woman Athrun brought here, and that she thinks that somehow, Athrun still remembers that promise.

But Cagali could only criticize that. She knows how Athrun is right now, and a simple childish promise can be that easily forgotten. And the way he shrugged Manna off, while she was insisting that Cagalli was his fiancee, was all too natural. Too painfully natural.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Manna had been on my tail all morning, Ah----"

"Huh?" It was then when she realized, Athrun was staring at her, all blushed up just like a school boy in love. He was wearing a yukata too, a checkered midnight blue and a green sash tied hastily. He was never like this with her, no matter what she was dressed in. But, whatever magic this yukata has, she prayed that it'll stay with her forever.

"Let's go."

* * *

The dreary night had settled in. Kira found himself staring at the blank screen of his laptop, lost in the middle of his e-mail to Lacus. The day's happenings had greatly shaken his core and he lost all the words he has inside him. It was then when the shrill cry of the telephone on his bedside table rang.

"Kira Yamato, am I right?" A familiar voice came over the other line. It was so familiar that it gave Kira the feeling of annoyance in an instant.

"Who the heck is this?"

"Gilbert Dullindal. I have a proposition to you."

"Ah you. I have no time for your stuff. Leave me alone…."

"Wait! I know a way on to how we can find you sister…"

"I already sent someone to find her, now—"

"You don't understand! I can have her come back to ORB by herself."

"…"

"Interested? Yes?"

"Explain."

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow, all I need from you now, is your consent."

"As long as she wont get hurt, and she'll be home safely."

"I guarantee her safety. Now do can we have your consent? A sly smile appeared on his lips, as Gilbert waited for Kira's answer.

"Yeah. Do whatever you want, as long as she wont get hurt. I don't want to see any scratch on her or anything. GOT THAT?"

"Yes, I guarantee that. I bid you good night then. Thank you."

* * *

Athrun never imagined this girl would look that pretty and cute in those old yukata his mother kept. His mother never wore it, for she said, it'll be for Athrun's future wife, and it was in Manna's care. It was like, that yukata was made to be worn by this woman, no one else.

He brought her to the Sakura Night festival, were it seems she had never ever been to. Of course. She's just a simple commoner. How else would she be able to afford trips to other country?

He watched her giggle with every game they played, smile and laugh with every fish he caught. They caught a lot of gold fish in fact, but she only gave them away to a couple of little children who had no luck in the game. He bought her a cotton candy that she really liked, and a cat masks for the both of them. He watched her pout like a child as she tried her luck in a shooting game, that apparently luck didn't wanna play with her. Her cute smile came back, as he stepped in to play for her part, and won a cute teddy bear for her.

Watching her doing simple things, was something that made him happy. He cant describe this feeling inside him, except for the fact that he wants to treasure this feeling deep inside of him.

They played more games, and the prizes they won ended up for the kids, and couples who lost. Every time he'd won something, she would giggle like a little girl, all cute and innocent, a giggle he can never grow tired of. Maybe, he should give her something special…

She never had this much fun ever in her life. She lost count of the prizes they had won, nor the number of snacks he had bought for her. He has a nice side after all! She should do something special for him, but what?

"Uhm, Athrun?…Athrun? " Oh crap! He's gone! He was just beside her a while ago, but now, where is he? "Athrun? Doko ni? Athrun??"

What should she do? She doesn't have a cellphone with her, and she's not familiar with this place either. Plus she can't speak the language here!

"Athrun? Athrun…"

"Will you stop calling out my name like that?" There he was, with the usual look on his face, except for the faint tint of red on his face.

"I thought I lost you. You disappeared on me." She was close to tears, but she kept a stern 'I'm mad' face.

"You sounded like a little girl lost. It's annoying. And I didn't leave you behind. I went to check on one of the jewelry booth Manna set up. It was really absurd, since who would buy really gem stones in a festival? Sheesh"

"Who knows…" She smiled sheepishly, as she felt his hand held hers.

"Oh crap! It's about to start! Let's go!"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Gilbert heard the click from the other side as he hung up the phone. The sly smile turned into a triumphant one as he turned to his nephew who had been listening to the conversation all this time.

"There you have it, your signal is green. You have the brother's consent."

"Yes, I'll get in touch with _her_, right away."

"The quicker we get the princess back, the faster we are in reaching our goal."

* * *

The fireworks dazzled the midnight sky with it's dancing sparks and light, as a rainbow of colors came into play. Athrun never thought this place would be still here, but, good thing it was. This was the best place for watching fireworks displays, away from the crowded onlookers and disgusting lovers.

And spies that Manna sent to watch over them.

She watched the fireworks in great awe, as they flicker and dance. With each explosion, a different myriad of designs and color came into show in the midnight blue sky. What can be more romantic than this?

Or so she thought.

Everything happened in a flash.

One minute he was talking to her about something she cant understand, except for the words, "thank you gift" the next was he was kissing her, and…

And….

He was putting a ring on her finger!!!!

Wah—

Ring?

She was beet red by the moment they ended their kiss, to shy to look into his eyes.

"This isn't the way to give a girl a ring you know?!"

"Well, excuse me! That is a thank you ring. Don't get me wrong."

"What ever. You still don't know how to give a girl a ring."

"Oh? I didn't know you were a girl. I thought you were a tomboy or something…"

"Oh really now? I didn't know you like sleeping with tomboys then."

"Right, a tomboy who drools when she sleeps!"

"I do not!"

"Hah!"

_I hope this will never end…._

* * *

_A/N:_

_Tada Meh is back…_

_and as always, meh rushed this one again..sorry for errors.._

_The story is nearing it's climax…be sure to keep your Kleenex box in close range…_

_:P nyways, I'll be quick. The usual stuff, Rant rave, I don't care, as long as you tell me what you think. And to Shuiede, I really don't know how to turn Gilbert sexy…_

_Night Midst, I hope you'll like my flow of the story more now I made it more complicated for me to think…_

_And mucho thanks to the folks who Reviewed my fics…I still cant access my site properly..so I still cant send you my thanks…_

_And oh yeah, someone asked for my myspace account. Here it is : rakuenakai at or just search for Rai with a pink haired dog. :P_


	10. tears

_Quick fix for you guys..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10: Tears…_**

"I am absolutely happy for you, Cagalli!" Lacus Clyne had been repeating this line for almost a whole day, ever since they arrived in Heliopolis. Athrun had some business conference to attend there, so he decided to take her along. It was supposedly just for the two of them, but somehow, Heine managed to sniff out their plan, and tagged along with Lacus, who claimed to have some 'meetings' to attend too.

So here she is, with Lacus, in some fancy tea shop, waiting for Athrun. Heine disappeared as soon as they arrived in Heliopolis, saying that he'll meet them up at the hotel where they checked in. As for Lacus…

"You already told me that for over a hundred times, Lacus. Can you at least tell me something I don't know?"

It had been almost 2 weeks since they went to that trip, and they had really gotten much closer with each other. And that cloud nine feeling still makes her feel all warm and tingly inside, especially when looking at the ring he gave her.

"Oh! But I'm just too happy to think of something else! I mean, I never heard of anyone who had been to that place you told me of, not even Kira or me!"

"You already told me about that too." She lazily sipped her vanilla frappe, as she stole a glance from the plaza clock. 3 o' clock. His meeting should be done soon.

"Awww cant you be at least look happy! You had been wearing that awful look on your face since we got here! Will you at least drop that sulking face and smile?"

"Ehehehe, if you stop being so enthusiastic over me and Athrun, I will smile. And I thought you had a meeting to attend to? Why are you still bugging me here?"

"I do have one, but it'll be around 4 pm. This is where they'll gonna pick me up, so there."

"Oh, ok…I see." 3:10 pm and still no call. _How long is exactly that stupid meeting?!_

"My My, cant wait for your prince to pick you up nee?" Lacus smiled impishly at she took another sip from her Lavander Tea Bobba. "I can see all the lines of frustration edging your face from here! Don't frown like that!"

"I'm not frowning." _Am I?_

"Hahahah Yes you are. You really are so in love with him huh?" Lacus giggled as she watched Cagalli blushed.

"What ever, made you—" A familiar figure caught her attention. Athrun was on the other . She was about to stand up to wave back at him when she realized something was wrong. Athrun. With someone. A female. A pink haired female, who looks like Lacus, clinging so tightly on Athrun's arm. On her Athrun.

Lacus noticed this and turned to the same direction. She dropped her drinking straw at the sight she saw.

"Meer!!" Lacus almost spilled her tea at the sight of her cousin. What the heck is she doing her, let alone with Athrun?

"Do you know that woman, Lacus? Is she anyhow, related to you?" Cagalli's fists rolled tightly in her lap as she watched the couple walk towards them.

"She's…She's…She's my cousin. Her mother is my mum's twin, and so, we ended up looking almost exactly alike. Damn! What is she doing here?"

"Did she had anything to do with Athrun before I came?" Uncertain emotions started to build up inside her, twisting and pulling at her heart strings.

"She had a crush on Athrun, but he shrugged her off. Look, I know Athrun's taste might be someone like Meer, but he never showed any interest with her. I'm sure of this."

"I see.. It's ok. I understand. It might be some mistunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding of what?" It was Athrun. With Meer still clinging to his arm, her well endowed bosoms pressed hard on his arm.

"Oh. Nothing." She blushed for some reasons she cant really explain. She quickly turned her gaze to the plaza clock, avoiding Athrun's gaze.

"My, My, Lacus! What are you doing here! I thought you were in ORB?" It was Meer. She briefly loosened her death grip on Athrun's arm, to straighten her mini skirt. Her bosom jiggled at each movement she made, as her cleavage revealing dress tightened around her perfect body.

"I had things to do here. I cant be idling around always." A sharp sarcastic tone fell blunt to Meer's ears as she turned her gaze to Cagalli, scrutinizing her like a vulture eyeing it's prey.

"Oh? You must be that new secretary Athrun's talking about! What is your name again? Kagaribi? Cabari? Cabba—"

"It's Cagalli. Cagalli Yu—I mean, Cagalli Athha. "

"Oh yeah. Cagalli. What a weird name! No wonder it was so difficult to remember!"

"Her name isn't that difficult Meer. And by the way, Cagalli, this is Meer Campbell, Lacus' cousin. I met her in the conference this morning. It's been a while since we last met so…"

"Me and Athrun-baby's gonna party like hell tonight! Right Darling?" Meer squished her chest harder unto Athrun's arm. He didn't even flinched or twitch. As if it was all natural to him having breast pressed close to him.

"But you said tonight we…" Waves of anxiety slowly filled her heart. She unconsciously covered the ring he gave her, as if someone would take it away.

"We can still do it some other time you know. And besides, I already promised Meer, I cant back down on her."

"But you also promised me…"

"Look, I just said we'll have it some other day, cant you understand that?" His voice sounded so mean to her fragile ears. As if they were thunder pounding on her eardrums. Her heart pounded heavily on her ears as she choked back the questions inside her throat. Her legs started to feel weak as she sat there in deafening silence.

She couldn't understand anything.

What happened to those happy times they just spent?

She was lost in her thoughts as she watched Athrun and Meer excuse themselves, their figure slowly disappearing from her clouding view.

She felt her lip tremble, as she turned to look at Lacus, flustered with both anger and pity. She tried to force a smile, she succeeded, but sadness was all over her face.

"Oh Cagalli…I'm so sorry…I …."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything, right? Oh my. I guess I could stay out longer, since I have no plans for tonight, what to do…." She stood up limply, picking her purse idly.

"Cagalli… it's ok… you can cry…No one's holding you back…" Lacus stood up, wrapping her arms around her, gently patting her head.

"No…I'm not crying…I'm just…My eye got some dust on it. It's watery from that stupid dust. I'm not crying…"

"It's ok…It's ok… remember? It's just a misunderstanding…so…"

"I….I…want to go back…but I don't…I don't… " Her heart was so much hurt. Each word she spoke took a great effort. So much pain…So much pain…

"Hush..Hush…"

* * *

It took Lacus an hour to calm Cagalli down. Cagalli tried to leave her, so she could head to her meeting but she insisted on skipping the meeting and spend the rest of the day with her. They found themselves hopping bars, window-shopping and sipping tea. The night came by so quickly, with out them noticing, how late it had been. By that time, Cagalli was back, laughing and giggling, but she knew, the pain was still there.

So they decided to call it a night and made their ways back to the hotel. Heine wasn't back yet, but Athrun was.

As much as possible, Lacus didn't want to leave Cagalli alone, and insisted on spending the night with her in her own suite. But Cagalli refused.

"Nah. I'm ok. It's alright. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." They were standing in front of her suite, fumbling for the key card for the door. She found it between her wallet and cellphone, but still pretended to be looking for it. She kept a smile plastered on her face, masking her pain, but she knows Lacus knew better.

"But…"

The suite door opened out of the blue, revealing a Meer wearing a pink frilled lingerie and a disheveled hair. Her make up was clearly messed up too, adding up to the fire that had re-ignited inside Cagalli. The scent of alcohol filled their nostrils as Meer kept the door open, enough for them to see the empty liquor bottles lying on the floor.

"Why are you people so noisy? Cant you—oh, It's just you…" She was clearly drunk, meaning reason has no effect on this woman. But Cagalli has no care about that.

"I'm sorry, but what the heck are you doing in my suite?"

"Oh? Your suite? How can you afford such suite when you're just a secretary? "

Lacus, starting to sense the brewing heat between the two tried to pull Cagalli away, but Cagalli smiled and nodded no. In that brief moment, Lacus caught a glimpse of the real Cagalli Yula Athha, burning in this Cagalli's eyes.

"Oh? Just because I'm a secretary doesn't mean I cant own a suite? Why, is their such a rule that states a secretary doesnt have a right to buy a suite for her own?"

"For a slut like you, yes there is. I don't know what Athrun saw in you. Look at you! You don't even have a breast! And you look like a boy!! What are you a transsexual?"

"Oh sorry for not having a melon like breast like you. At least I'm not a whore as you are. And excuse me, kindly not group me with your kind. I have my standards and pride to value. Not like you, you bitch!"

"Oh value? Really now?"

"Yeah, I suppose you don't know what value is huh?"

"Oh Of course I do…But how about you? I mean, have you heard of the lost princess? The princess who abandoned her country just because she was told to marry some rich dude? Oh my, even if the guy looks like an amoeba, if it's for my country, I would definitely marry him! But Lo and behold! That princess ran away, leaving her duties and respo—" A hard slap rammed Meer's face hard, so hard that the sound echoed through the empty hall way.

"You don't know anything, not even a goddamn thing about me. So you don't deserve a right to blab a shit about me or anything else!!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Oh my! I was just simply sharing a story about that princess!! Why, Amber princess, did your conscience finally got to you? Oh My! Wait till you hear about your father!! Your poor grief stricken, frail Father!!"

"Damn it Meer, shut the fuck up!!" Lacus felt the tension and tried to intervene, only to be pushed back again by the Amber Princess.

"You Bitch!" Before Cagalli could deliver her vengeance, Meer jumped on her, and started clawing her. Lacus tried to pull them apart, only to be pushed back hard to the wall, and lost consciousness. Cagalli, overpowered at first, tasted blood in her mouth as Meer's attacks kept on coming. Pinned to the floor, Cagalli could only block Meer's attacks. By grabbing handfuls of Meer's hair, pulling it tight, she was able to get the upper hand as she started to return the blows. But Meer was able to block her for a moment as she ripped of her dress, waist down. Cagalli returned the favor by twisting her hold of Meer's hair tighter, and harder, but Meer kept her hold on Cagalli's torn dress, that had slowly turned into a choker.

Cagalli's grip on meer's hair tightened with each blow she recieves. Meer's face winced in pain, as Cagalli grab this oppurtunity to smack her back. But Meer overpowered her and started to choke her with the scraps of her clothes.

And in this position Athrun and Heine found the two.

At the sight of Athrun, Meer quickly let go, and started crying, as if she was the victim. Cagalli, who was sprawled on the floor, with strands of pink hair in her hands. She suddenly felt weakened, but was still able to stand up.

"What the fuck were the two of you doing? I just went out for a minute and the next thing I see is you two fighting like alley women! And what happened to Lacus?!"

"It seems she lost consciousness. I'll take her to the hospital to have her checked." Heine scooped the unconscious Lacus and quickly headed out, leaving the three alone in the empty corridor.

"It wasn't my fault, it was your secretary. She slapped me after she saw me in your suite. I told her you let me stay there b'cause I was drunk, but she still kept on attacking me…Lacus got hurt when she was trying to pull us apart." She quickly hooked herself into one of his arms, pressing her chest hard.

"Is that true Cagalli?"

"…" _You wont listen to me anyways…_

"Answer me Cagalli!" His voice thundered in her ears once more. She never saw him as stern and angry as he was now. She never imagined this day would come…

"Yes it was."

"I see. Meer!"

"Yes, darling?"

"Go get your things out of my suite." He forcefully unhooked her arm from his, and walked towards Cagalli.

"But It wasn't my fault! It was that woman!!"

"I said get your things out of my suite!"

Meer sensed fear, and quickly scampered away to get her things. Athrun waited for Meer to finally leave their premises before her approached Cagalli who was still frozen in her tracks.

"C'mon, it's ok now. She's gone." He touched her swollen face ever so gently, as he draped his coat around her.

"I don't need your coat. I don't need to stay in your suite. I don't have the right to. After all, I'm just your secretary. So please stop treating me like this."

"Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with you now?"

"…"

"Cant you see I just chose you over that woman? Cant you that I believed in you more than her?"

"So, Am I suppose to be grateful with that?"

"Just what the fuck do you want?!! Fine! If you wanna be treated like a trash then so be it. "

"…"

Empty silence followed as Athrun entered the suite and slammed the door at her. Cagalli stood there, silently weeping. She had never felt this empty and cold before. She never thought emptiness could hurt this much. So much that it's tearing her apart. So much, that she could hardly endure it.

Wiping her tears with what's left of her clothes, she started to walk away from the suite door with wobbling steps. Each steps drains so much energy from her, that she just want to lay down on the corridor and sleep. Or maybe, disappear.

Disappear from this world she had created.

Disappear from this path she had chosen.

"I just wanna die…" Her vision was getting all blurry and her head all fuzzy. She could feel her body slowly giving up, drained of all the dignity and pride she was oh so proud of earlier. Drained of everything she was so proud of. She has nothing. She just want to disappear.

Be forgotten.

She felt her knees hit the floor. She couldn't walk anymore, nor stand for that matter. Everything was just too much for her now.

And it was then, when she felt the warmth of the person she cared for the most enveloped her. He was there, wrapping her in his arms, carrying her back to the suite. He dried her tears, with his kisses. He dressed her wounds and tended her as if she was a fragile crystal ready to break with one wrong move.

He changed her clothes, and nursed her with utmost care she could ever received. And as he laid her down in the soft warm bed, he kissed her forehead gently, and tightly held her hand, assuring her that he'll never let go of her. No words were spoken between them, but they clearly understood what each other has to say.

She smiled serenely at him as he sat down by her bedside, watching over her. He smiled back at her, as he took her hand and kissed the ring he had given her.

That was the last thing she could remember, before she fell into sweet slumber.

* * *

Morning came, and Athrun found himself staring at the sleeping beauty on the bed. He cant remember what time did he fell asleep or what time did woke up. All that he can remember was staring at this Amber Princess sleep fitfully.

He stood up, dusted his pants, and stretched a little. He noticed how the shirt he made her wear last night had ridden up to her chest, exposing her curves and crevices in plain sight. He smiled bemusedly.

_She always do this, after hogging the sheets, and kick them to the floor._

He picked up the covers that fell on the floor and laid them carefully up to her shoulders of this Princess. He brushed off the stray strands of hair on her face, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered in the gentlest voice ever :"You wont leave me right? You're not like them who just used me and lied to me right? You'll stay with me…right?"

A smile formed on the Amber Princess as she lay there sound asleep. "I wont. Lemme…lemme…stay…Athrun…." The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still indeed asleep, and most probably, having a nice dream.

He smiled and straightened up. "That's all I ask of you Cagalli. That's all I ask." Turning his heel towards the closed curtains of the hotel veranda, he opened them slightly, enough for him to pass.

Out in the fresh morning air, Athrun Zala reminisced about yesterday's events. He flicked a cigarette from his front shirt pocket and lit it. Nothing beats a morning smoke!

Meer's flare for trouble isn't resolved yet, but it's really not what's bugging him. It's that blonde guy. Rey Za Burrel. The CEO of DESTINY Enterprise. The man who absorbed Seiran's companies, after failing to clear their bankruptcy.

He looks quite cocky and full of himself, but that's not the deal. The way he eyed him during the conference was what got his nerves. It was like, he did something to this guy or something. His eyes were glaring at him with content. But with a different aura.

And after the conference, when everybody was knick knacking about their extra curricular activities, this blonde announced that he's the new fiancé of the ORB Amber Princess. The same Princess who had been missing. Also know to him as Kira's mysterious twin.

Rey showed a picture of this princess, but he could only get a glimpse of it. Amber gold hair, that reflects her amber eyes. The aura of elegance and demureness was surround that princess. A smile that reflects vague burdens of royalty. A face that greatly that somhow reminds him greatly of someone.

So much, that it haunts him.

His very own Amber Princess, Cagalli Athha.


	11. Nostalgia

_Quick fix part two. rushed yeah. need kleenex?perhaps..Angst yeah. Be prepared._

_RXR..the fate of the next chapter depends on your review. the more rants, the faster I'll work on it..._

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Nostalgia_**

* * *

Autumn had never been this memorable for Cagalli. It had been 2 days since that incident with Meer, and here she is enjoying her stay in Heliopolis as if nothing happened. Her injuries from that night had healed perfectly, leaving no scars or marks on her porcelain skin, all thanks to Athrun's nursing. And speaking of Athrun, he had been awfully nice and all so sweet lately. Aside from nursing her wounds, he'd been giving her breakfast in bed for the past 2 days, preparing her bath, and all the pampering a princess could ask from her prince.

And now, here she is, viewing the famous Iridescent Falls of Heliopolis, like a couple on their honeymoon. With a large white scarf wrapped around the two of them, hands entwined where ever they go. She never felt this happy before. Happy yes, but not satisfied. It may be too much to ask, but how can one be satisfied if the feelings are not shared?

He may appear to be enjoying this trip, he may be laughing and smiling along with her, but, something tells her, he's not really there with her. She lost count on how many times she had caught him spacing out on her. It may be hard, but she chose to play dumb and blind to this, knowing that she has no right to complain.

Meer's right.

She has no right. She has no right to be by his side. Not the likes of hers. Ever since that night, her guilt has finally caught up with her, threatening her with the reality of truth. And of what she had become.

Yes. Of what she had become.

It's been 2 weeks since she missed her period. And lately she had been feeling light headed, especially in the morning. Even Athrun noticed how pale she can get at times, but she dismissed it as lack of sleep because of their 'extra curricular activities'.

Half of her conscience has been nagging her the truth, but she chose to play dumb. It cant be. She cant be. Or else, she would not be able to take the consequences that await her.

Just when he had just made things clear that he doesn't want to be that kind of person.

A Father.

And what face would she be able to show her father? Not only that she crushed her father's plans for her, but she also ruined their Family name.

"Hey, are you ok? You look pale. You wanna sit down or what?" It was him. With that annoying cute smile of his. They were at the last tourist spot they were to visit for that day. The sun had started to set, casting an orange velvet on the sky.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just thinking."

"Thinking? Wow. That's new! I never thought you have the luxury of thinking things." There he goes again. With that fake laugh.

"Yeah. Sometimes, Peasants like me like to think things too." Is that too sarcastic for him? She doubted it. With that thick skull of his.

"Yeah yeah. So what are you thinking about? Care to share?" He tightened his grip on her hand, as he drew a deep sigh.

"Nothing really. I just thought, what if you never met me? What if it was Meer or, someone else? Or, what if you did met me, but, you were engaged to someone else, and—" His quick kiss silenced the thoughts that kept on flooding in her mind. A drop of tear rolled down on her sun kissed cheek. She felt his arms envelop her, holding her tightly, pulling her close to him.

"Now, now, thinking isn't good for peasants like you. See, how weird your thoughts can get?" He was wearing that calm smile again. That same smile that makes her feel safe and warm. That same smile that had captured her heart. He wiped her tears with the end of his sleeve as he patted her head like a dog.

"Now, now. Stop thinking and enjoy our trip ok?" He began messing with her hair as his other free hand captured hers.

"Stop it. You're messing it up!"

"It's always messed up even if I don't touch it."

"Whatever! Just quit it!!"

"Hahaha—oh, wait…I have a call…" Athrun clicked his bluetooth on, as he checked his blueberry. Cagalli caught a glimpse of the caller's name, and in an instant, it send a thousand knives up to her spine.

**Yamato Kira**

"Dude!'--Athrun smiled at the pale Cagalli as he signaled her to go take a seat at the park bench—' Yeah. There's something I really wanna ask you about. – Kewl! You're here in Heliopolis too right?, Free tonight?—let's meet up then. I'll send you the place later. Gotta send my baby home first. –Yeah, I got a new Princess, and she's nothing like the others. I think, she caught me in her web.—Yeah, something like a Black Widow.—Hahahah! Kewl! That's good. Well, then. See you at 9. Ja"

He clicked his bluetooth off, and began walking towards his Princess.

Tonight, he'll telll Kira that he's ready to settle down. But first, he wants to confirm something. About the Amber Rose of ORB. Then he'll tell his good friend about his plans.To get married or something. To have a family. With this Amber Princess…

"Who were you talking to?" Her voice was shaky, but she tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Are you cold? We're heading home, since I've got some business to deal with later. Lacus said she'll pick you up later. I think she booked you a ticket to something."

"Who do you have a business with?"

"An old friend. I haven't introduced him to you. I'm sure you'll like him. He's normal in terms of Heine and Yzak, so don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her again, as they started their walk home.

She smiled as she snuggled close to his chest. Is this the end of it all? How did he know Kira? Oh what should she do! Oh Athrun…Kira…

* * *

That night, Athrun made her wear the green dress he bought her last few months ago. It was an hour before 9, and Athrun was getting ready for his meeting. Lacus would be here anytime soon, and he was hurrying her up to dress.

She stood stiff as a rock. Athrun had been making fun of her for an hour now, and he gotten much worst as he began zipping the back of the dress.

"You're as stiff as a rock! What's wrong? Too anxious for your first time in a VIP party?"

She nodded her head no as she turned to face him. He was still smiling at the joke she couldn't find amusing. Every nerve in her body had been pierced by a thousand ice knives from the anxiety. Is this the last time?

"Anou…There's something I wanna give to you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's something very special. It's my most precious thing, so be sure to take good care of it ok?"

"If it's so precious, why give it to me?"

"Don't ask questions, just accept it. Promise me you'll take care of it ok?"

"Yeah Yeah…"

"Now close your eyes."

"What the hell?!"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Yeah Yeah."

She smiled at him, the most innocent and pure smile she could give to him. Standing on the tip of her toes, she carefully hooked the lace of the necklace around his neck, while keeping an eye on his eyes. He felt something cold touch his chest as he heard her feet thud on the floor.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not until I say so." she smiled at him, tears rolling down, continuously. _This isn't the last time I'm gonna see you right? You do loved me right?_

"Can I now open my eyes ?" He was now getting irritated. How long does she plan him in keeping his eyes closed. He already knows that she gave him a necklace. What's the reason in keeping his eyes closed?

"Not Yet." She tip toed again, this time, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He immediately opened his eyes, thinking she was just planning to have him skip the meeting and 'play' with her instead. But his thought vanished as soon as he saw the tears lacing her closed eyes.

What is wrong with her?

She broke the kiss and smiled, silently muting him. He remained still and quiet as he watched her leave the suite, silently.

* * *

Under the same night sky, Meer Campbell watched in pure malice, Stellar Loussier and Sting Oakley disguised themselves as one of the servers in a Congratulation Party, attended by famous celebrity such as her own cousin, Lacus Clyne, and the lost Amber Rose of ORB. With guns hidden underneath their uniforms, the two silently and patiently waited for the opportune time to strike out their prey, and claim their promised glory.

"I'll show that Rey that I get what I want, when I want it. His methods would take eons before he could get that ORB bitch. My way works in an instant. And very efficient. Even if he's that good, I still don't trust him."

She turned her heel and headed out of the door. The Paladin of ORB in on his way to meet her Red Knight. Of course, it was her who left the hints about the Amber Princess' location, but that was all what she did. She doesn't wanna spoil Rey's fun, if she told the Paladin about the fate of the Amber Princess in the hands of the Red knight.

And when the Red knight is devastated, she'll seduce her way to him, with open arms, ready to comfort his worn out soul.

Perfect plan.

And as for the Amber princess…

She doesn't care if she gets killed in that thing nor her cousin, or her minions. All she wants is to expose her identity. Then when her cover is blown, the Red Knight's bind would be broken.

All she needs to do now is wait.

* * *

Heine Westenfluss arrived in the Zala Suite too late. No body's there.

Damn.

He made his way back to the elevator, only to find out, that it's 10 floors away from him. If he needs to use the stairs, then fine! Clicking his bluetooth, he voice dialed Athrun's number, but Athrun wont pick up.

He cant waste anytime. Not now. Damn that Meer Bitch.

He tried dialing Lacus' number, but she too, wont pick up. Why of all times!! He kept on dialing Athrun and Lacus' numbers, but without success.

Damn it Damn it!!!

Dark clouds had started to fill the starless night sky. Cold winds caressed his cheeks as he exited the Hotel. It was now 9:10. The two must have met up already. But, there's still time.

"

"_I received news about her being in Heliopolis. You are now in Heliopolis right?"_

"_Yeah. Wait…don't tell me…"_

"_Yeah, I'm on my way right now. And I'm planning to meet Athrun by 9. Wanna tag along?"_

"_I…I'll pass…Where are you now?" Damn, why now? Who the fuck is messing around with his plans?_

"_I'm in Heliopolis right now. Prolly gonna check in first in a hotel before meeting up with Athrun. Why?"  
_

"_Nothing. Say, Kira, I got to go now. See yah."_

"_Right."_

He was out of breath by the time he got to his car. He cant stand still watching his friends' happiness crumble down. He'll do the best he can to see it those two's happiness fulfilled.

* * *

See you guys next chapter...Rant and rave ok? 


	12. Anna Ishou Datta No Ni

_**Disclaimer: Events depicted below are works of fiction, any relevance or similarities to an actual event are nothing but coincedental. Characters used are property of Bandai And Sunrise and of the Gundam Seed/ Destiny Franchise ( I sound so formal huh?)**_

_**A/N: Again, this is made on a rush thingy..I was planning to have it more action packed and stuff like that, but after listening to Anna Isshou Datta Noni AthrunXKagari Intrumental version, My hands preferred having it this way. Your Comments/Rants/Reviews, however, may change the fate of the incoming chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Anna Ishou datta No Ni…**_

* * *

This was the first he hated the rain. Back then when he was a kid, he used to love the rain. It's like, when it's raining, he feels so carefree and happy. But now… 

It's like it's sympathizing with him, shedding the unspoken emotions raging in his chest. Shedding the suppressed tears inside of him. He doesn't want the rain to do that for him. But it did. And now, he feels that even the rain that he had trusted so much, has also betrayed him.

Just like his bestfriend.

And that woman.

Vivid memories of that night's incident came flashing to his mind again as he bumped a stranger on the soaked street. The man cussed at him, but he didn't care, more like heard the words. His best friend's cusses still rings in his ears, deafening his soul.

_"You bastard! Of all people! Why my sister! What did I do to you?! She didn't deserve to be treated that way you bastard!"_

Even though his senses are numbed by the cold, he could still feel pain inside of him. At first he didn't understand why Kira started hitting him, but after a while, it became clear to him.

It was all that bitch's fault.

She destroyed their friendship. The friendship he valued so much. The friendship he was willing to die for. Is now in ruins.

"_I cant understand…Why? Athrun, damnit! Why?!"_

His body shivered as he remembered how ruthlessly Kira beat him up. He lost count of how many times he was punched in the abs, kicked in his sides, or jabs he received. Even though he had a well physique body, being beaten up by the bestest friend you ever had was enough to beg for your life.

And everything started when Kira saw that fuckin' pendant. The same fuckin' pendant that bitch gave him. Funny how stupid he was, thinking it was their engagement thing. Fuck that.

Over hell, he'll marry that bitch.

One moment they were laughing at things, checking on each other's tracks, and next thing he knew, a straight jab rammed across his face after he answered Kira's question.

"_Is that girl who gave you that necklace, same as the drunk girl you picked up from the bar?"_

And the in that moment, everything changed. Who the fuck would have thought that that bitch was actually Kira's sister? And he practically blamed him for ruining her? Hell, she was the one who first flirted with her right? She was the one who tolerated his advances right? And hell, why did she had to pretend that she's a 'Oh-so-sweet-secretary-so fuck me-type'? Why did she had to hide her identity in the first place? Was he not that trustworthy enough? After everything he had done for her?

He treated her with so much care he could ever give!

And yet…she repays him with this bullcrap!!

_"Why Athrun? Why!! She was my sister…And to think you were my best friend. Damn it MY BEST FRIEND!!!"_

Fuck it Fuck it!!!

Why does it hurts him so much! He's been into so many things, he's been to rowdy fights, fist fights, cuss fights, even with his dad, and sometimes, with Kira. But why the hell does this hurts so bad?

He's been with women more than he can count. He played with them, as they used him for their own devices, then afterwards, throwing them away, after he has grown tired of them. After all, they are nothing but mere past time for him. Seriously, they cant expect him to take them that serious after how easily he plucked them. But that bitch…

_"How can you do this to her! How!! Fuck. You know how important she is to me. She's my only family right now, and you dare to ruin her like this! What did she do to you? What did I do to you! Did I ever do you wrong? If it's Lacus, then fine, you can have her, but…"_

_He looked at his best friend, with tears trailing down his face. He tasted blood as moved his lips to speak but Kira cutted him off._

_"You're my friend, so I'm willing to forgive for this. But still, the damage has been done. I cant act nor treat you the same way as before. I'm sorry Athrun..."_

With those words, he had just lost his best friend. His only comrade in this journey called life.

His weak legs finally gave way, falling into his knees in the middle of this drenched street. Flashing neon city lights, passer-bys with their umbrellas trying to get shelter, from this hateful rain. He struggled to stand up, using the side street railings for support. He began to walk aimlessly again, not knowing he was going to that same park he was just at this morning.

With her.

When it finally dawned on him, memories of her came rushing in to his mind, intensifying his pain. The way she smiles, laugh and cry. How she looks when she's mad, or when embarrassed. How she giggles and frowns. What she likes and dislikes. What tickles her, or what angers her.

Everything about her.

"_Of all people, I never thought you would do this to her! You! The person I last expect to ruin the dignity of the person I had so much cared for. The only sister I have."_

He felt his knees quiver again, as he leaned unto a tree for support. And somehow, the dull glinting of that amber-like pendant caught his eye.

The pendant that started it all. The pendant that that bitch gave him.

"_I have something to give you, it's very precious to me, so I want you to have it."_

He tried yanking off the necklace, but failed. He kept on yanking on it, to the point of hurting and choking himself. And finally it broke free.

"_If it's so important why give it to me?"_

With all his might, he threw the wretched necklace far away to the midnight sky, hoping with all ill intented hoped, that it would break when it hits the ground. Or get smashed. Or crushed. He doesn't care. As long as it falls into pieces.

That's it! His knees gave way, and falling so helplessly into the puddles of mud. And those tears he tried so hard in denying broke free.

"_Promise me okay?"_

Her sad smile came haunting him as he saw the far away glint.

"Cagalli…"

Why?

"Cagalli…"

Mustering his strength, he stood up, and with wobbling knees, he began staggering like a wounded animal, running after the direction of the necklace.

Why?

"Cagalli…"

He braved across the thicket, brushing off spiked branches, no giving a care whether he gets cut or whatever. He just need to find it.

"_Promise me okay?_

And in the puddle of mud, he found it. Glinting like his tears, mutely screaming for his name. And like a man who finally found his lost treasure, he fell on the same deep puddle, carefully cradling the necklace.

_"Promise me okay? It's very important to me so.."_

He stood up, still cradling the necklace in the palm of his hands.

_"Promise me…"_

Under the shade of an old wise tree, he began digging. The grave for this necklace. For this once happiness he felt. A grave for something he had hold so dear.

The Red Knight smiled weakly, as he began covering the grave up. Tears brimming, silently with his screaming chest, he smiled so weakly and melancholic. The same smile he had, when his dearest mother died.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

And under the same weeping midnight azure sky, the Amber Princess watched in mute horror as everything she had hold so dear come tumbling down one by one, in front of her eyes. 


	13. Anna Isshou Datta no ni Her Lullaby

_**Disclaimer: Events depicted below are works of fiction, any relevance or similarities to an actual event are nothing but coincedental. Characters used are property of Bandai And Sunrise and of the Gundam Seed/ Destiny Franchise ( I sound so formal huh?)**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 13: Anna Ishou Datta No ni…her version...**_

* * *

****

Lifeless eyes watched the red blaring sirens as they rushed in front of the Hotel building. Her limp body felt so heavy and numbed with this unheaving pain inside as the EMTs carried her out of the building. She wanted to move and get out of the gurney as she was being lift up to the ambulance, but she couldn't.

Or she just don't have the right strength to face anyone right now.

After everything that has happened.

Usually, she would flinch whenever an IV line would be started on her, or if she would be poked by a needle. But this time, even though she watched the EMT start the IV line on her with that needle, she didn't even moved a muscle. She just laid there, limp and out of life.

"How is she?" Again, she heard that familiar voice. The harbinger of that ill-fated news.

"Sir, we have to take care of your wounds too, please."

" No, my wounds aren't that serious. I want to make sure she's safe right now. Only then I can relax." He's as stubborn as ever.

"But sir."

"That's final!" She felt the undulating of the ambulance, as this person boarded the ambulance and sat beside her gurney. "You caused quite a handful of stuff today Cagalli."

Handful? She felt those words sting as his words earlier came to play. Her heart is twitching in pain again, more painful than ever before.

"I made the arrangements already for our return to ORB. As soon as you recover, we'll be heading out—"

"Did you even ask for what I want before you made that decision?" hearing those words, gave her little strength to face the opposite way, avoiding this guy's face.

"Are you implying that you don't want to come back to ORB just yet?"

"And so what if I am?"

"My My, you really don't know the scale of damage you have caused us, huh?"

She remained silent. Right now, she doesn't want to hear anything from this person. Before she always looked up to this guy, and the amount of trust she had in him…

But now, even if he did save her…

"Why are you so quiet now? You don't want to hear that Father's dying right now? I'm sure Father's health is more of a greater concern than Athrun right?"

"…Father? Father is…" Now the pain isn't just twitching anymore. It had started to pound inside her heart in large rhythms, drawing tears to her once tear stained eyes.

"Well? Are you still gonna stay longer here? Or do you wanna come back to ORB right now?"

"Just let me stay at least a week longer or so. I need to do some explaining. Surely, he just misunderstand—"

"DAMN It! Do you have any idea on how many lives you have damage because of this stunt of yours? First, Father, you made him frickin' sick after you decided to runaway! Then you decided to act so cool and ill bred, and bunch up with my very own Best friend! Damn it! My own best friend! Do you have any idea on how painful it was to me to find out what you did? Then this hijack. 11 people lost their lives needlessly! Not to mention the people who got wounded! Heine and Lacus got involved too! Damn it! And it's all because you decided to run away from your problems instead of facing them!"

Despite the raging pain inside her, she sat up, drawing the IV lines in a sway, with tears rolling down her eyes. "Then you're implying that I just go and marry a creep who want me because of money and glory? To give up everything Mom has taught us? Just giving up my freedom and happiness, by making them chose my future? Don't I have any right in choosing what I want and what I don't want? Of all people, you were the last person I thought who would support their plans for me. But now…"

"I do not wish to discuss this right now. Take a rest. You're tired. You might bleed again. G' night." He mutely left the ambulance, not even looking back at her.

_You don't want to see me cry huh?_

_You said before, you'd do everything for my happiness. That the last thing you'd do was to hurt me. But now._

She touched her still smarting cheek for Kira's slap earlier. She never thought she'll see him that mad again. Not to mention, his anger was geared at her, of all people. The person he promised to protect.

_"**Damn it Cagalli! Never would I have imagined that you'd dare do that to me! He was my best friend, and your selfish actions caused us our friendship! Damn it, why does it have to be you!"**_

I guess, in the end, I'm just a burden after all. A puppet for their own design. I have no right to move with out my puppeteer's approval. With out those people, I'm insignificant, and would only cause harm. I am nothing. Despite everything I have, in reality, I am nothing, right?

Her fist balled tightly, as drops of tear fell on her sheet. Her hand touched her belly gently, as more tears began to fall. After all this, would he still see me? Would he care for my baby if I tell him I'm carrying his child?

**_"I'm gonna make sure you two wont ever see each other again! I swear! I had enough of your games, Cagalli. You're my sister and I just want to protect you…"_**

She slammed her fist down hard, as she curled up her knees, hugging them tightly. Her body began shivering, not from the cold, but because of the overpowering pain and anxiety her mind and body is being raged with. She wanted to be mad with someone, someone she can put the blame to, aside from herself. But she just cant find one. She just cant help hating herself more than she has right now, but still, there was more hate pouring inside her.

Her father dying…

She ruined her brother and Athrun's friendship

Athrun hates her.

She caused the deaths of 11 people.

She Lacus and Heine got hurt because of her, and several other people.

And everything was her fault.

What kind of disgusting creature she has become? Because of her own selfish desire, she caused these people pain. What's wrong with getting married to a Purple haired pervert anyways? Nothing right? As long as the people who decided it are ok and all good, there's practically nothing wrong with it. SO, why cant she just be an obedient little Amber Rose and follow them?

Why?

Why did she chose to be selfish?

She did so many hateful things, things that had stained her dignity as the Amber Rose of ORB, therefore, she's not worthy of being the Amber Rose anymore.

And if she's not the Amber Rose, she has no other purpose in life anymore. Therefore…

The glinting sharp on the EMT kit caught her attention. She quickly grabbed it, not paying attention on whatever it was. With it's sharp end point at her throat, she took a deep breath…

_I just need to disappear from this world then…I have no further use…_

_If I disappear, I wont hurt anyone anymore..._

_And everything would be okay..._

_No body would get hurt..._

_because I'm gone..._

The EMT who was in charger of her saw her with a pair of scissors, ready to stab her own throat, quickly hopped in the van, grabbed the scissors from her and called for help. Fellow EMTs came to the scene, as they try to calm her struggling form with a mild sedative. They immediately closed the hatch, and had the van move out, barely informing the other EMT crew they left behind.

Kira stood there mutely as he tried to grasp what he had just saw.

_...Was Cagalli trying to kill herself back there?..._

The falling rain comforted him as he watched the red lights and the blaring siren disppear in the night.

* * *

After they tucked her arms tightly with a sheet to prevent her from hurting herself more, she began wailing and screaming, before the sedative took effect on her.

And as the Sandman arrived to calm her down, the last words she was able to say was…

_I'm sorry…Athrun…_

* * *

Quick update for you guys...read the ff: to clarify stuffs..

_**A/N**_: First off, to those who got a bit confused with chapter 12, that chapter is more on Athrun's POV, same as this one, with now, based on Cagalli's POV. On chapter 12, Athrun reminisce about what had happened on his meeting with Kira. On 13, Cagalli began thinking random stuff again.

The burying of the necklace in 12, signifies Athrun burying his feelings for Cagalli after he thought that cagalli played him bad. This chapter however, well, Cagalli's having serious breakdown.

If it helps, try rereading the chapter or the chapter before 12 to help you guys understand it more…

Things will be thoroughly explained next chapter. I promise.

To those who reviewed, I felt the same thing too. I nearly cried while I was typing the 12. I do hope that you guys would like 13 too as much as you did 12.

I"ll try to work on 14, so I can upload it quickly. That is if everything goes well and stuff like that.

Anyways, RXR..read rave rant or review…


	14. Lost words

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14: Lost Words.**_

* * *

****

****

"I really cant believe you had me come rushing here just to do this test on her. Cant you a lil' bit more trusting to this Hospital's doctors? It's not like they'll try to tamper with the results or something." Erika Simmons stretched her legs underneath her table as she hand Kira the results of the Pelvic Examination. With a grunt, he took the folder and quickly flip open the files. Same results. No question. She is carrying his child, for exactly 7 weeks now. His best friend's child.

"I heard about the commotion she caused here. Mind you, I was impressed how you pulled the strings, in order to keep the lids shut. I was half betting her face would be all over the tabloids, though." She crossed her legs again as she watched him with sheer amusement. The serious look on his face was a far cry from the cool headed kid she once saw playing in the Royal gardens in ORB. She wondered, how will Via react if she were to see her precious twins all messed up right now. She smiled, thankful that her dear friend isn't alive to see this mess. Otherwise, she'll be greatly devastated.

" What are the chances of an abortion affecting her health?" Kira almost crumpled the file folder as he held it tightly on his side. Erika smirked as she leaned closer towards him, studying his serious profile.

"You're planning to abort the child, without even asking for Cagalli's consent? Now, now, I cant do that."

"She isn't ready to become a mother. Not in her position right now. So answer my question."

"How can you tell? And since when did you became her guardian?"

"It's obvious that she's psychologically not ready. Plus the matter of the things to settle in ORB. She just cant have this baby. So, ready the papers, I'm signing the consent form." He flipped out his pen, as he took a seat, ready to sign the forms needed for the abortion. Erika eyed him tauntingly, tapping her slender fingers on the table.

"My, my…Since when did you became a psychiatrist? And you're starting to sound like those advisors, all fussing about political whachamacalits. And, since when did you became Cagalli? You just cant make decisions for your own, signing this and that for her."

"Don't fuck around with me Erika. I'm telling you what's good for her!" He slammed his fists on the table, with a flustered face. Why cant this woman understand, he thought. His fist balled tightly on his lap as he tried to suppress his frustrations at this woman's words.

"And as your family's doctor, I'm telling you what's good for the both of you! Don't you think it'll devastate her more if she finds out you killed her baby without even telling her? Let's say it didn't affect her health physically, but have you ever thought of her emotions? You're getting too carried away again. Via wont be so happy if she was alive."

"My mother has nothing to do with this Erika, so keep her out of this."

"She does. And you know it. Anyways, I'm not gonna let you kill that child. I'm the one who's gonna judge if she can keep it or not. Not you. Period."

Admitting defeat, he stood up and went marching out of her office, lost for words. She's right. He doesn't want to lose another loved one again.

It's enough that he lost Athrun already.

* * *

_With out a word, you turned away, and started on your journey._

_I'll wait for our reunion even if I'll never see you here again._

_No matter how much I lament, memories, which I hold dear will never return…_

_Wishes are never forgotten, right?_

_Even if a transient end should come_

_I'll leave all my sorrows on this earth and walk a distant path._

Driving in the brightly lit streets of Heliopolis, Athrun Zala found himself humming to an old song being played on his stereo. This kind of mushy song was really not like his taste, but somehow, this one's an exception. And for some reasons, this song reminds him of that girl's crying face earlier before she left.

Geez. He's going crazy thinking over what that girl. What the heck. This is the first time he's this crazy. Whatever that girl did to him, she really did it good. He chuckled softly as he touched the pendant of the necklace she gave him. Our engagement gift perhaps?

How cheesy…

He arrived at the meeting place 5 minutes early. Just in time actually, as his 5 minutes faded away after having trouble over finding a good parking spot. He turned off his engine and drew a deep breath. He smiled as he tucked the pendant under his shirt and opened his door.

He cant wait to see Kira's reaction to this.

Athrun found his friend outside the Garden Pavilion, looking at the stars. Typical Kira, oddling at the stars, while all hunked up by the bridge railings. If it wasn't for the huge crowd of drooling girls, he wouldn't find him.

"Yo!"

"Athrun!" Kira waved a hand to his friend, briefly straightening his leaning composure.

"I thought we're suppose to meet in the Pavilion, not _outside _the Pavilion." He leaned his back against the railings, feeling the cold kiss of the steel bars. There isn't a one star on this gloomy cold night. And good thing he wore his black coat, other wise he'll freeze to death.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, but the starless sky looked so inviting, I couldn't help myself."

"Just what the hell are you staring at? Clouds ? Or looking for an UFO?"

"Yeah, both! Anyways, why did you call me here for?"

"Am I bothering you? Oh yeah, how's the search?"

"I got a tip from an anonymous guy saying, I could find her here in Heliopolis. I'm not even sure of the info, but after sending a blurred shot of her, I didn't think twice and headed out here."

"And just because of that you strut your butt here?"

"Hahaha, yeah. With the current situation at ORB, I couldn't waste any more time."

"Oh why's that?"

"They kicked out the old fiancé they chose for her and installed a new one. Guy's a jerk, but I can't do anything about it unless my sister makes an appearance or something like that."

"I see. They must be getting on your nerves pretty bad huh?"

"So-so. How about you?"

"Hahaha, you wont believe it, but, I think I'm really going crazy."

"Oh? Is this about the new girl you got?"

" Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Yzak. I called him up one day, to cancel another appointment, and he started barking about you dillydallying with new girl. He even said you were flirting with your girl friend in the office, and you took couple of days off just to go on a 'retreat' with your new girl."

"Sounds like Yzak alright."

"So, who's your new play mate? I hope I wont see those tabloids screaming your name or your old babes' names again. Man, those gave me a headache!"

"Hahaha, They did? Sorry bout that."

"You really look different. Must be this 'unlucky girl' huh?

"Unlucky? Cant call her that. You should call me unlucky! Man, I've been spoiling her too much! I never blow dry any of my past girls, nor, my own hair, but she made me blow dry hers!!"

"So, where'd you met her? In a pageant? A Meeting? A conference? A party?"

"Hahaha, no. In a bar. All drunk and stuff. She was hawt when she was sober. She was sizzlin' when she's drunk!" Both of them erupted in maniacal laugh, no knowing the impending doom to their friendship. This may be perhaps, their last laugh together. As best of friends.

"Then it turns out, she was one of Yzak's underlings, and from hat I swept her off her feet. Who wouldnt? I make her breakfast. I cook for her. Pamper her and even blow dry her hair."

"Hahaha you're starting to sound like a married man already!"

"I do?" He took his precious pendant from it's shelter and in the dimming light of the Pavilion's posts, the round stone twinkled.

"Yeah, so mind telling the name---" The shy twinkle from the pendant caught Kira's eyes, igniting the cold fire in him. And with out any warning, he grabbed Athrun's collar, gripping it tight, with grave anger burning in those purple eyes.

"What the!"

"Tell me…Where the hell did you get that Pendant!?!"

"Cagalli gave it to me! Now brush off Kira! This isn't funny!!"

"Cagalli? Fuck it Athrun, I have no time for your jokes! She would never ever give that pendant to any one—wait---"

"Damn Kira, are you high or something? You're acting really fucked up. You should lay low from your search—"

"Is that girl who gave you that necklace, same as the drunk girl you picked up from the bar?"

"And so?"

"Answer me damn it!"

"Yeah, so what?"

With fists balled tightly at his side, Kira took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak. Athrun, still clueless about everything, never thought he'll see Kira in this state again.

"Are you….Is she your new toy you were talking about?"

"Yes."

And with that blunt answer, Kira's enraged fist rammed Athrun face hard, making Athrun woozy from the first hit. And before he could even make a response, another fist pummeled his face, followed by another and another. He tasted blood in his mouth as he tried to block Kira's attacks.

"Damn it Kira…Fuck, I don't even know what are you talking about, but if you leave me no choice…!" As he tried to return the punch, Kira quickly ducked under him to deliver a hefty uppercut, followed by another blow to his stomach.

"Why! Damn it Why! Of all people! Why! Why! Why!!!" Tears were briiming in Kira's eyes as he continued his attack. Everytime Athrun tries to open his mouth to speak, Kira's fist would shut him up. And if he blocks Kira's punch, it'll be Kira's kick he'd be tasting on his sides.

"You bastard! Of all people! Why my sister! What did I do to you?! She didn't deserve to be treated that way you bastard!"

If he wanted to, he can fight back, but he chose not to. He somehow understand why Kira's all fucked up with him, and somehow, he feels guilty about it. But still, he's confused. A part of him inside began to hurt as bad as hell, much worst than the pain he's getting from being beaten by Kira. So much worst than that.

"You're my best friend, Athrun..I don't understand…Why should it be my sister? Of all people...why my very own sister!!!"

Athrun regained his composure as the word 'sister' registered in his mind. He distanced himself from Kira, as he tried to stand up by the use of the railings. "Wait..I don't understand…your sister?"

Kira fell on his knees, sobbing. His precious sister, stained…by his own bestfriend…of all the people…

"I don't understand anything but, she came onto me. It's not like I pounced on her or something. Look, you're just misunderstanding things Kira…" Athrun walked towards his distraught friend, hoping to calm him down, but instead, with his frightening eyes, Kira lunged at him again, with the intent of killing him.

"Of all people, I never thought you would do this to her! You! The person I last expect to ruin the dignity of the person I had so much cared for. The only sister I have."

"I'm ready to take any blow if that's what you think would calm you down. But I swear to you that I didn't know she was your sister." He couldnt feel the pain of his friend's jabs and punches anymore. The rain had numbed his body with the warmth of cold. Just sarcastically perfect.

"How can you do this to her! How!! Fuck. You know how important she is to me. She's my only family right now, and you dare to ruin her like this! What did she do to you? What did I do to you! Did I ever do you wrong? If it's Lacus, then fine, you can have her, but…"

He laid down his fist and loosened his grip on Athrun. He turned away silently, as the rain started to pour down. "Tell her I'm need to talk to her…and that I have enough of this game she's playing…tell her it's time to go back…."

" Damn Kira. I don't get you…'---He sat down leaning his tired and battered form on the railings. He wiped the blood on his face as he tried to catch his breath---' But this I'm quite sure. I didn't mean to do that to her… I didn't know… So whatever I did...I apologize…I assure you I'll keep my hands off her from now."

Athrun Zala felt his chest hurt more than his body as he watched his best friend walk disappear from his view. The intensity of the pain was so much that it numbed him from the cold that had started to envelop his heart. The rain masked the rain of his heart as he tried searching the starless night for answers. But he was in vain…

* * *

He wake up to a splitting headache and body screaming with pain. And beside him, lays the naked form of Meer, still sleeping. He saw the bruises from last night on his arms and chest, and his swollen lip had somehow gotten worst. He stood up, drawing the sheets along with his naked form, leaving only the thin ones to warm up the sleeping Meer. He went straight to the shower, but he stopped after he saw his figure on the bathroom mirror. And for a brief moment, he thought he saw her reflection, smiling beside him. And with out thinking twice, with his own bare fist, he slammed his fists on the defenseless mirror, breaking to a thousand pieces. Meer woke up with a start, upon hearing the crash, dashed as fast as she could to his aid.

And there she found him, all curled up on the corner of the bathroom, with bleeding fists, staring at the oblivion.

Hoping that in that oblivion, her maber light would come back to him.

* * *

Kira took a deep breath as he opened the door to his sister's room. Erika had just told him that she had lift off the order of soft restraints on Cagalli, but she's still on some mild sedatives. Hearing that, he was relieved. He just cant take the sight of his precious sister, with her wrists tied up to the bed, with that blank look on her face.

As expected, she was up, sitting on her bed, looking at the window. She had gotten much more paler and thinner.

"G'morning." He took his seat close to her bed, waiting for a reply. She just looked at him with blank eyes, and returned her gaze to the window.

"Are you hungry?" He tried to start another conversation.

"How's Lacus and Heine doing?" Her voice sound so cold, so out of life. So much different from the Cagalli he knew.

"They'll be discharge today. As soon as they get off their IV lines, they said they'll visit you." H felt relieved now. It seems her anger has calmed down.

"I heard you wanted to kill my baby. Who gave you the permission to decide that?"

" I'm your brother. I have the right." Does he really have the right?

"And this is my body. My child. Just because you think I cant keep it or whatever, doesn't mean you can go off deciding things on your own." _Even if it's all by myself..._

"I just wanted the best for you…"

"Even if you knew it'll only bring me sadness? You don't care about my happiness?"

"…"

"Kira…Let me see Athrun..please?" She clenched her sheets tightly, as a dro of tear fell on the rhinestone of her ring. The ring he gave her. That precious ring.

"Do you think he'll still take you?"

"I don't know. But still…I want to see him."

"You'll just end up hurting yourself again."

"If he doesn't want me back, I'll come back to ORB. I'll raise my child there, with out him knowing. And…Rey…Rey, I'll marry him. I'll explain everything to him, and prolly, he'll take my child too…and..Athrun…Athrun'll never…know."

"So_ he_ talked to you already huh?"

"He called me this morning. He heard what happened. He said his on his way here…He said…" Teardrops began raining down on her sheets. Kira sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine Kira. But can you leave for now? I just need some moment peace." She wiped her tears as his hug loosened. She forced a smile as he stood up.

"Tell Heine and Lacus to bring me some fruits if they come visit ok? And…And don't tell them about my child…please?"

* * *

A/N

See? I explained Athrun's part...Next chappie would be Cagalli's...

Sheesh...I spoil you guys too much. My PC's getting worn off, thanking you guys for the reviews you sent individually would eventually shut my PC down permanently, so, I hope you guys understand.

Thanks thanks for all the revies and compliments you guys sent. I really appreciated it. And updating this as fast as I could is my way of saying thanks.

And so, again, RXR! Read, Rant/Rave! if really like my fic, tell the world about it, and of course me too...

See you guys on the next intallment okies?


	15. Solitude from the Ocean Depths

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself bound tightly against the wall. With a table napkin stuffed in her mouth, and the plastic cord digging to her wrist, She watched in mute horror as Kira and the guy named Sting wrestled for the gun. From her view, she could see that Sting has the advantage, judging by how he's overpowering Kira, by his height. She dreaded each second, flinched with each sound they make. Not knowing that the recently unconscious Stellar has woken up, bent on extracting vengeance on her attacker, Kira. And what easier way that is, by just killing the easy prey. And in this case…

"Die!!!" That scream warned her of the incoming danger, just enough for her to swing her body, to evade the attack. Stellar regained her composure, and again lunged back at her prey, making sure she wont this time around. And she didn't. At the cost of her life.

She succeeded in stabbing Cagalli in her side, but not hard enough. She smiled innocently as she watched blood trickle down her arm, down to her dagger, not knowing it was her own blood. Kira had managed to win the gun over, by hitting Sting squarely on the jaw, just in time to save his sister.

Cagalli trembled at the sight of Stellar's body crumpling down to the floor, with her innocent smile slowly fading. She felt her body swerve in a kaleidoscope of colors as pools of Stellar's crimson tears stained the floor. She felt her knees gave in, weakened and tired of everything.

Meanwhile, Sting, sensing how distracted his opponent had gotten after witnessing his comrade's death, tried to tackle him down to win back the gun. This time, armed with the small dagger he kept in his boot. Oblivious to the danger, Kira came to his sister's side, in an attempt to free her from bondage.

"It's ok now..Everything's all right now…" With trembling hands, he loosened his sister's bonds, completely dropping his guard.

And as Cagalli lift her gaze, the glinting blade hovering above her oblivious brother greeted her.

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

Athrun Zala had finally gotten over his hang over from the night before. Wearing plain shirt and jeans, he made his way to his office, hoping he could just forget everything by submerging his problems in work. Apparently, Yzak 'lovingly' reminded him of the paperwork he had so willingly stacked in his office, waiting for his approvals and signatures. He grunted as he parked his car into the space.

He should have listened to Yzak. He should have just stayed here in Aprilius, instead of going over there in Heliopolis. Or better yet, he should have just ditched that bitch earlier. When she left his suite that time. How stupid he can get? Seducing that hoe'. And look what he's left with. That's why, morning after that faithful night, he left Heliopolis, with out leaving a word to Heine or Lacus. He felt bad about it, but then again, he sensed that in some way, those two knew about Cagalli's secret and kept it from him.

Bah. To hell with them then. He has no time for stupidity and senseless things. He has enough with those things.

Really now?

He entered his office with a chill on his back. The little table on the corner was gone now, and he had his old secretary back. Somehow, it felt awkward. His office suddenly looked cold and empty to him, dull and so lifeless. And for some reasons he couldn't explain, he wanted to remodel his office so bad. Or have it burn it. Or move to a new office. Anything that'll rid him of this unexplainable irritance to this office. He dialed his secretary's line, demanding have an interior designer see his office ASAP, and ordered her to prepare another office for him. He doesn't want to stay in that office for another minute.

So he picked up some folders on his table and went ahead to the adjacent office his secretary prepared for him. And hoping that finally he can bury his woes in his work, he found himself staring at the window, watching time fly by.

He didn't realized that he's been staring at the window for almost 2 hours. Nor the repeated knocks by his secretary. Or his grumbling stomach. Or the sneaking Dearka behind his table.

"Yo!"

He literally jumped in his seat as Dearka's face suddenly came into view. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

"Visiting my dear friend that I haven't seen for a long time."

"Do you know how to knock?"

"Yeah I do. But do you know how to pay attention during work instead of dozing off?"

"I am not dozing off. I'm just thinking about some things."

"Hmmm… I wont butt in on that one. I just wanna know some stuff. You were in Heliopolis last week right?"

He unconsciously balled his fists in his lap as he heard the word 'Heliopolis'. "Yeah."

"Well then, do you know anything about the hostage taking that took place in Hotel Rakuen?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Hostage taking? I was in another hotel."

"You didn't know? It happened like 3 days ago. I heard Lacus and Heine got hurt in that incident, and I heard you were there too…'

Wait. Hotel Rakuen? Lacus got hurt in the incident? And Heine? Wait. She was with Lacus that night. And she never came back to the hotel… Could something… bad happened to her?

'So I thought I could get the details from you since you were there..but turns out you weren't there.'

"Wait. Were there any casualties? Number of injuries? Have you heard from Lacus or Heine? Did they mention anything else? Tell Me!!!" He was almost on top of his table, as if he was about to shake the details about the hostage taking.

"Hey Hey… One questions at a time. Yes, there were casualties. Approximately 11 people were killed. But I heard that isn't the final report. Almost everyone in that suite was injured. Some were fatally injured. Even some of the SWAT members got wounded after one of the perps open fire on them with an automatic. And no. I havent heard from them. I got the word from Nicole, and from what I heard, even Kira, who apparently found his sister there, got involved too. He was wounded by one of the perps, while he was trying to save his sister."

"Kira? Wait. Do you know what happened to his sister?" why am I so fussed about her?

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. They kept a tight lid over it. But I think, something happened to her too. But I'm not sure whether it was something fatal or what."

His fingers were biting hard on his palms as his fists rolled even tighter. He felt this wave of unknown feeling, as a surge of cold chill crawled up his spine. "Do you know what Hospital they were admitted to?"

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Solitude from the Ocean Depths…_**

"I said, who among you is the princess of ORB! If you don't stand up, I'm gonna shoot this man's head off. Now we don't want any blood bath here right?" The man named Sting grimly smiled as he pressed the gun harder at the man's temple.

"Sting-kun! I cant wait! I wanna play now! If the Princess isn't here, let's just send her a warning!" The blonde girl giggled eerily as she pulled one of the women by her hair, and gently pressed the dagger's blade against her throat.

"Quit it Stellar, you'll have your fun soon, if the princess wont show herself."

"Aww But it's taking her so long! I wanna play!!!"

Cagalli bit her lip hard as she struggled to remain calm. Lacus held her hand tightly to prevent her from revealing her identity, but how long can she bear this pressure?

"Ok Ok, just to shut you up. We'll count one to 10, and if Her Majesty doesn't show herself, one of these heads will go Ka-blooey!"

"1"

Lacus felt Cagalli's tension from the hand she held. She wanted to do something, but what? If ever thses people finds out that Cagalli's the princess, it'll ruin everything she and Heine worked for. And worst, she cant fantom what ever Kira would do if anything happens to Cagalli…

"2"

Cagalli flinched at the number. She tried to close her eyes and pretend to not see what ever is happening. She tried to pretend that she was deaf, to not be able to hear the cries of the hostages. But…She cant…

"3"

"4"

"5"

Spissssssssssshhh!

A rain of blood showered the hostages as the blonde girl held a limp form of a bloody body. The woman's throat was slashed deeply, that the head was almost severed from the cut. Her innocent face looked so evil as she licked her lips from the blood that rained on her. She dropped the body on the floor and sheathed her dagger. She cocked her gun again as she went about the hostages, looking for another victim.

"Damnit Stellar! I said 10! Cant you follow simple orders?"

"My finger slipped. I'm sorry!" She smiled again as she found her new victim. Lacus Clyne.

"Oh my! I like your hair. I wonder how would it look like if it's bathed in blood?" She pulled up Lacus' by her hair,

"No..please..lemme go…." Lacus trembled in fear as she tried to endure the pain riveting from her hair.

"Why should I? " Stellar smiled again as she tightened her grip on her hair. With her free hand, she unsheathed the dagger from the holster.

"Please let me go. There's no ORB Princess here…so please let us go…we didn't do anything to you.."

"Nuh-uh…you're dead wrong. Auel said the princess was here. Auel was never wrong…"

"Stellar's right. We're sure the princess is here. So, if you value these people's lives, show yourself. And if not… well, you'll have another blood shower here…"

"See? Even Sting agrees with me! Now, where should I cut you?" The cold blade caressed her face, leaving trails of red in it's path. Lacus trembled in mute fear, as the cold blade touched her lips, drawing blood. Tears slowly trickled down her face, as she closed her eyes, readying herself for the her end.

"STOP IT!!!"

Everyone's eyes suddenly turned to the source of the voice. The young blonde lady who sang that sad song earlier, stood up with great vigilance. Lacus eyes swelled up with tears, as her mouth silently mouthed the words 'No..please don't…'

"And who are you to stop us?" Stellar dropped Lacus on the floor as her attention got caught by the dazzling figure. Sting smirked as he aimed his gun at her head. "If you dare lie, you'll have a bullet hole on that pretty head of yours."

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, Princesss of United Emirates of ORB. I demand you to let go of your hostages." Without any mark of hesitance, Cagalli walked towards Sting. Stellar grabbed her arms and tied her wrist tightly with a thick plastic rope, and stuffed her mouth with a table napkin.

"Let go of the hostages. You can have me. I wont escape. Just let them go."

"Yeah will do that. We don't need these useless trash anyways. All we need is you." Sting smiled as he pushed her towards the exit. Stellar smiled and waved goodbye at the hostages, then started to shoot the chandeliers and lightings. The suite was slowly enveloped in mute darkness, as the light from the elevator slowly disappeared, along with the Amber princess.

"We're safe! We're safe!!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Call the police!"

Lacus watched in disgust as the crowd selfishly cheered about, not even giving a damn about their saviour. It was as if, Cagalli's sacrifice was nothing, as they started fussing about themselves. They didn't even stop and bother to ask or care about Cagalli. And even though she wanted to speak up, her voice had disappeared, rendering her mute. She just stood there, hoping for a miracle…

"Is everybody ok!" Out of nowhere, came Heine, along with a couple of SWAT cops. And Kira. Kira?

No… that means…he knows…

Heine immediately spotted her in the panicking crowd, followed by a wary Kira. She knew the first words Kira will ask her : 'Where is she?'

"Are you alright?" Heine wiped her pale face, as he tried to calm her down. She nodded yes, and glanced at the still wary Kira. As Kira opened his mouth, tears started to brim in her eyes, as she began trembling.

"Hey, Lacus, Are you alright? Someone get the paramedics here, ASAP!"

Speechless from the shock, she grabbed Heine and Kira's sleeves and dragged them towards the elevator door where she saw their captors exited. And as they pressed the button, the other exit burst open followed by a series of gunshots that rained the whole suite. People started screaming and began ducking for cover as the SWAT Team engaged the perpetuators.

And as the elevator door opened, Lacus felt the sting of the bullet shot through her shoulder, as she pushed Kira and Heine to the elevator car.

_Save her..._

* * *

Watching the dancing lights outside her window, Cagalli Yula Athha, silently hums a song for her unborn child. If she tells _him_ she's carrying his child, will _he_ take her back? Will he forgive her? Will _he…_

She trembled against the cold pain inside her chest. She was hoping for the impossible. She knows _he'll_ never forgive her, and that _he'll _never take the child. _He'll_ probably deny that it's his child too. There's no hope in her case. Might as well give up.

But…

"Good Day to you Cagalli-hime. Did I came in a wrong time?"

It was her new fiancé. Rey Za Burrel. The blonde hottie who's the complete opposite of him. Kind, gentle, and soft spoken. Mature in all the ways imaginable. Ever since he found out she was in the hospital, he had been always by her side, whenever he has time. Even though he time wasn't on his side, he still finds a way to visit her. And everytime he's by her side, the pain inside her chest disappears, even for a brief moment.

" You're not skipping your work again, are you?" She force a smile as she took the flowers he had brought for her.

"My conference for this afternoon had been cancelled. I have a couple of free time today, so I thought I could share it with you." He took a seat by her bed, as he loosened his neck tie. He looks so much different from Athrun.

"With me? That'll be boring. There's nothing to do here honestly. "

" It's ok. I just wanna know more about you."

"Uhh.. Are you serious? "

"Yes. I'm really interested with you. And since our family had decided upon…"

"So it's ok for you to marry some stranger you barely know?"

"Well, yes. But, I don't consider you as a stranger. I've met you before. And besides, that's why I'm here. I wanted to know you more."

"We've met before?"

"Yes. In your 7th birthday. You don't remember huh? You were busy beating up a kid who was bullying another kid. That kid you saved was me. And that spark my interest in you."

"I don't remember. I'm sorry." She bowed her head, hiding her blushing face form his sight. Just what is this guy saying?

"It's alright. I'm ready to accept everything and anything about you. I don't care about your past. I will accept them all." His face was full of sincerity. Not a trace of hesitation or lies. A complete opposite of him.

"Even if I'm carrying someone else's child? Is that fine with you?" Tears began brimming in her eyes. It's _his_ child, not yours.

"Yes. I don't care. It's not the child's fault. I will take the child and treat as my own. And I will do everything in my power to make you see the man I am."

"Even If I don't love you?" _I can only love him…_

" Yes. I'll keep working hard till you learn to love me. That's why, I want to know you more. And hopefully you'll learn more about me too."

"You're such a fool. You don't understand what you're saying. I don't believe you!!!" With out thinking, she pushed him off his chair, pounding her fist on his chest. He fell flat on his back, with the steel bars of the chair digging onto his back. She was hoping he'll show any signs of anger, but instead, a sincere smile was etched on his face, as her tears quietly drops on his face. He held her arms gently and pushed them harder to his chest.

"You can hit me as much as you want. I will not fight back. I'll take them all, with out any complain, even if it kills me. If that is what you want."

She withdrew her arms. What is this guy!

He stood up, dusting his clothes and sat on her bed. She frozed as he gently cupped her face, wiping the tears away. Caressing her face with utmost kindness.

"You stupid fool. You should hate me. I don't deserve you…"

"No one's perfect. And no one has a right to hate each other."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll do everything, anything, to make you happy…."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"I want to see Athrun."

"…."

"Can you do it?"

"If that is what you want…"

* * *

A/N: Ehehehehe I know it sux...Things dont happen the way I want it when it's my birthday week.

Anyways, to clarify things, I just cant send replies to your review as much as I want to. I can but with the help of the school PC. But not with my PC at home.

Then, I wanna thank you guys who supported my fic up till now. I"m really grateful for that. I'll do my best to keep you guys glued on my fic..

And lastly, I hope this chapter clears the confusion from the last chapter. It maybe a lil but sucky, but I hope it clears the confusion and answer some of your Q's..

So...

There..Till next time


	16. Final Distance

_**

* * *

**_

_**Final Distance, Chapter 16 of Prince Zala and Pauper Caga…**_

* * *

****

_I want to see you…but…an invisible wave pushes us apart._

_And Again, we're a little far from each other._

She took a deep breath as she opened the door to his Building office. Dressed in royal blue trench coat with swirling patterns on the hem, a usual fashion for a royalty of ORB, she braved her way to the elevator, praying she wont run into someone who'll cause a ruckuss. As she made her way through, she over heard some of the employees whispering about her…

"Hey, isn't that the woman who use to work for the boss?"

"You mean his old toy? Yeah. But I heard he's done with her, coz it turns out she's someone else's toy now."

"She cheated on him?!"

"I dunno, But I heard they're over, and he's with a new girl now."

"That annoying cow who looks like Ms. Clyne?"

"Yeah, that one."

Man, I wish the boss stayed with 'er. She's more decent than that cow."

" I agree"

She was grateful for the elevator door as it shut away those painful conversation she heard. They're just gossips. There's no reason to believe in them…

They're just gossips right?

She knew deep inside her, that the possibility of those were high, but she wanted to believe that there's still hope. That he wont forger her that easily. That he's not through with her.

She could feel her heart beat heavily in her head, pulsating faster and faster with every floor she pass. In just a few seconds, she'll come to face him. And there's no turning back.

The elevator finally reached it's destination. Despite the looming nausea, she took a deep breath as the elevator doors slowly parted way. Her heart beat had gone to a more deafening scale as it bounds louder and louder in her ears. Her palms had been sweating so cold from anxiety, and she's been repeatedly wiping them on her coat. This is it…

But instead, an empty space greeted her, littered with paper and folders. Did she pressed the wrong button? No, the wallpaper and the setting are the same. But where is his office? Where is he? Did he relocate?

Relieved for a moment, she stepped out of the elevator to pace around the vacant lot. Memories came rushing to her head as she went about each corner of the empty space.

The time she messed up his tea.

The time she kicked him after he tried to change her clothes.

The time he made her eat his left overs.

The time she first met Heine.

The time she got dragged off by Lacus.

The time she hid under her table, trying to avoid his perverted demands.

The time she tickled his ears after he dozed off on his table.

The time he played a trick on her.

The time they got reprimanded by Yzak for being so loud.

Those times were something she really did enjoyed. It was fun. But those times, are now, nothing but memories. Memories she cant go back to. Memories that can be soon forgotten. She found herself looking at the blank spot, where his portrait used to be. A hand gently caressed the blank spot, as the memories of his warmth came rushing through out her body. Will she feel his embrace again? Will his lips caress hers once more?

Or will he cast her away, just like the earlier ones…

"Ms. Cagalli?" It was her old pal back in her Accounting days. She quickly wiped her tears as she force a smile to greet her friend. "Are you looking for Mr. Zala's office?"

"Oh…Uhh..did he relocate?"

"Yes. Last week. He said something about this office being all dull and stuffy. So he relocate to the other office next to this one. Then we turned this to a whatever room. I was asked to clear this room, so that's why I'm here."

" Oh..I see..Is he in?"

"Uhmm…he's in…but I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to go visit him."

"Why? Is he on a bad mood?"

"Uhm..yeah, well, lately, he's always on a bad mood. In fact he's starting to act like Mr. Joule, but it's not the deal here."

"Uhh.. what is it then?"

"Uhmm...How to say this…Well, you do know that everybody in this building knows about your relationship with Mr. Zala right? "

"Yeah..whatta bout it?"

"Oh, I don't know how to say this!"

"Is it about Meer?"

"…"

"I see. Don't worry, I'm ok about it. I just want to clarify things."

"But, still, usually, at this time…they're…uhh…doing it…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?!?!?!"

"Uhh..you know…this and that. Everybody could hear them. I meanm, I know he's the boss and everything, but why cant they be more discreet!" Her friend began blushing. She felt that ache inside her again tugging, but she tried to shun it away.

"I think I get what you mean."

"Oh Ms. Cagalli, I hope you and the boss get back together! I don't like that woman. She's so annoying. She ticks almost everybody off!!! I'm surprised how Sir Athrun could take her."

"Athrun can be really weird sometimes…"

"Oh, my, Ms. Cagalli, I'm sorry, but I have to go…I forgot that I have another errand…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but before you go, can you lead the way to his office please?"

* * *

Meer Campbell woke up to the sound of the door closing. He's always like this. Leaving her sleeping after their lovemaking, with out saying something. He's so cold to her, and when they have sex, he's like an automatic sex machine, doing his stuff without feeling. And after they're done, he'll go off somewhere, leaving her all messed up like this.

She stood up to pick up her clothes scattered on the floor. Man, he ripped her favorite brassiere again, and her new thong. Sheesh…why cant he be gentle with her? And why cant he forget _about her_?

It wasn't the first time he called out her name while they were making love. And somehow, she's gotten used to it. But sometimes, when he calls out _her_ name, he sometimes, would unconsciously cry and that would really piss her off.

And there was one time. She would never forget the words he said. 'Cagalli, I love you…so please…tell me, it's not true…and that you do love me too…'

That really ticked her off!

Damn. What does that bitch has that she doesn't have?

She pretty, she has more boobs than she has, she's popular, and had the body that can turn any man crazy. Then, why cant she attract him, the way she did?

Why?

She jumped at the sudden knocking at the door. Damn, she doesn't want somebody to see her like this. But after she heard the voice of the knocker, she felt relieved and somehow, all fired up. It's the bitch

Speaking of the devil.

She stood up, wearing nothing but her ripped bra and thong, to open the door.

"My my, look who we have here…The Amber Princess!"

"Meer!" The horrified look on her face was priceless. She felt so good about tormenting this bitch for a while. She pour out all her frustrations on this bitch.

"Are you looking for Athrun? I'm sorry, but he's sleeping right now. Apparently, I over worked him too much. He's tired from our daily sex."

"…" _I don't wanna hear it anymore._

"Why don't you come inside. Oh wait, you cant. It's messy from all our toys so…sorry."

"…" _Please stop._

"Oh my, Why is the Amber Rose so speechless? I'm sure you wanna ask me a lot of stuff right?"

"…" _Stop._

"Now, now, don't be like that, c'mon, speak up."

"Please take care of him." Her fists clench tightly for a moment, as she braced her chest from all the pain raging in her chest. She knows it'll come to this, and she thought she already prepared for this. But…why does it hurt so much more? This is it. She's at her limit. She cant take it. She doesn't wanna cry in front of this woman. She took a deep breath as she turned her heel away.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Just how the fuck can she take care of him, when he's obviously still not over her? How can she please him, when he could only see this bitch's face everywhere? Just what is with this Bitch! Why didn't she just died along with those low lifes? Why cant Rey shut her up?!

Her nerve snapped and next thing she knew was her lunging at Cagalli, ready to scratch her face. She found herself trying hard in scratching off her innocent face, she could have succeeded if it wasn't for those meddling employees who stopped her.

She watched as the employees dragged her away, locking her in his office. She could hear her cries and the comforting words of the employees from the other side of the door. She felt so lonely as she curled up in a corner, with tears rolling down.

"I'm a victim too…why wont anyone comfort me? Why wont you treat me the way you treat her? What's the difference between her and me? Please…tell me…."

* * *

She found herself sitting in one of the conference halls. The employees had her stay here while waiting for things to calm down. But she cant stay still. She needs to find him…

And she did.

On the roof top. Smoking.

"Athrun…" God knows how much she struggled to keep her voice trembling. The almost winter winds began breathing down to her skin. She touched her tummy unconsciously and whispered to her child 'I'm seeing your daddy, baby…'

"…." He just stood there, with his back facing her. Leaning against the railing, puffing his favorite cigarette.

"I want to explain everything. The reason I didn't tell you because…"

"I don't need your explanation. You don't really need to explain anything. " He took the last huff from his stick. He turned to face her, non chantly lighting another stick.

"But… You don't understand everything. I mean, I have the reason why I did hide it from you. And I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I never meant it."

" Like I said. There's nothing to apologize. I had forgotten everything. Everything that's between us. So, from now on, I don't wanna see you again. You got that?"

"You have forgotten everything? Everything? It didn't even mean anything to you? Those memories we shared? I cant believe this…"

He stepped forward, and cupped her face. His breath smells so strongly of cigarette. His face was so frighteningly blank, so empty of emotion that it scares her. Where's the Athrun she loved?

"Listen carefully. YOU are just a past time. A simple hobby. There's nothing to cherish or whatsoever in our relationship. IN fact, I cant call it a relationship. Just a fling. I only had you because you were good in bed. Other than that, you're nothing. Get that?"

" I see…" The strength she worked so hard to gather finally ran out. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. She could feel her whole body trembling. And her chest. It had gotten so much heavier that it was before, so tight, that she could hardly breath. She watched him straightened up

"Anything else? Oh and, please, get your stuff out of my unit? I already took care of the ones I bought, some homeless folks asked for clothes, so I gave it to them. So, all you need to take care of are the ones you previously owned. And please do it today. I'm planning to reset the setting for Meer. She's planning to move in today."

"I see…I'll…I'll do that…"

"And will you please wipe your face. I don't want any more rumors."

He watched her wipe her face with a hanky, and the tiny sparkle on her hand caught his attention.

She's still wearing the ring?

"I'll be going now….I'm sorry for bothering you….Good…" She couldn't say the word. She just cant…But she has to. For her child. She has to.

"Good bye."

He felt something tug at his chest as he watched her leave. He waited till she closed the rooftop door, before slamming his fists on the railings. He was aware of the trickling tears on his face and the blood on his reopened wound.

Damn…

He felt that ache again. That numbing stabbing pain in his chest he felt that day. The day he went to visit her…

The day he saw her with someone.

Alone.

In her hospital room.

In an intimate embrace.

That scene is something he can never ever forget. The look of her face. Those tears she was shedding. They were supposedly for his eyes only. He alone, has the right to make her cry. The right to make her laugh. Make her smile.

Even though he wanted to rub it in her face, the mere thought of it sends so much achein his chest, so much, he coul harldy breath from the tightness it brings...

So it's better he didnt open it up. And 'sides, he knows she'll deny it.

But now…

To hell with her.

To hell with everything…

* * *

The chaffeur carried the last suitcase out of the unit. After spending almost 2 hours of packing, she's finally done. She was glad her driver wasn't the type who'll ask question or those fussy types, or else, it'll really tick her off.

She wiped her face stained with dried tears with a wet paper towel. She took a long sigh as she took a last look at the unit. It had change so much during her absence. So much that it feels so weird to her. Like she doesn't belong to this place anymore. She picked the shirt laying on the floor to put in the clothes bin. But instead, she ended up hugging it so tightly, burying her face into, as she inhaled his scent. And again, she found herself crying, She had been crying through out the time she was packing, but not as hard as this.

She wanted to cry out everything. Everything, so that she wont have to cry for him anymore.

So that she can forget about him, and learn to love Rey.

So that she can start a new life. With her child.

So, for one last time, she let herself cry. Cry out every thing. Her pain, her happiness, and her love.

Cry out all the pain inside.

Even though she knows it wont help…

Even though she knows, sooner or later she'll cry again…

But, it'll be the last time she can be a part of his world.

_I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I know you're getting sick of it, but, I just want you to know that I'm thankful for the times I shared with you. Those were the times I really fond myself happy and smiling. Because of you, I found a meaning to my life. It's sad how it ends up like this._

_You showed me what it is to smile and laugh, free of rules and regulations. I was never allowed to act like that in the public, I'm sure you're heard all about how my father can get strict from Kira. Even if it's just a fling for you or a past time, for me it was something I could forever cherish._

_But now, it's time for me to go. Time for me to face the responsibilities I have. I know soon, you'll forget all about me, but, I hope that you'll still take care of my pendant. It's something I really want you to have. It's said to bring good luck to those who wear it._

* * *

Rey downed his 4th glass of wine as he patiently waited for his fiancée's return. She promised she'll be back by 10 pm. It's 10 minutes past 10 now. And he's getting a little impatient, but he still trust her word. But heck, it's her ex-lover she's seeing. Who in the hell wont get this nervous?

He remembered her face when she asked him the favor. She looked so painfully innocent, so pure and childlike, the type you just cant say no to. Despite his uncle's protests, he gave her permission to go. A decision he's slowly starting to regret. God knows how many times he tried to stop himself from calling her, or her driver to check their location. And every time he hears the phone ring, he would literally jump in his seat and grab the headset in the most unconventional way.

It's been 5 minutes since he last checked the clock. His patience cant hold any longer. He'll call her now. If she finally chose to ditch him, then it's better if she lets him know now, rather than letting him wait around looking like a fool.

And as he was about to dial her number, his study room burst open, and a familiar figure stood there, still and quiet. He returned the headset to greet her.

"I'm back…"

"How was it?"

"I'm back…I'm back…" For a split second, it didn't register in his mind that she had begun crying. Her small body had started trembling. He didn't know when did he locked her in his arms, or when did he kissed her forehead. He didn't know when did he press her head comfortingly to his chest. All he know is that right now, she's back, and she's here for good.

"It's ok now. I'll take care of you… Ok?"

She smiled at those words. She never heard _**him**_ say those words to her. Not at least this sincere. And it feels like she's ready. To say those words she was so afraid of saying. And even if it meant the life of stern and great responsibilities, she feels like she's now ready to face them. In order for her to live a new life.

For her child.

"Let's go back to ORB…"

_I'm anxious but I can't say anything_

_I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent_

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us_

_Again, just a little more distance_

_Try not to stop keep it going baby_

_If you don't feel the same then tell me_

_Even if your principle is to not try_

_It's alright to try a little_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Let's shorten the distance with the two of us_

_We can still make it on time_

_We can start over_

_We can't be as one_

_I wanna be with you_

_Someday even this distance_

_We'll be able to embrace_

_We can start sooner_

_After all I wanna be with you_

_You, who gets hurt with a single word_

_taught me what loneliness is_

_When you can't protect me keep on trying baby_

_It's not as I promised but trust me_

_My principle is to not try but_

_I would do it for you_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Look at our distance with the two of us_

_We can still make it_

_We can start over_

_I want to tell you with words_

_I wanna be with you now_

_One day, even the distance_

_I'll be able to embrace_

_We should stay together_

_After all, I need to be with you_

* * *

_A/N: Yeah! I could see the end..It's almost there...but a lil bit more patience..._

And to you guys, my dear readers, I want to thank you guys so much for supporting my fic. I never expected PZPC to be a great success. I hope you guys would support my upcoming AsuXCags fics..

And for clarifications, 15 was a half a recap chap, for those who wanted to know how did Cags and the gang got hurt.

Again, RXR, Rant, rave, review! Ask your questions, I dont bite! And much thanks to you guys..HOpe to see you till the end of PZPC and hopefully in my next titles...XD

Song by Utada Hikaru, Final Distance, English translation.


	17. Moving on without you

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17: Moving on Without You…**_

* * *

* * *

"We are here now in Aprilius International Airport to witness the departure of the ORB Princess and her Fiance, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha and Lord Rey Za Burrel, CEO and heir to DESTINY Enterprise…' The camera zoomed in on the great line of ORB military prepping the whole airport for the arrival of the Princess later on. '..Their scheduled flight was around 2 pm that same day…"

A porcelain figurine of a ballet dancer permanently shut Athrun Zala's flat screen tv as it bore a bole into it's screen. Lately, the number of glasses and figurines in his suite had been rapidly decreasing. It's either they get broken, thrashed or just plainly got too messed up. And even his glass sliding door had met that same fate few days ago. To be specific, after he found that letter _**that woman**_ left. Meer had it fixed the next day, and ever since then, she had been picking up his mess all day long. Her life with him is either cleaning up his mess, having sex with him, or doing errands for him or his father.

And today, here she is, making an order for a brand new t.v., while she watch him leave the suite without saying goodbye to her. She sighed as she hung up on the clerk to lock the door after him. Something inside her wanted to cry and lash back at him for his treatment of her, while, the other side says to just bear with it.

After all, she did brought this upon herself. And there's no turning back. After all the troubles she went through to nullify his engagement with her cousin, Lacus, while requesting to Patrick Zala to appoint her as his fiancée. She had endured the dirty looks from her own family, the harsh treatment from Athrun. All she needs is a little strength now…and she'll be fine…

After all, she had finally won over that bitch.

Her tired legs finally gave up on her. Curling up on the foot of their bed, hugging her knees so tightly, as if it was him, trying to shun away the harsh reality. Again, those tears had came back to haunt her. These tears will soon disappear. After all, he did chose her right? Over that woman? Then with that, she can go on living in this make believe world of hers. With that, she'll be fine.

For soon, she'll be marrying him. And she will rightfully carry his child, not to mention, his child.

* * *

* * *

With an 8 weeks old child in her being, Cagalli Yula Athha still look slim and slender. According to Erika Simmons, Via was so slim and slender when she was pregnant with them, even with a 17 weeks old tummy. Those nice laced coats looked so tempting to wear, but they looked to tight for the baby. Rey had bought her maternity dress yesterday, and she was so beet red when she accepted them. Erika even teased Rey for being so excited in becoming a dad, after he ordered a complete unisex nursery for the child, to be installed in the newly built mansion they will soon call home.

Not only that, he already booked the venue for their wedding. And their engagement party. Everything was like how she wanted it to be. From the dishes, decors, pastries, theme, and even the time of the wedding and venue. 5 months from now, she'll be known as Lady Cagalli Yula Athha- Burrel.

Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala…is a name that can only exist now in her dreams…

Even Kira seemed excited over the child, as he did sent a bunch of stuffed toys for a baby boy 'anonymously' to her hospital room, after she had to stay in the hospital for her morning sickness.

And if every one around her is excited, imagine how thrilled Lord Uzumi was after he learned about his princess' return with her 'prince' and a child. He was the one who insisted to have a new mansion built for the couple to start their family. He also booked a hospital on the month Erika predicted to be the child's birthdate.

She smiled as she caressed her tummy. For so long she had been dying to tell Lacus and Heine about her treasure, but knowing them, they might try something drastic to get her back with _him_. Although a half of her wanted to do it, another half of her was so strongly against it.

After all, he doesn't want to be a father right? It'll just bring sadness and pain to her child and herself. And because of that she's willing to cast aside her feelings, for the happiness of this growing life inside her.

It's time for her to forget that temporary Paradise…

* * *

* * *

Again, he found himself irritated and annoyed with the simplest things. As what Dearka said last time, he's starting to act and sound like Yzak.

Gawd.

He's still saner than that Albino Monkey. Maybe he's just little pissed off today because of that thing he saw in the news. Or the merging contract he had just signed this morning with the DESTINY Enteprise. Or the sight of that man.

The man who stole _her_ away.

Damn! Again, he smashed his 5th shot glass on the wall, after the faint memory of that woman came to his mind. Why cant he forget about her? Just who is she to him anyway?

"Thinking about the Amber Princess perhaps?"

"Heine! Fuck! Do you know the meaning of knocking?"

"I did knocked. And I even called earlier. You said yeah. My, My…Look at how absent minded you have become." Taking a seat, with legs crossed, he silently scrutinized his friend's stature. From the spic and span and refreshingly cool looking man he knew, now stands a man with obvious signs of mild depression and denial. All from judging the dark circles around his eyes, the unshaven beard, and the obvious weight loss. Damage is greater than what he had expected, so it seems.

"Shut up. Mind your own frickin' business. What brings you here anyways?"

"Just checking on you. I—" He knew that Athrun would cut him off, but not by slamming his fists like that. He didn't expect he'll be this messed up. He never seen his friend in shambles like this.

Ever.

"I don't need to be checked on. I'm ok as it is. I don't care if that woman leaves this country or what. After all, she found some one better than me right now. I don't care. I found someone better than she is anyways."

" I wasn't referring to the Amber Princess though, but now you opened that topic…'

"STOP CALLING HER AMBER PRINCESS!!!"

"Right. But back to the topic…'

"I do not have time to talk about nonsense…"

"Then I take it you're in denial then?"

"I'm not in denial!!!"

"Hmmm...Or, perhaps, she hurt your over so unbreakable pride then?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or was it, because she ditched you as you said?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He can still hold back. If he gives in to this taunting, then, his defense would be broken. He doesn't want Heine to see his true feelings. Something he doesn't want anyone to see…Anyone.

"I will, if you admit that you are in denial and…" _When will you be true to your self Athrun?_

"I will never admit something I'm not guilty of." _I can do this. There's nothing to admit right?_

"Then how about the fact you loved her?" _Is it so painful to say I loved her?_

"…" _Damn you Heine. Damn it._

"I think I hit something…Am I right?"

" Leave. If you don't have anything worthwhile to discuss…"

"So you're just letting her go with out a fight then?" Tormenting Athrun like this is hard for him, honestly. But if it will bring him back to his feet, and claim what's rightfully his. Then he'll take this risk.

"Leave, while I still can control myself." Fists tightly clenched at his side, trying to suppress this overwhelming rage inside. Or was it sadness?

"You're just letting her go. Just like that. Too scared to confront someone like Kira or… her perhaps?"

"Heine….I'm begging you...leave…I don't wanna lose another friend again…"

"She'll be leaving soon. Approximately in 30 minutes. Is that fine with you?"

" I said,…' Defense crumbling down, and pulse rapidly beating. With a tightening chest, and a pain so awful and so unbearable. Tears he doesn't want to shed…

"Is it ok for you to have her leave?" He could see him close to tears now. A little more, a little more. He stood up as he turned the flat screen t.v. on. He knows the perfect channel to watch at this crucial moment.

"We are now here in Aprilius International Airport to witness the departure of one of the most influencial Ladies in our planet as of now. Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, Amber Rose of the United Emirates of ORB, heiress to the multinational Enterprise. And soon to be bride of one of the most sought after bachelors, Rey Za Burrel, CEO and heir of DESTINY Enterprise, both scheduled to depart at 2 pm today for ORB." The camera zoomed in on the so-called Amber Princess. So much different from the Amber Princess they know. A long line of Imperial Security guard welcomed the couple, as the camera began hovering around the whole airport. Heine spotted Kira wearing a black and blue suite standing by the entrance of the port, with a mask of uncertainty on his face.

Dressed in a dazzling off shoulder gown of Emerald green, that bear every curve and crevice in her body, with a yellow sash draped across her bare shoulder, and a pair of tri-band oval pins on her hair that signify her status as a royalty. Her facial was full of color, with the perfect makeup that enhances her beauty farther more. Her usual whatever goes hair, had been pulled back and tamed properly, free of fly away.

Her fiancé, Rey Za Burrel sports the Imperial Uniform of ORB. Pure white suite and pants, with gold trimmings at the end of the collar, dark blue trimmings at the sides. And on his arm, clings that familiar slender hand. Empty of a certain ring. A certain ring he didnt expect he'll miss that much.

The sudden shattering of one of the portraits silently hanging on the wall startled Heine, literally making him jump in his seat. A very infuriated Athrun, with fist bleeding from the shattered portrait silently stared at him, and for some reasons, he felt this guy really do need his space right now.

"Ok, Ok, I'll leave. But I hope that you'll try thinking things over. You know, there's a way if you really want to reach something. And knowing you, I know you'll never give up on such things."

With out turning back to look at his friend, he left his office, mutely listening to silence. A silence that broke into piercing cries. Cries of someone, who couldn't be true to his own feelings, chained to his own pride. Such a painful thing to hear, and as his friend, he wanted to console the guy. He knew this might happen, back when he and Lacus was planning to hook him and the Amber princess up. He never expected him to really cry so hard like that, slamming his fists repeatedly on his own table, to the point of breaking the glass cover of his table. He could hear the shattering of porcelain and glass, as he began walking away from his friends office.

One day, he hoped, that this guy would finally be true to his self. That he'll be finally be able to embrace the truth. That he loved her and still loves her. Before he makes something he'll truly regret.

"So Lady Cagalli, when will be this great vow exchange be done? I heard it'll be sooner than expected? Is there any reasons as to why?" The reporter appeared to be more interested to the interviewee's fiancé, rather than the Lady itself. Rey seemed to noticed this, as he locked her small arm around his.

A brief pause followed by a soft feminine giggle. Athrun stopped in his tracks to listen to her words.

"We're planning to get married in 5 months time. My father had been so excited about it, and he's already begging for a grandchild." _I'm sorry….Athrun…Gawd, I hope…I hope you're not watching…_

"Oh my! A grandchild? What would you prefer, a boy or a girl then?"

He didnt wait for her reply. An innocent vase met it's end as it clashed against the tv screen. He didnt noticed the fallen amber rose lying in the pool of spilled water from the vase, as it lay on the floor, waiting for it's doom.

_A grandchild…a child with that man…the thought of her being in another man's embrace. Of her bearing someone's child. Someone other than him._

Rage began to build in his once aching chest. Her words helped her find his resolution. A resolution he prayed he'll never regret one day.

"Nicole, it's me, I know it's a lil' bit sudden, but, I was hoping you could find me one of your best wedding planner. I think it's time for me to settle down…with Meer."

* * *

* * *

It had been almost a week since she arrived back in ORB, and up till now, she still feels like she's still haven't recovered from that nauseating plane ride. Normally, she doesn't get that sick when she rides planes, but for some reasons, she did. Murrue said it must be because she's pregnant. Well, that sounds reasonable, since up till now, even though she's already in her 2nd trimester, she still has that annoying morning sickness. Funny though, even though she's at her 16th week, she still appears as slim and slender as she was before. Well, except for sudden increase in her cup size and a little widening in her hips. And not to mention that weird feeling of heaviness of her body every time she stands up. Murrue said she should walk more, to prevent cramping and build up her leg strength for later. And that's precisely what she's doing right now.

It's been a while since she was able to walk around the palace where she grew up. Nothing much changed, except for the atmosphere inside. People had become more serious and stern with everything. And add the annoying doctors and nurses who would time to time flock in her or her father's suite, checking up on their health.

She knows nothing's wrong with that, that those people are just doing their stuff, but the thing is, she doesn't need that much of prioritization. It's her dad. Now that he's just getting palliative care, he needs more of their attention, and 'sides, whenever she sees her father, he seemed he's always in pain. Are those med guys giving him the right dose of pain killers? It's like, she already knows he's dying and they could only try to ease his suffering, but how come he's always in pain? And are they still giving him something to make him feel better? He should feel better, or, like, he should be there in her wedding at least. After all, it is his dream she's granting. She already granted that other wish for a grandchild, although very much untimely, but she did her job. So…

Make him last till that day…

He's the only remaining source of my strength right now.

She didn't know long she was walking or however she got in the west wing, but, the echoing voice of Kira in the barren corridors tempted her to go and pay him a visit. Just to show her appreciation of him taking care of her and everything she was suppose to be doing. Including the Company name transfer and her wedding planning. Mind you, he did well, down to the invitation, silver ware and flowers she wanted to use. And now, looks like he's coordinating the distribution of the invitations and RSVPs. After all, her wedding's 3 months away. Leaving the door ajar like this, so typical of her little twin brother! She felt a little bit childish as she decided to pull a prank at him, but after she heard a certain name, she stopped and froze.

"So, it's final then, Athrun's finally getting married, is that right Heine?"

Getting married? When? Why? To who? To….Meer?

A long pause followed as she strained her ears to hear whatever Kira has to say. This was one of the times she hoped that Kira would use his speaker phone instead of that annoying bluetooth thingy.

"So, what then? You did told him that he's invited right? I mean, it's ok with Rey and her, but I'm not sure if he wants to go or what. If it's ok with him, then I could send another one for Meer…he's going right? Ok…I got it…I'll call Lacus later then. Thanks old pal. Later then."

Startled by the sudden appearance of his sister, as he took off his earpiece, Kira literally jumped in his seat. "How long have you been standing there? Why don't you take a seat here, I'm almost done with the RSVPs and…"

"It's not true right? He's not gonna get married right? That's just a fluke right? He's just trying to get back at me? Right? Kira?" it was back again. That tightness in her chest, this overwhelming heaviness that's suffocating her. This raging waves of sadness…sadness she thought she was over with.

"Cagalli, I don't understand, c'mere, take a seat…" He silently cursed at himself, as he tried coaxing her to talk things over. Seeing her like this…

_Could it be that she's still not over that guy?_

"No…No…tell me…It was someone else right? It wasn't him right? You and Heine must be talking about some other person. Or maybe it was someone who had the same name as he does. It cant be him! After all he did said that he's not into marriage…right Kira…I'm right, right?" she could hear the bounding pulse in her head as her chest continued to grow tighter and tighter with each passing moment. Her head wasnt helping either has colors began spotting her vision, while the tears blurred her sight.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Cagalli, what's wrong with Athrun getting married? I mean, you yourself are getting married to someone else right? I mean…" _Did he made the right choice? He did right? It was for her better future, right? After all, she didn't deserve someone like him. Vice versa. Both of them are like worlds apart. So, he's right with the decision he made right?_

"…" _But why is she crying like this? Why is she so frustrated and distraught like this? Why? What part did he went wrong?_

"Now now, come here, take a seat…Let's talk about this matter, I'm sure—" _He can fix this right? After all, he's the perfect 'Coordinator'._

For a moment, she smiled. But something was wrong with that smile. He couldn't get what but, something's seriously wrong with it. "I'm sorry…yes..you're right…no need to get all worked up over his wedding. After all, I'm getting married myself right? And I don't have any thing with that man right? Right? I'm sorry Kira, something got stuck in my eyes and it got all irritated. Lemme wash it, then I'll be back to talk things over. Ok?" She turned her back while she was still talking to him. Crying like this in front of him isn't right. She mustn't cry anymore…She must stop. But she cant…

She just cant stop these tears from falling…

Not this suffocating tightness in her chest. This growing dullness in her heart.

All because of that one name…

"Cagalli…" _What have I done..._

She picked up her pace, hoping that invisible wings would sprout out from her back to carry her away from this place. To carry her somewhere where she can forget about everything.

Everything…

So that these tears would stop falling…

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** To those who asked, yeah, it's still AsuCAga… it's just that it's still not their time to be together…and yeah, the end is near. And I assure you it'll be getting angstier and angstier as he reach the end. The word "coordinator" I used for Kira is more like of the literal meaning, as in he who's good with coordinating things…or something like that.

Will be a happy ending?

Will they be reunited together?

One thing's for sure, this is an Asucaga fic, and so most likely they will be reunited, but how? One of you hit the spot, but I wont tell…Another had been spoiled, and her guesses hit few of the points.

Again.. Thanks for your support.

And don't forget to RXRXR: Read, Rant And RAVE!!!

P.S. please don't kill me…or hate me…well. Hate can be accepted…but only TEMPORARY hate. NO permanent Hate is accepted.

Anyways, Bye for now…see you guys in the next update….


	18. Do You Remember Love?

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Do You Remember Love?_**

* * *

It was the day of her wedding…The day he prayed would never come.

But it seems his prayers were not strong enough, and now, here he is, standing in front of the mirror dressed for the wedding. Her wedding…not their wedding.

Honestly, he doesn't want to go anymore, ever since he learned the truth. No, It was the day she turned her back on him and chose her responsibility over him. It hurt him like hell, and he found himself drinking his life away. It was then when Meer showed up and tried to comfort him.

Of course, he tried to get rid of her, but she wont budge. He tried everything, he called her names, he abused her, he even hit her, but still, she stayed. She said she was willing to do everything for him, just let her stay with him. She ready to endure everything, anything he has to throw at her, and would never leave his side. Not like her.

Sounds good right? So he took her in, even though he was just forcing himself. He thought, he could use her to forget her, that he could use Meer, in order to get back at her. After some senseless and useless thinking, he announced on the whole world, his engagement to Meer Campbell, that shook everyone who knew him.

Heine tried to talk him out of his engagement, that a mistake can never be corrected with another mistake. That he was just angry with her, so he made this rash decision of marrying a person he doesn't love. That he doesn't want to see him regret this decision later on. It was also Heine who worked so hard to have his friendship with Kira fixed. Well, Lacus did have a little part in it though, even though she slapped him twice after she learned that he plans to marry her cousin. But still, even though him and Kira had already 'patched' things up, the way Kira acted when he gave him the RSVP seemed like the opposite.

But hell, does love even matter to him now? After all that has happened? After she threw away his love for her? It doesn't matter to him at all, and it will never ever again.

And besides, he already made up his mind. There's no turning back now.

And also, ever since he had his engagement, he was able to patch up a lot of things. His father started to treat him nicely, His stocks started to raise up again, and Kira was talking back to him again. In fact, he was even able to befriend her fiancé, Rey, who had just signed a merger with one of his company last week.

So, why should he turn back? Why should he value love?

So that's why, he whole heartedly accepted the wedding invitation.

Really now?

Whole hearted?

Fuck that.

He almost burned the invitation as soon as Rey turned his back on him. Who was he kidding?

But still here he is, dressing up for her wedding. Meer was already dressed up, in one of her annoying outfits. If she was her, she would start pulling faces at him, complaining and detesting the dress. But she wasn't Meer. And she would never be Meer.

They arrived at the Wedding Garden just in time for the wedding march. Seeing the preparations, he remembered how she told him about her dream wedding. All the flowers, candles and dazzling decorations, were opposite to what she had told him. To him, it looked ugly, even though Meer said it was so beautiful, and she was planning to have her wedding just like this. He felt irritated at Meer at that time, thinking on how can she find such an ugly theme, beautiful. Then it struck him.

_She wasn't Meer._

_And she will never be Meer._

So he should start learning on how he could stop comparing her with Meer.

It may sound easy, but, it'll take him years to do that.

Or maybe forever…

Finally, it was the bride's turn to march. Dress in all those billowing silk and laces, he felt like she was being suffocated. Fists balling tightly at his side, an overwhelming feeling of mixed emotions raged inside of him as he watched her walk.

Of course she looks dazzling. And she does look beautiful. But there was something missing. Seeing her like this, made his chest tighten. With each step she gets closer to the altar, the tighter his chest feels. It was getting to unbearable by the time he reached the altar. Meer noticed how pale he has become, and asked if he's alright. Of course he said yes. There's no way he'll admit that he's hurting. That he couldn't breath anymore. That he couldn't take it anymore.

There's no way. Not in a million years.

The ceremony was half way through when his phone started to ring. It was Heine. He tried to ignore it, but it kept on ringing and ringing, till Meer finally ask him to answer it, for Heine e-mailed her phone that he needs to pick up his phone. That Heine needs to tell him something important.

Irritated but relieved on finally having a reason to get out of that place, he answered his phone. For a minute, Heine didn't sound like he was alright. Like it was a different Heine. The serious Heine to be exact.

"What's your problem, cant you at least wait? You do know I'm in a wedding…"

"Is it Cagalli's wedding?"

He hesitated to answer it for a minute after hearing her name. "Yeah…why?"

"Dude, you need to stop the wedding!"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Dude, stop the wedding, if you don't want to regret it. If you don't want your kid to suffer!"

"What? Can you repeat that again? What kid? I don't have a kid."

"Yes you do! Cagalli…She's carrying your child…"

Oblivious to him, a lost soul had just passed him by, on it's way to 'redeem' it's lost honor and claim what it has lost.

"My child?"

"Yeah, Man, so Damn it, go stop the wedding! The reason why She went with Rey was because she thought you wouldn't take the child. Rey used that, to have her agree into marrying him. That he would raise the child as his own, and he will help her redeem ORB's glory again."

"I….I….I didn't know…I never said I didn't want the child…"

"Dude, shut up and go stop the wedding… dude?… Still there??"

Running as fast as he could, as if he had wings on his back. Ignoring the trailing and flower pots he almost trampled on, ignoring the looks from the crowd, ignoring everything. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything that doesn't have something to do with her…

_Why?_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I will never cast that child…especially the child we both shared…_

_So why?_

"I now proclaim you…"

He could see her now, his precious rose, he's almost there…

_This time, I'll be true to myself..._

"Man and…"

But something isn't right…someone isn't suppose to be there…

"Yuna!" What is that creep doing here?

Wait...is that...

Deafening cries of an offensive gun, a pool of crimson tears staing a white princess...

Just like the tragic heroine of an ill-fated story...

"CAGAAAALLIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: yeah..Still an AsuCags...and yeah, the end's around the corner... 

but before that, need your votes! Tell me if you want the child to survive or not. Your votes will determine the end of this fic.

So, RXR...Your chance is now!

and of course, Thanks to the peeps who reviewed, who shared their POVs, to those who helped me with zeh thinking, even if your brain was burned, and to all you guys who continue on supporting this fic!


	19. Hear Me Cry

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 19: Hear Me Cry_**

* * *

****

_Who Am I?_

_Where am I?_

Enveloped in nothing but infinite darkness, basking in its ice cold depths, a weary soul longing for answers, slowly drifting away, as more questions filled her empty soul. Her once bursting with life amber eyes had lost its great radiance, as her golden mane fell into a dull shade of amber. Her lips pale and blue, felt dry as this unquenchable thirst filled this empty husk.

_Who am I?_

Trying to feel life in this empty shell, she felt her fingers twitch, as she felt her eyelids closed. As if on impulse, her hand slowly caressed her abdomen, as if something precious was there. Something's missing inside of her. Something precious she lost, yet in return, she gained another treasure. But what is it?

And who exactly is she?

She closed her eyes again. Unconsciously mouthing a name, a name of someone who must have meant dear to her. Someone she must have greatly cherished.

_Someone…_

A dull ache suddenly filled her chest as vague memories slowly poured in her mind. This someone must have hurt her so much, so much that she couldn't breath anymore. Clenching her chest, as she gasped desperately for air, she tried to stop the pour of memories from this name. She doesn't want this ache. She couldn't take it. She doesn't want it even if it did meant something important to her.

But…

Why are tears falling from her eyes? Even though she kept them closed, why does it keep on falling?

And this yearning of warmth from that person's embrace…

Why?

She dared to open her eyes, even though she knows only the biting darkness would greet her, but instead, she found her self, standing in a white room, with a single bed in the middle. The pain had disappeared in an instant as the room came to a clear view. A woman was lying in the bed, cradling something in both of her arms. A bundle of sorts wrapped in white clothe with blue linings on the one on her left, and pink linings on her right. The woman appeared so happy, yet, so sad at the same time.

How can you be happy and sad at the same time? She wondered as she found herself suddenly standing by the woman's bedside, gazing at the little bundles on her arms.

The woman smiled gently as a soft dear drop of tear fell on the pink lined bundle, whispering oh-so softly, yet it seemed so loud in her ears: 'My dearest Cagalli, why do you look like _**him**_ so much?'

Cagalli.

That must be her name as it began ringing like a soft chime in her ears. And that woman must be her mother. Via Yula Athha. But, who did she meant by _**him**_? Surely she didn't mean her father, for her father doesn't have golden locks like she does. Nor Amber eyes.

Before she could grasp her answers, her surrounding began to melt and swirl, taking her to the time when she was a child. Dressed in the finest dresses of silk and cotton, everyone around her called her the Amber Princess for her dazzling amber locks and radiating amber eyes. Yet some people would boldly criticize her for her unladylike manners. But she didn't pay any heed to those scrutinizing old folks. As long as she has her brother Kira and her mother, Via by her side, it doesn't matter.

But then, why does her chest hurt when she saw her child self being scolded by her father? Uzumi was always hard on Kira, yet somehow gentle with her, so, when that time she got into a fight and pushed a kid bigger than herself, on a shallow pond, Uzumi didn't waste anytime scolding her.

That must be it.

But how did she began hating him?

Yet, why doesn't she look like Uzumi, if Via said she looked like _**him**_?

Another surge of question began filling her head as her surrounding faded away, taking her to the time when Kira and her was separated. She saw her little self standing in the stairway, quietly watching her brother and mother bid their last goodbye to the people of their mansion. She saw how her little self ran away as her mother called for her, tears trickling down her rosy cheeks. She saw her little self bumped into her father, witnessing the deep sea of sadness vague filled his eyes as he watched her little self scampered away.

Again. That dull ache filled her chest, as questions filled her being. She found herself on her knees, trying to comfort her crying little self, yet she could barely touch her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, to tell her that it'll be alright, but, before she knew it, her surrounding has changed taking her to that time.

The time she first met Yuna.

Yuna?

She felt her chest ache with a piercing pain, as he watched her young self disgustedly dance with that pervert. She watched her self made fun and literally embarrassed the pervert in front of his own men when he tried to kiss her. And how can she miss the time when her palm squarely landed on his cheek? Or the time her foot landed on his crotch, and he fell on his knees, yelping for his 'mama'.

That was so fun, so maliciously and cruel, she almost cried herself in laughter. But as her surrounding began to fade away again, a brief glimpse of Yuna's eyes brought chill to her spine.

What was that about?

As her surrounding began to clear, she found herself, packing a little luggage, preparing for her great escapade. Ah—yes. This was that fateful night where she decided to run away, after she found out that her marriage to Yuna would be in 6 months. That snapped all her patience and she decided to flee. This wasn't her first time to run away, so it didn't meant that much to her, but, what happened to her afterwards…

She felt the sting of tears as her surrounding began to change again. At first she didn't understood why, but as the figure of the man sitting beside her in the bar became more clearly, the dull ache came bounding back in her chest, as she finally realized who's name it was she was calling.

Athrun. Athrun Zala.

She managed to smile as she watched him scramble on his feet after he found out she disappeared on their first night, the time she found out he was her boss.

More tears came flooding down, as the dull ache began to pound harder, as she watched the time when Heine first came in. Despite the pain, she managed to laugh at his funny antics on Athrun, on how he pretended to be gay and that time when Lacus pretended to be someone else and 'kidnapped' her.. She began to feel the warmth back in her shell again as she watched herself in an intimate embrace with Athrun, yet, her lips began to feel so dry and numb as she watch him kiss her sleeping form. She found her self trying to touch his lips in her current form right now, as he stood by the veranda on their unit that one cold night. She must be a masochist, she thought as the pain had started to become intolerable, as she watched those sweet times they spent on that host spring, that time he gave her that nice ring on that festival. And how her heart was close to bursting after she watch her self wrestled with Meer and the time when he caught her mid air, when she was about to fall. She felt her knees turn into jelly, as she watched herself smiled so heartily, so full of hopes that no one could get in their way, and now that she was carrying his child. That was the first time she felt she had smiled so purely in her entire life. In that fateful day in Heliopolis…

But now, she couldn't bear to stand, as the pain had become so heavy in her chest, and breathing had become a chore, as she watched those series of events that lead to their bitter farewell. She wanted to blame Kira, for revealing the truth to him, how he ruined her happiness with that awful truth she has behind her back. But yet, she was grateful to him, for removing that load off her back. That because of that revelation, she found out how did she really meant to him. Shocking her being with the reality on how shallow their 'relationship' was. Maybe it was really for her own good, revealing her heritage, for it brought her closer to her father, and met such a wonderful fiancé.

But, why does it has to hurt this much when it was for her good? She clearly didn't deserved him right? He treated her like trash right? And after all, he didn't want his kid? That she was just one of his past time, and that he's now getting married just like her.

Wedding…

She found herself crawling on all fours as she watched her self dressed in that suffocating veils, trying to stop herself from committing some thing she knew she'll regret. Staggering from that suffocating pain pooling in her chest, gasping for air.

But why should she stop herself, when she knows it for the better? Wont her child have a decent father and a decent life? Isn't that what she wanted? Now that everything's fixed with this marriage, why would she even bother to stop herself? Why?

She tried yelling at her self, even though she knew she won't hear it. She didn't know why she wanted to stop herself, but that's the only thing that's keeping her sane from this pain.

And before she knew it, a sharp pain had replaced that dull ache in her chest as a pool of crimson began to stain her wedding dress and the tunic her current self was wearing. Another sharp pain grazed her temple, and before she finally succumbed to that blinding pain, two hazy figures appeared before her, sharing the warmth they have to her cold hands.

* * *

Silence and time ruled in the O. R.'s waiting room, as 4 souls restless waited for the results. They had lost one already, Lord Uzumi, falling into a cardiac attack after he saw his precious princess succumbed in that red pool. Rey, after taking a shot to his shoulder and chest, was now stabilized and was transferred to the Post Op unit. While, Yuna…

Yuna took his own life by shooting his head after his avenging his pride.

And Cagalli…

It had been 5 ½ hours since Erika and her staff wheeled her in the Operating room. And up till now, neither one of the 12 staffs members has left the room. And this anxiety has began taking it's toll to these souls.

A splash of lukewarm coffee on a mute Athrun's face startled Heine and Lacus as Kira, with evil intent looming in his weary form Flinching a little from the sudden splash, h just meekly bowed his head and turned his view away, as if he was ready for any impending coffee or beatings he was about to take from Kira. And of course, Kira, who saw this invitation, didn't hesitate to swing his fist at him, only to be stopped by Heine, and Lacus.

"What the fuck is that bastard doing here! He doesn't have any right to be here! Get him out! He doesn't have any right to stay!" Struggling like chained wolf, staggering from Heine's lock on his shoulders, he watched in disgust as Lacus quietly wiped Athrun's face and clothes. "Fuck it Heine, lemme go! That bastard deserve the beating of his life! Lacus, stop wiping that asshole's face! Lacus!"

A triumphant smile appeared on his face as Lacus stopped wiping Athrun's face. Lacus, however, handed her hanky to Athrun, and kissed him on the forehead, assuring him that it'll be alright, as he used to do to her. A faint glimmer of hope, appeared on her face, before she turned around to face Kira, landing her palm squarely on his cheek. Heine loosened his grip on Kira, as he nursed his smarting cheek with eyes filled with confusion met Lacus'.

"Quit being an asshole Kira! Why cant you admit that everybody has their own share of faults in this matter? Blaming this entirely on Athrun, have you ever thought that, this wouldn't had happened if you did reveal the truth? If you didn't poked your nosed in her business? But of course, you would not accept that, and would keep on being all so righteous about it right?"

"Lacus, stop…" It was Athrun, feeling the weight of his actions from her words. He could feel Kira's guilt yet, he refused to see it as his own.

Being self righteous…Yes, he was clearly guilty of that…

"Am I right? Didn't you even planned on aborting her child after you knew she was pregnant? Heck, if it wasn't for Ms. Erika, squealing about her pregnancy, we wouldn't have found it. "

"Stop, Lacus…" Yes, he was also guilty of denying his own child of a father. How can he say those words to her when clearly she was implying that she wanted to have kids with him?

"And did you ever thought of what she felt when you suddenly told her that she's gonna get married with some random guy the Council decided on? Did you ever tried fighting for her happiness?"

"Stop…" He was guilty of that one away from the problem after learning the truth, Using Meer as an escape goat…It's starting to get so clear…

With tears falling down her face, Lacus went on, ignoring Athrun's plea."Now here you go, trying to deny Athrun as his right to father those kids! You're not Cagalli to make those decisions! Stop being so selfish….and be the reasonable person I loved…Kira….Please? Kira hanged in head in mute embarrassment as all his mistakes were finally clear to him. Thanks to Lacus, the answers to his questions had been answered. Everything seemed so clear to him, so crystal clear…

That it was his fault after all…

And before he could put his realizations to words, the O.R. door opened, revealing a worn out Erika still in her blood stained suit.

"First, I want everybody to take their seats and calm down. I don't want another patient in the E.R. or in the O.R." Everybody turned into little obedient children and took their seat, quietly bracing for the news.

"Ok, now, I got bad news, and Good news. I'm not gonna ask you which one you want to hear first, 'coz I don't have the stamina to answer all your questions. Got that?"

And like little children, all four bobbed their heads yes.

"Well then, the good news is, Athrun, I take it you're the father right? Go act like a proud father of 2 bundles of joy, you got twins to nurse, a girl and a boy."

For a minute, everyone boomed in their joyous tears, thinking that the storm has finally left. Being blessed with twins, Athrun couldn't believe it as Heine began shaking his hands vigorously and Lacus hugging him tight, congratulating him. Kira, showed his happiness by shyly smiling at him, something that made his joy more satisfying…

"Hold your horses, I still got one more news, and it's the bad one. Now, before I go off telling you guys, or jumping to conclusions, I want everyone to sit down, and shut up."

Wiping her forehead as she watched the 4 take their seat, she took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"You guys know that she was ok when we wheeled her in, but she wsnt that stabilized yet, so delivering one 7 pounder and 8 pounder had some few setbacks, but we managed to fix that. The major problem here is her head trauma. Apparently she received some concussion on her temporal from that bullet, and we're afraid that she might either loss her memories if she wakes up, or plainly fall into coma."

"Wait…she---"

"Kira, shut your mouth and take your seat, I'll explain so keep your questions later. We're not sure yet, so we placed her under observation, and we're waiting for her body to fully stabilized, before we do further test on her. But, so far, from what I had discussed with my colleagues who was with me when we were dealing with her trauma, chances of her falling into coma is rather high."

But, even if she falls into a coma, she's still gonna wake up right? Right?"

"Lacus, can you let me finish first?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Anyways, answer to your question, is yes and no. There had been incidents when the patient would wake up few days, or months after getting comatose. Sometimes years. But there had been those who eventually fall to an eternal sleep, not waking up. Now, even if, let's say, she wakes up, after few months or let's say, years, there would still be complications such as what I had just stated, memory loss, and muscle atrophy, which means months and months of rehab, so either way, it'll be hard on both you guys and her, especially, now, that Lord Uzumi just passed away, and you guys have a twin to take care of. So there you have it. I'll be in my office if you have any questions."

Silence quietly settles down as desperation began filling their heart. Yet, despite this overwhelming surge of pain in his heart, Athrun Zala quietly vowed that he'll be the best father he could ever be to his children.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ thanks for the votes! See! I made the kids survive, but I'm not sure with the mum…nobody told me to have Cagalli survive too! Over 20 plus peeps voted for the kids to survive, with few who asked for their fatality and some said so-so.but anyways, bunch of thankies again to you!

yesh! One more chapter to go, and it'l be bye bye for PZPC, it was nice having you guys along with this fic. I have 3 stories around my belt, but I don't know which one to start with first. I got a vampire athrun arc, a gay athrun arc, and a feudal era SEED arc. Chose one and the one with the most votes goes first.

Also, if you guys wanna suggest names for the twins, I'll be happy to accept it. I'm looking for something unique and very GSD-ish like, so….Good luck!

_**Rai-chan the student says**__: Muscle atrophy_ is the condition where the muscle of the bedridden people who doesn't move their extremity starts to deteriorate and lose it's function. Rehab therapist who perform passive Range of motions exercises on the limbs are one way of preventing this from happening…

Everyone has 4 section in their brain. The one in the front called **fronta**l **lobe **deals with the thinking. That's why when you start tapping your forehead for answers sometimes work…the one on your temples is the one called **temporal**. It deals with your memory storage..so when you hit your temples hard as in hard hard , you know what happens. And if you have troubles, don't bang your temples too, you don't wanna get serious stuff, believe me…


	20. Colors of the Heart

Nope, it's not yet the end….

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Colors of the Heart (Heine's Monologue)**_

* * *

It was past one o'clock in the afternoon, and still, not a single beam of sunlight was present inside his room. With pure darkness filling the entire space of his room, he lost track of how late it was already. Straining his groggy eyes against this darkness, he was forced to sit up and look for his digital clock of which was missing from it's usual place by his night table. A faint red light coming from under his bed told him about it's location. How it got there, is nothing of a mystery as a vague memory of him throwing the offensive thing away from his ear range. Grunting with frustration of having to move a muscle again, wiggled his way to the edge of the bed. Peering with one eye, he checked the time his now broken digital.

One-fifteen.

Seriously? He wiggled closer to the edge, as he opened his other eye for better vision.

One-sixteen.

Hell no!

Using his left hand to balance his awkward position on the edge of the bed and the other one to rub his eyes clear, making sure his eyes were not playing a trick on him. And they weren't

It's that late already. Damn!

Wrapping his bed sheets around his waist to cover his nakedness, he opened his heavy draperies, allowing the flood of sunbeam fill his darkness. Bits of dusts playfully danced in the light bringing life once again to this dull solace of his.

He made his way to the bath and got a quick shower. He needs a shave, with all these bead of orange sprouting on his face. And a good vacation. His face is getting haggard with each day that passes by, and it's not a good thing for him. Once this is over, he'll go to some island paradise. Or some isolated place. With a cute babe.

But before that, he needs to fix this mess. A mess his dear friend Athrun concocted.

That asshole. One of these days, he'll get what he deserve. Why cant he be just reasonable and admit things to himself. And be a man.

Easy for him to say though, when even he cant be a man of decisions.

He sighed as drops of blood trickled down his cheek. He should stop using this weird crooked blade as his razor. Whoever convinced him in using this poor excuse for a blade should die now. He washed his face of blood and threw the crooked blade the trash. Seriously, he needs to get a life.

Lately, it seemed everything seemed like a chore for him. Even picking what clothes to wear or whether he should eat or what. Like now. As much as possible, he doesn't want to dress up fancy again. Just his shirt and pjs are fine. But no. He had to suit up for that stupid meeting and stuff.

Dressed in the simplest pair of faded jeans and white rugged long sleeve shirt, he was all about ready to leave when he notice the blinking message alert on his answering machine. Same unknown caller with 14 messages, all from last night. Trying to guess who could this caller be or what's this person's business with him, he lazily scrolled down his handset and clicked the 'play' button.

He wasn't planning to cancel his appointments for today nor, change his schedule for any body, but after he heard the messages, all those important things he had to do felt so insignificant to him, as he rushed his way to _**her.**_

_Heine,_

_I don't think I need to tell who am I. I'm sure you know. Remember I told you before, that one day, when I'm falling out of everything, you'd be the first to know. Well, what do you know, this is it. Bye._

_Fuck it Heine don't give me your hush hush crap. Answer the fuck up phone!_

_Heine. Do please pick up. I need you. Please. Heine._

_It's me again Heine. Where are you? Are you home? Why aren't you picking up? I need to talk to you. _

_I… I need to see you…_

_Heine…do you still remember me?_

* * *

It took him the whole day just searching for her. He never thought time could fly so fast when you're searching for someone you lost before. Trying to look everywhere, only to find it in the place you'll never thought of.

The setting sun gave the whole garden a blanket of peach color, and the hue of the sun's setting light on her hair was like of a fading old rose. Fading, just like his hope for her. Even with her back facing him, he knew she crying. But for what reason it was for, he would not dare to guess. And no. It has nothing to do between them.

"Meer…" He mustered all courage inside him to choke that name out. All this time, he vowed he'll never say that name anymore. But this time, it's different.

She kept her back facing him as she spoke. "Heine, I thought…you'd never find me…" And judging by her voice, he was not certain that she is crying.

"What do you want?"

"Why so cold? Have you forgotten this place? It was like 3 years ago. When we first met, remember? You were like a school boy confessing his love to his crush, all trembling and staggering and stuff like that."

"I remember that, but wasn't it you who said our past should remain a secret that should never be told?" he balled his fist tightly, trying to squeeze the imaginary ball of frustration in his hands.

"Well, yes, but reminiscing it between ourselves, is not bad you know." She forced a fake laugh, a laugh he knew was full of the truth she had kept away from him.

"Just spit it out."

"Hmm…you're so cold. You should at least congratulate me…"

"For what?"

"I helped your best friend find his sister, and…."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I just merely send him a blurred up shot of her. It's up to him whether he should go for it or not." Shrugging her shoulders carefree as a sly smile formed on her lips.

"Who gave you the right to mess it up?" Gawd knows how much he wanted to force her to face him and slap the sense out of her shell. But…he knew he couldn't do that…

"It would be so selfish of you to let one enjoy his happiness while the other cower in darkness searching for his happiness. I just don't want to have your friends get hurt."

"You've changed…"

"Did I? I don't remember. Maybe I did. But you know what, something didn't changed. And I'm sure you know what it is."

"…" Of course he knew. That was one of the major reasons why they broke up.

And with that fake yet innocent smile of hers plastered on her face, she turned to face him, "It was my love for him. Athrun Zala, and one of these days, I'll have him as my own. Whatever it takes…"

"I'll stop you."

"Too bad. I already set the wheel up and turning."

"Just what are you planning?"

"To finally get what I deserve. I don't care…anymore who ever I may step on or whatever…"

"Meer…" He couldn't take it anymore. Throwing away all his pride, he took her in his arms, and as tight as he could, he locked her in his arms. A moment of peace settled between them as he felt her trembling and silently crying. Gawd knows how he prayed this moment would last forever…

But Guess that was too much to ask…

She pushed him off her with one hand, and the other wiped her now ruined face. Even with a mask of ruined make up on her face, he finally saw her pure smile. And for a brief moment, he knew he heard her say, 'If I had met you earlier, I would be the happiest person….'

"I'm so sorry for being such a drama queen, dear Heine, darling, but I have to go. Sorry for wasting your time. But anyways, I think you should get going. I'm sure he's planning to meet him up and clear some stuff, and I'm sure, you'll try to mess thing up with it but….while you're at it, do try checking on your precious lost princess…" And with those words, he saw the other Meer Lacus detested so much. Why cant she just be that sweet Meer he knew from before?

"What are you up to?"

"Hush-hush..You should pick up your pace…or else..ta-ta- dearest Heine."

* * *

"_I received news about her being in Heliopolis. You are now in Heliopolis right?"_

"_Yeah. Wait…don't tell me…"_

"_Yeah, I'm on my way right now. And I'm planning to meet Athrun by 9. Wanna tag along?"_

"_I…I'll pass…Where are you now?" Damn, why now? Who the fuck is messing around with his plans? He knew it was her, yet, he was so in denial, he just wanted to turn a blind eye…_

"_I'm in Heliopolis right now. Prolly gonna check in first in a hotel before meeting up with Athrun. Why?"_

"_Nothing. Say, Kira, I got to go now. See yah."_

Meer…

* * *

Rey Za Burrell only knew his parents from what his uncle, Gilbert told him about. He learned that his parents were really great, being able to do all things perfectly, and how composed and idealistic they were. So from that, he decided to be just like them. Perfect and absolute in everyway. He was always the best in everything he did, pleasing everyone around him, especially his uncle and his wife, Talia.

He did everything Gilbert said, and just like an obedient dog to his master, he never gave it a second thought as to whether this thing he was about to do was politically or ethically correct.

As long as it came from his uncle, it's correct. No mistakes about it.

But after he met _her_, his way of thinking began to doubt his own thoughts. He began to question everything he had done and what are the consequences of his action would bring him in the future.

And he realized, he was never happy. He thought he was happy when he makes the people around him happy. But, it wasn't his true happiness.

It was their happiness…

Not his.

So now, he decided, that he'll pursue his new found happiness.

Happiness he found in her. He knew what she went through, so he wont ask much. Just the simple wish of having her beside him, smiling.

That's all.

That isn't too much to ask, is it?

* * *

End of chapter 20

promise, the next one would be the end...


	21. Memories

_**Epilogue:**_

_**-6 Years After-**_

A brief knock on his door woke Athrun Zala from his short daydreaming. Catching a quick look at his desk watch told him who might his guest be. More like guests.

"Come in" He smiled gently as he took off his reading glasses and folded his paper work, tucking them in the folder. He can finish them tomorrow. He doesn't need to rush. After all, he is the boss right?

The moment the door opened, a burst of giggles and laughter entered his office, as his precious twins came in tugging along their ransacked uncle, Kira, and his pregnant wife, Lacus. The moment the twins saw their father, they completely forgot about the couple, and quickly ran towards their father. The couple smiled as they took their seats while the twins began bugging their father.

"Daddy! It's time! We have to go now!" The vivacious and bubbly Via, the younger half of the pair, wasted no time pulling her father to his feet while Uzumi began packing his father's brief case.

"Wait you guys, we still have time. Why don't you two settle down first and tell me about school. Then we'll leave, yeah?"

A frown spread across Via's face while Uzumi froze in his tracks for a moment. Kira saw this and took the responsibility of explaining things.

" Athrun, you do know it's Parent's Day right?"

"Yeah, I do. Normally these peepsqueeks would miss class, but today they didn't. So I was curious as to why they didn't chose to just stay home."

"Uhm, We'll explain it on the way to the Memorial, it's kinda delicate." It was Lacus this time who stood up to help Uzumi pack his dad's brief case.

"Is it? Well then, let's go"

"Really? We're going to the Memorial? Yeah!" as always, the twins chimed in the same line as they quickly took the lead.

"Wait, you two, aren't you guys gonna change? After all, you don't wanna go there wearing dirty clothes right?" Lacus, in her usual motherly tone called after the twins, leaving the two adults to talk.

"Did something happen to those two?"

"Well, you know how sensitive those two are when this day comes or, when it's something about their mother right?"

"Yes." He felt the sting inside his heart as the word 'mother' echoed in his ears. No matter how hard he tried to fill the space she had left, it seems it still wasn't enough.

"Well, today, one of their classmates teased them about not having a mother to come. And you know how Via is, when somebody does that. She cries, and when she cries, Uzumi makes sure who ever made her cry would be punished, so…"

"Uzumi got into a fight, huh?" _Just like the uncle._

"Yeah. Good thing Lacus was there, to bail those kids out. Since the new teacher isn't aware that those two are the children are of royal blood, it was good that Lacus was there."

"I knew that would happen, but those two insisted on going. I told them I could go with them, but they insisted that they're ok. Honestly, I don't get why those two are so stubborn!"

"I think they got it from their parents though."

"Hahaha, did they? Yeah. I think so too."

Dressed in their play clothes, the twin went ahead with Lacus to the Memorial, while Kira and Athrun bought bouquets of white lilies for the Memorial. By the time they got there, the twins were still praying in silence while Lacus watched over them. Athrun and Kira laid down their bouquet and knelt in silence of prayer.

Engraved on the great slab of white marble the names of Uzumi Nara Athha, Via Athha-Hibiki, and the lines, '_Forever engraved in our Memories'._

"Well then, would you kids wanna come over to the beach house and have dinner with us?" it was Lacus who broke the silence after that long serenity.

Hesitant looks were carved upon the twins' faces as they awaited for their father's reply. "But are you two sure? I mean we still need to drop by the hospital and stuff."

" But Daddy! We aweady did visit Mummy in her room! Uncle Kira brought us over their after cwass! So can we go now?" This time it was Uzumi who took lead as he began tugging at his father's sleeves.

"Yes daddy! Pwease?" it was Via this time, with her favorite attack, "puppy eyes"

"Oh whatever you guys want then, but be sure be home before bedtime, or else we wont go over Uncle Heine's party next weekened."

"You're not coming?"

"Sorry Kira, Lacus, I cant. I haven't gone over to the hospital to visit her. I want to be there if ever she wak—Via!!"

Via cut his line off as she began dragging her daddy's sleeves along. "Daddy must come awong! Daddy's getting ugwy from too much work! Uncle Heine said Mummy wont wike Ugwy Daddy, so Daddy should take rest!"

"But honey, Daddy needs to see Mummy first, Mummy might wake up and—"

"But Daddy, pwease? Even for a short time! Pwease Daddy! Mummy wont get mad if Daddy visits her wate, since daddy visits her every every day!"

"OK Ok then, But I wont stay long ok? I still need to visit Mummy"

"Yes Daddy!" The two giggled in their triumphant as they held their father's hand.

The Beach House wasn't that far from the Memorial and the shortest way to get their was by the seashore. Via and Uzumi loved playing in the sand on Weekends with Heine who drops in from time to time, or when he's not busy. Sometimes, Rey would takes the kids out to the beach too, with his new fiancée, Meyrin. But according to the twins, they like it better with Heine, because he's funny, while Rey and Meyrin are too much serious.

"Daddy, do you remember when Uncle Heine tried to pretend as Mummy one time? It was funny, he wooked so gay!"

"Yeah, remember that time Uzumi, when we tried to bury him in the sand while he was sunbathing?"

"Hahahahhaah Yeah! That was funny too!"

Seeing his children this happy was something Athrun Zala thought would never be possible. It had been 6 years since that dreadful tragedy, and if it wasn't for the support his friends gave him, he wouldn't have pulled through. The news of Cagalli succumbing to a comatose state greatly shocked him, and he couldn't even function properly for weeks. If it wasn't for Lacus and Heine, wouldn't had come back. He had to go under so many struggles, like the custody battle for his twins, filed by Gilbert Dullindal, who claimed that the children were rightfully his nephew's children, not his, as he was not the legal husband of Cagalli.

It took all the courage in his heart just to look at Rey's eyes, and at his children everytime they met. Back then, he could have sworn he was ready to give up with each day that he has to struggle through.

But somehow he managed to survive. How, he could never explain. Maybe it was because of the pendant he buried in Heliopolis. Heine dragged him there, just 2 two days before the Final Court decision. And as if something was pulling him, he found himself digging the grave of his heart. He was sure Heine was dying to ask as to why he's all muddy and crying while smiling. All Heine said was, "You crazy bastard, I bet you found something you've lost huh? You weirdo."

The day came for the passing of the decision, and Heaven knows how loud his heart was beating in his head. He was struggling to keep a stern and straight composure despite the raging anxiety and nervousness inside him. He swore he had passed out or something after the Judge decreed that he has won his parental rights over the twins. He was crying when he was finally allowed to see his twins, a chubby brunette boy and a cherub blonde baby, he named Uzumi and Via, with Kira's approval.

He was now sure, that that day was his happiest. Being able to hold his own children, despite all his mistakes to their mother and to them. He knew he doesn't deserve this happiness, but he vows to treasure his twins with all his life. And that is his atonement for his mistakes.

And for her… 

"Daddy, if Mummy woke up one day, what would you do?" Via, with her cherubim smile asked.

"Yeah Daddy! What would you do?" Uzumi chimed in, as he tugged on his father's sleeve. Via did the same, turning him into a live tug-o-war rope.

He searched his mind for an answer, and it took him quite sometime before he came up with one.

"I'll tell her the words she had been dying to hear…" But no one's listening to what he's saying. The beach House had came to view, catching the twins interest, while the couple behind him are busy enjoying the sunset. He wouldn't dare intrude these two, as it gives him shivers seeing Kira and Lacus doing lovey dovey.

"Daddy! I can see the Beach house from here! I'll race you there Uzumi!"

"As if you can beat me!" The twins began running with the wobbly feet, giggling towards the sunset colored beach House. He called after them, telling them to be careful, as they might trip, but it seems they didn't heard him as Via tripped and rolled unto the sand. He was ready to sprint toward them, but he stopped as he saw Uzumi help her up, and instead of a crying Via, she was laughing and giggling.

"Daddy! I'm ok!" She waved at him while Uzumi dusted her dress. He smiled back, earning another burst of giggles from Via. "Daddy's a slowpoke! Bet me and Uzumi can beat you!"

"Who said I'm a slowpoke! I can catch up to you guys with one eye closed!" He loosened his shirt and sprinted towards the twins, who had started running again, this time while holding each other's hand.

"Hahahahahha!" The distance to the Beach House wasn't that far, and because of that, the twins won. He collapsed, catching his breath, on the wooden bench by the Beach house staircase, while he watching his children laughing at him. He patted their heads before they zoomed up the stairs and disappeared from his view. The lovey dovey couples came to his view, giving him a chance to call someone else 'slowpokes'. He smirked at the couple who finally caught up with them. "You slowpokes!"

"Who you calling slowpoke? Honestly, do you understand the word 'strolling'."

"Kira!" Lacus snapped, as he pinched his cheeks. "That's not nice!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Uncle Kira! Auntie Lacus! It's time!! Hurry!!!" The twins, appeared out of nowhere, carrying a black hankerchief. Kira waved back to the twins, earning a puzzle look from Athrun.

"Daddy! We have a surprise for you!" Via blurted out, as she tried to climb over her daddy's broad back. "What is it? Tell me." He wasn't that curious, since it might be one of those surprises Heine likes to throw, like those weird cakes, paper cut dolls and paper maches and other. Seriously, Heine turning to be a bad influence to his kids.

"Via, that's not too tight! He'll see through it! Fold it again." Uzumi took the hanky from his sister's hand and folded it properly. Kira sneaked behind Athrun's back, signaling to the twins that he'll be the one to tie the blindfold. And he did.

"Shi—Yeouch! Uzumi that's too tight! Are you planning to squeeze you daddy's eyes out?"

"Daddy, it wasn't me, it was Uncle Kira."

"KIRA!"

"Oh shad—up. Stand up, we're going up to the beach House's front."

Struggling to walk without the sense of sight, he shuffled his gait, struggling for the railings on his side."Easy! Cant you see, I can barely walk with this blindfold on? Be considerate!"

"Mind your words you two, the kids are here!" Lacus snapped again, this time, both of them earned a pinch on their sides. The twins started giggling, and another voice did.

A faint scent of rose and lavender, a female's perfume confirmed his guess, as he knew this Beach house usually smells of vanilla, and a faint smell of burnt food, courtesy of the struggling housewife, named Lacus.

"Do you guys have a guest?" He felt somebody's presence as he reached the lobby. He felt Kira guided him to a room of sorts. Behind him, he heard his children's footsteps, and another set, that he thought belongs to Lacus.

"What makes you think that we have one?" Kira seemed a little surprise at his question.

"I smell a woman's perfume though. Do you guys have one?"

"Sheesh, the nose of a playboy can never be underestimated huh?"

"Hey, I cant help it if I know how it smells like. And can somebody tell me what's this surprise all about?"

"You'll see it for your self. Now, I need you to turn around 3 times." Kira grabbed his shoulder, ready to turn him around.

"For?"

"Just do it."

"Sheesh!" Reluctantly turning around 3, he could have sworn he heard another voice giggle along with his children. A voice, so familiar, yet he cant remember who.

"There? Happy!"

"Very happy. Now."

"Daddy! Ready?"

"Just make sure this one's really worth it, you guys made my head swirl."

"If it doesn't make you happy, then I'll be your slave for a week." Kira challenged.

"Yeah Daddy! If this doesn't make you boo-hoo, then me and Via promise we wont pee in our bed!"

"I'll remember that."

"Ready?"

He felt the blindfold loosened around his eyes, and in front of him was a lady, sitting in a wheelchair. He wasn't sure if he's seeing things, but, after he scrubbed his eyes, he was sure, he wasn't imgining things.

"Cagalli…" His heart felt it had gotten so big, as it started to beat so loudly in his chest. He could even hear it hammering inside his ears. His body felt as heavy as lead, as his legs turned to jelly.

She smiled, as she held her arms to him, as he fell on her lap, sobbing her name. The scent of rose and lavender filled his nostrils as the softest touch caressed his head.

"Cagalli…Cagalli..Cagalli…"

"I'm here…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…those things in the past…they don't matter to me anymore…"

Now somewhere between this conversation, Kira and Lacus, ushered the twins out of the room. Via had started crying and Uzumi tried desperately not to cry. Lacus was getting teary eyed too, while Kira just smirked, as he locked the door behind him. Hope that guy say those words he's so afraid to say.

"I'm so happy…I missed you so much. So much, It drives me crazy, the thought of you not waking up."

"But I did woke up, didn't I?"

" I love you so much…"

"I do too."

It was already late when the Zala family decided to head back home. The trip back, as always, sends the twins to a hearty slumber, leaving a quiet time for the newly reunited couple to just sit and hold hands in silence.

"Cagalli, there's something I wanna give back to you."

"Hmm?"

He kissed her as he took her hand, and placed a familiar object on it.

She knew what was it, and smiled against his lips. "No, remember, I gave it to you? You keep it."

A surge all his surpassed needs came to surface as he began to kiss her passionately. Hands began to move on their own, as buttons began to loosened.

"Not here, the kids…the driver..." Good thing the kids are in the front row from the driver, Athrun thought as he began to nibble his beloved's neck.

"Hush—If you keep it low, then it'll be alright…"

"But…" Her protests disappeared as his mouth plundered hers, silencing her thoughts.

"Mummy…daddy wikes to wear…teddy bear boxers and pj's…" Via's muffled voice suddenly brought those raging emotions, and the storm of passion subsided.

"Daddy likes…. to run awound in the house… wearing hot pink shorts…."

Cagalli could only smile as she tired to supress the laughter, trying to keep that straight face of hers. "Do you really?" That must be such a Heine-ish influence!

A frown of Athrun's face gave her the answer, and a loud laughter echoed within the limosine.

"Do you still love me? Now that that stupid Heine sabotaged all my clothes? And made me look some kind of cross dresser?"

"Even if you wear hot pants or a ladies underwear, I don't mind…I still love you, you know…"

"I do too.."

* * *

>Sniff

Noooooo!! It's the end... I wanna make more, but my brain says it's time for the end.. I"m happy that I was able to share to you guys this fic. I'm also thankful for your overwhelming support. Seriously it's the first time I got over 350 reviews, and with that I"m so overly joyed. But also, that gave me a challlenge to write more fics that can rival the fame of PZPC. I'm also sorry to those people whose question I wasnt able to answer or replied to. As much as I want to, but lately, I havent had the proper mind and time to do so. But, yeah, normally I do send replies and astuff. Ask those old timers of mine.

Also, much thanks to Shuide and NIght Midst. (Yeah, you two) To night midst who was always there to remind me of stuff, and for Being my beta reader at times,. TOns of thanks to you! HOpe you'll drown in the overwhelming waves of my gratitude!

TO SHuide, for the the waves of ideas you gave me..GAwd. You seriously gave me a headache sometimes...And for being my beta reader for _Suteki Danne_...yeah, it's almost done...

>Sniff

And so guys, I hope you would still support my works.

Till next time.

I wab yah guys...

>Goes off to sulk somewhere


	22. endless

_**This is an alternate ending, of what if Athrun decided not to go to the wedding and such. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

****

_**Special Chapter: Endless**_

* * *

****

His day started the same way he always does. Waking up at 7 am, a quick cup of coffee, a morning shower, and off his way to his work. He takes his usual black Porsche, on his way to work, taking the same route, and getting there at the same time he usually does. Being greeted by the usual employees on his way to his office, taking the same elevator, pressing the same button and stepping out of the same door.

Nothing's change… 

Even since she left him. Everything's back as to what they were a year ago. Sure, he's missing one secretary, but she didn't do much aside from distracting him from his work. Well, maybe, he did suffer some loss, but he's over it now. With a little help from Meer though.

Help?

More like a nuisance…

He let her stay over at his place for like a couple of months, and it was just like having some chick at your place to sleep with, to cuddle with you at night or just to welcome you home or see you off. But, that's all there is to it. He didn't like how easily he got bored with her face, or how he got so annoyed with her voice or whenever she tries to snuggle. She can never be like _her_…

So just a week ago, he kicked her out. Sure, she was giving him her drama act, but he just slammed the door at her and ordered the securities to escort her out. Then the next day, after kicking her out, he had a new lock installed and had his other locks changed. He also ordered the lobby people to keep that her out of his floor, or as much as possible, out of the building. He even banned her in his own work building and in everyplace he frequents to.

Sigh.

At least his life's a little quieter now. Heine has his butt stuck back in Aprilius, while Lacus is back at ORB. Helping out Kira with the preparations for _her _wedding.

Wedding.

Sounds nice…only if it was him who's getting married with her.

Gah.

Now he lost his mood for work.

Just peachy.

He has tons of stuff to sign and papers to review. And another interruption is not allowed. Well, not exactly, since he is the boss, but if he takes his head off work, even for just a split second, his whole office suite will just remind him of _her_. He'll start imagining her voice ringing in his head, or seeing her smile from the corner, or hear her footsteps.

And that…

That…

A loud 'thud' echoed within his suite. Slamming his bare hands on the glass cover of his desk wasn't something a normal person would do, if you don't want to cut yourself, but, in his case, he doesn't care about anything in this damn world.

Because he gave a damn about the world, he lost something precious, because of his pride; he wasted something he knew would never come back. Because of his anger, and his stupidity…

He lost his Amber Princess

He lost his Cagalli.

And it's his entire fault. If he just tried to understand her, if he was only patient with her, if only he wasn't such a dumbass, this wouldn't have happened. She would be still by his side. And the way things are, there's nothing he can do about it anymore.

Or is it?

* * *

_**Three days earlier…**_

"_Tell me, did you ever loved her?"_

"_Did you drag me all the way here just to ask me that Lacus? I'm sorry but I have lots of things to do."_

"_So you're just gonna runaway again?"_

"_It's not you concern."  
_

"_It is. You're just gonna let her go through this by herself. I know you returned the invitation back, but Kira had to lie to her, just so that she wont get too much affected."_

"_Look, I'm sorry but I really need to go."_

"_Do you know much pain she's suffering right now? Did you even ask her what she really feels? Or as to what is her real standing?"_

"…_."_

"_Of course, you didn't. You think, it's her responsibility to tell you everything, that's why your pride was so hurt when you found out. You though, she wasn't worthy of you, that she betrayed you?"_

"…"

"_And now that she's getting married, to someone she doesn't even love, you're just gone let her be? Is this your way of justifying things?"_

"_You don't know what I'm feeling right now…."_

"_And you don't know what it feels to see someone cry like that. The way you are right now, you're as just same as your father was to your mother."_

"_DON'T YOU EVER DRAG—"_

"_But I'm right, right? The same way you're treating her right now, is the same way your father treated your mother. But it seems…"_

"_I am not like that Bastard! And I will never will be!"_

"_Sigh. There's no getting to your thick skull…I'm going."_

_As he watched her back disappear into his sight, he wondered if what he's doing was right. Or was it not._

* * *

"Dearka, do you have any available flights to Aprilius? I need one ASAP---you do? At 4? I'll be there. Thanks."

"Call me if you're done here, so we can catch the last flight back to ORB, ok?"

"Thanks Kira. I will." She smiled as she waved goodbye to her brother. It's 2 days before her wedding, 2 days before she steps into a new world without him. That's why, at least, for the last time, she could retrace the last steps she shared with him. Those last happy moments they shared here in Aprilius.

Just once more.

And after that, she can be loyal to Rey.

Rey…

If only she had met him earlier. Maybe she could have learned to love him. That maybe, she wouldn't have run away, and she wouldn't have met him. And that she wouldn't be in this mess.

The poor soul. He's so sincere with everything he does for her, while here she is still dreaming and hoping that _he_ would come and take her away. That _he_ would come and tell her that _h_e loved her and that _he_ wants to be with her.

And of course, those are just another hope floating in the clouds.

Nothing else.

She smiled as a sting of a tear hit her eye. This is so stupid. She should stop crying now. She should get over it now. She should be enjoying the scenery and forget about those things. She should get to that rumored fancy garden Lacus told her about before dark, and she still has lots of places to visit!

Unknown to her, a soul scarred by hatred was watching her, from afar. It stood up, and left cash on it's table, and stood up. The flashing steels caught its interest as it passed by a kitchen ware store. With an evil grin, it entered the store.

* * *

It was already dusk when he arrived in Aprilius. He just gave a quick pat on the back to his buddy, Dearka and took off. He has to get there before dark.

And hopefully it's still there.

Maybe there's still Hope.

Maybe he still has a chance.

And maybe, this time, he can be true to his feelings.

* * *

It was already pass 6 when she finally got to the garden. The famous pavilion was there, and the Lover's Gazebo Lacus told her about. It was made of pure white marble, with small figures of cherubs engraved on each pillar. Rose vines wrapped some of the pillars, while lush forget-me-nots adorned the patio. Different colored candles of all sizes lighted up the inside and on it's center, was a little pond, rumored to have wish granting powers. Rumor has it that when two lovers exchange vows in this gazebo, and the lit a candle, they would never be separated ever.

_If they learned about this gazebo on that day, and lit a candle, would the pond grant their wish?_

_Would the pond kept the two of them together?_

_Would it have save their relationship?_

_Would it?_

Her heart began hurting again, with that familiar pain tugging and pulling in her heart. Those tears she promised not to shed finally broke free. Her head began running cartwheels on her as her legs lost their strength, and standing became so hard for her. She fell to her knees, crying, sobbing out the name of the man she truly wants to be with.

"Athrun…Athrun…I wanna see you again…Athrun…."

_Even, even if, you don't want me anymore._

_Or even if you're with someone else, Just lemme hear your voice once last more…_

_Just once last more…_

"Cagalli?"

Am I now imagining things? Gawd…I should stop crying now, but… 

_I just want to see you…._

A pair of steely arms wrapped her body tightly, as voice familiar as her whole pain raging inside her is, whispered her name.

"Cagalli…"

The voice kept on repeating her name over and over again, as the mysterious arms tightened their embrace on her. Her heart began thumping loudly in her head as she finally realized that she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes glowed as she turned to face him, returning his embrace. His scent filled her nostrils, as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing his name, over and over again. Her head was starting to reel from all this tension raging in her heart, but she doesn't care. She tightened her embrace around him, locking her arms around his neck and torso, pressing her chest against his, and hoping the pounding rhythm of her heart would match his.

_He's here…he's here!_

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli, I'm sorry I'm such a bastard to you…I didn't give you the chance to clear everything, but, but, if---" Her lips silenced his words, as she met his in a crazed yet silenced dance of pure love. Each exploring the familiar grounds, seeking and searching for the lost time they had. Their hands entwined together, with heart beating as one, with mind and body as one.

Gasping for breath, Athrun broke the kiss, earning a puzzled look from Cagalli. "I want to be with you always…Cagalli…so would you want to run away with me?" His grip on her hand tightened as he waited for her answer. He had his mind and heart braced as he finally managed to say those embarrassing words.

The flickering lights from the candles proved it hard to see her expressions. Hesitations began stirring heart as the silence began to settle. He remembered the pendant he had just dug out from it's grave earlier. Now that he has it, would it work its miracles?

_Would it keep them together?_

_Would it?_

She bowed her head down to hide her blushing face. "It's such a selfish idea, you know. I have so many responsibilities, and honestly, we shouldn't be doing this, but, you know, I'm also carrying your child. And, I also wanna be with you, so…so…"

"DIE!!!!" Out of nowhere, a blunt sparkle of steely silver caught Cagalli's eyes, as the blade hovered above Athrun. Before she could even warn her beloved, she watched in mute frozen terror as the blade plunge into his back. Drops of his blood sprayed onto her, as the shadow withdrew the blade from the now limp Athrun.

The shadow stepped out of it's darkness, revealing it's identity. A tearstained, and menacing looking Meer emerged, gripping the blood stained kitchen knife. "He doesn't need you! He only needs me! You took him away from me!!!" She lunged at the now frozen Cagalli, but she managed to kick her at bay, as she struggled to stand up.

Meer tripped, but it didn't stop her. She stood up, gripping the blade harder. "He only loves me! Only Me!!! Not you!!! " She lunged at her again, but, again, Cagalli managed to avoid her, and this time, she tossed some of the burning candles towards Meer's face. Hot melted candle wax fell on Meer's skin and face, as she howled in pain. Cagalli took this opportunity and to run towards Athrun and escape.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!! Somebody's TRYING TO KILL US!!!" She yelled atop of her voice, as she dragged the limp body of Athrun out of the Gazebo. "Help!! Somebody!! Help!!!"

Crying and shouting at the same time, while dragging Athrun out to safety with one hand, and the other hand dialing for help, panic stricken Cagalli is now getting tired. She was doing too many thing at the same time, with a confused mind and body, with her adrenaline pumping high, she didn't noticed Meer has regain her composure and was ready to extract her revenge.

"GIVE HIM BACK!!! He's mine!!!!!" Meer Jumped over the gazebo steps, and again, over Athrun's limp body, towards her, with the knife aimed at her heart. If Meer didn't screamed, she would have received the fatal blow dead straight. She dropped her cell phone, which had finally got into contact with someone. Good thing her reflexes were quick as she was able to fend off with her arm. But Meer was wiser, as she used her leg to kick her in the stomach hard, effectively crushing her defense.

"My Baby!" She gasped as her defense fell and the blade plunged to her shoulder. Bracing against the pain, she still tried to fend off, kicking and squirming against Meer.

"Athrun...I---" that was her last her word, as the light in her eyes disappeared.

But in such crazed rampage, it proved effortless, as it only excited the crazed Meer more. Of how many times did the blade ravaged her limp body, only Meer knew, as by the time she was done with her, she was covered in her blood.

"Athrun? Nee, Athrun, wake up…Look, she's dead now, so now, you'll only have me…I'm yours now, and you're mine…" She stood up and walked over Athrun's body, holding the blade dripping from Cagalli's blood. She smiled as she bent down beside the limp body and began stroking his head.

"You're mine right? Right?" No response.

"Answer me!!!" No response.

"So you're mocking me too?" She smiled, and took a deep breath, as she began stabbing him over and over again.

"Answer me…" She began chanting in a sing song voice.

"Answer me Athrun…tell meee—" the sound of sirens broke Meer's chanting, as flashing red lights came into view. She stood up, laughing, as she awaits the arrival of the police. Her laughter became louder and louder as footsteps drew closer and closer. And by the time the police surrounded her, she began to dance and sing, while laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile, amidst the commotion, Athrun regain some of his strength, just enough to crawl his way to his precious rose's side, just enough to hold her now cold hand, just enough to hold her one last time…

He smiled as his hand touched hers.

We'll never be apart…my love…

* * *

so there, an alternate ending.. a little tragic though.. 


End file.
